Vegeta's Mistake
by Nate Son
Summary: Join Vegeta and Goku, and a few new characters in an exciting and intimate battle against a new foe, with a new friend who seems a little bit out of this world.Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other Characters.
1. Vegeta's Mistake Ch1

DragonBall Z and Superman: Vegeta's Mistake

Written by: Nathan Merrill

Please READ AND REVIEW! I won't know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right if you don't.

Inspired by: Paige Darke

Chapter One

Clark Kent sat at his desk like he always did on Tuesday. Looking through papers and shuffling them about like they were of some importance. But what Clark didn't let anyone else realize is that he was waiting for a "Hot Tip" to come in over the phone. What he always did was have his Dad and Mom call in when they heard something over their shortwave radio about anything overseas. And today seemed like they wouldn't hear a single thing, but as soon as he turned around to place his blank papers back into his desk, the phone rang.

"Clark, this is your mother," said the hurriedly voice on the other end.

"What is it, mother?" Clark didn't like her theatrics.

"There have been several explosions near a plant in Tokyo, and there also seems to be two people responsible." She sounded a little bit like she was worried.

"What's the matter, Mom? Is everything all right?" Clark was starting to get worried.

"Well it's just that these men, well, they were flying Clark. And the explosions are from some sort

of energy they are releasing from their hands." Martha wasn't going to be calm today.

"Son, just make sure that you are careful. These people mean business and I don't need to be taking care of your battle wounds when I got farm work to do." Good old Dad, always in for a laugh.

"I'll be careful you guys, but give the Justice League a call and tell them I'm handling this one personally. The number is in the safe. I figured you guys would need the number some day." Clark also put the number there in case there was an emergency, and both his parents needed to be relocated.

"Clark, your usual call is taking way too long," said a female voice from behind him, "And a little bit too emotional if I read your face right."

It was Lois Lane, the best field reporter the Daily Planet had to offer. And she was sniffing pretty close to Clark today.

"Well thank you sir, and I will get right on that. Did you say 7th and Bleaker? Well, thanks again. Bye." Clark's parents knew that meant get off the phone so they hung up.

"And why do you say that, Lois?" Clark gave her a joyful yet menacing stare. "I mean after all, there is no way I could upstage a wonderful reporter like you." Clark prepared to get hit by something.

Lois and Clark had been at odds for quite a while since he turned down her proposal for marriage 3 years ago and they have grown very far apart relationship-wise. But Clark still loved her, and she still kept his secret that he was still Superman.

"I suppose that I'm not gonna be able to steal this story from you, am I, Lois?" Clark winked and gave a general head nod to a Superman poster on the office wall.

"Well, I suppose Clark, as long as you keep your eyes sharp, and stay out of trouble, I could let you keep it." She looked at him, smiled, and then wrote down on a piece of paper: TAKE CARE TIGER.

Clark got up and made a mad dash for the elevator, almost forgetting his briefcase that held his cape and extra clothes. Then Clark stopped the elevator in mid-floor transit, and changed his clothes in blur. He then put the suitcase full of his clothes on top of the elevator, flew up the elevator shaft, breaking the venting for the 28th time this month, and then started to head for Tokyo.

"Why is it that whenever there is a lull in crime in the city, I always have to turn in my frequent flyer miles for somewhere else?" Clark chuckled, as he realized he had picked up Flash's sense of humor.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, an image of a man flying up high in a blue spandex outfit with black hair was literally fighting with another man who also had black hair and almost the exact same outfit but it was darker blue, but this one had an M tattooed to his forehead. The man in the lighter blue spandex was Vegeta. An alien from another planet called Planet Vegeta. He was named after his father, and their race was called the Saiyans. Before this impostor showed up Vegeta was the Prince of all the Saiyans, and one of the last of their pure blooded race. The other was another low-ranking Saiyan, in his mind anyways, Kakarot. Kakarot was sent to earth to wipe out the humans, but bumped his head and became what Vegeta considered soft. The earthlings called him Goku, but Vegeta still preferred to call him by his Saiyan name.

Up till now, Vegeta was surpassed by Kakarot in every way. Goku achieved the transformation that Vegeta was raised to believe was his noble birthright, becoming a Super Saiyan. He had beaten Vegeta when he surpassed that and became an Ascended Saiyan, and even surpassed him again by becoming what Kakarot called Super Saiyan 3. But Vegeta had learned to accept all of this. After all, if it weren't for Vegeta, the earth would have never been wished back by the Dragon that came from the Dragonballs on New Namek. But now Vegeta was faced with an even bigger problem than Kakarot, or any of the foes that Vegeta and Kakarot had faced. This was a robotic twin of Vegeta, based on when Vegeta faced Goku, under the spell of the wizard Babidi. And this twin was beating Vegeta in every way he could possibly think.

"So Vegeta, do you really think that now you will have a chance at beating me?" the android sneered. It seemed to have Vegeta's attitude as well.

"You have yet to see my awesome power, you tin metal freak." Vegeta's anger was rising.

"Well then, Vegeta, why don't you come out with it? Show me this newfound awesome power you have." This android knew exactly how to make him mad. And it was working.

Vegeta stopped to think and try to concentrate on what Kakarot had said before he had died from the android's ruthless attack on all of the other Z Fighters.

"_Vegeta, you are Earth's last hope! The earth and every other planet are counting on you. You can ascend past what you are. All you got to do is use the pain of loss. Imagine how you felt when you saw that android kill Trunks and Bulma_." Goku knew how to ascend; now it was up to Vegeta to learn how.

"You can't even fathom the amount of my awesome power, Vegeta, and soon it will be your downfall," The android even seemed to have Vegeta's cockiness. It was starting to get on his nerves.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? THIS FREAK KNOWS ALL MY MOVES AND NOT TO MENTION HE HAS ALL OF MY POWERS AS WELL. HELL HE EVEN HAS MY ATTITUDE. I NEED TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHING. Vegeta thought to himself.

"You want to see my power, android? Then let's see yours first. I want you at full power before I destroy you and turn you into a toaster!" Vegeta was trying to play on the android's cockiness.

"Ah, the great Vegeta wishes to view his death before he powers up?" The android straightened his body. "Well, then I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting."

The android's face turned serious and then let out a loud yell. The field of energy surrounding him started to grow in intensity and dance like a growing fire in place. The amount of energy felt by Vegeta increased dramatically. The android squatted in mid air as if he were trying to harness an enormous strength, one that he couldn't pull up on his own. And then all of a sudden a big flash and the energy field around the android grew 5 feet out from his body and shot up 4 feet above him. The cry he let out was loud and intense, as if he were in severe pain. His muscles grew double in size, and the energy that Vegeta felt from the android was like nothing he had felt before.

At his current state Vegeta's energy matched up to him like taking a 12 inch ruler and putting it up against a 9 foot pole. For a second Vegeta felt very small in the world, as if he were the mouse and the android was the lion. But Vegeta soon regained his grasp on reality and laughed at the android.

"Is that all you can muster, android? I think you have severely outsold yourself. Kakarot's kid has more power than that and he is only 17." Vegeta was trying desperately to seem calm. But the sweat from his brow wasn't helping.

"Vegeta, dear, dear Vegeta, Haven't you learned anything from any of your battles?" The android grinned in sheer delight. He could see the sweat on Vegeta's brow. And knew he had the battle well in hand.

"Any type of power you have, you never fully reveal to your opponent. Of course I'm showing just the energy that I'm capable of. But not my skills and not my strength," Vegeta knew he was right.

All of a sudden like a quick sting in the head Vegeta noticed another kind of energy in the near vicinity, and coming up fast. Was this another android? Had Dr. Gero hidden another android like the one he faced now? But it couldn't be, the energy he sensed wasn't like any Android, or Human, or Saiyans energy for that matter. It was totally different, totally alien.


	2. Vegeta's Mistake Ch2

Please READ AND REVIEW! I won't know what to fix and what to elaborate on if you dont!

Chapter 2

Superman kept on going, hoping that he hadn't missed the battle and he could put a stop to it if he did get there. He had never faced an opponent that he couldn't beat. Well, at least not that he couldn't beat with the help of the Justice League. But he had already told them he would handle this one on his own. But was he able to handle the kind of power he was sensing? He had never been able to feel someone's energy before but for some strange reason he could feel an awful large amount of energy. The thought had crossed his mind that maybe they may be of his own race, but he could never feel SuperGirl's energy and she was of the same race...Maybe they may be offshoots of his race? Beings that had evolved from his race, and that is why he could feel their energy? No matter what they were or who they are, Superman knew that this would be one of his biggest challenges yet.

"So Vegeta, it looks like we have a visitor. And he seems of quite admirable power as well. Maybe even stronger than you, I might think." The android seemed very pleased with this new outcome, but Vegeta knew it could only be worse of a situation than he had feared. But the android seemed surprised, so he knew it wasn't one of Dr. Gero's creations.

"Why don't we just get to the point android? You want to see my power? Well, now you will see the true might of the Saiyan race! A power not seen in a millennia!" Vegeta was being cocky as well. But Vegeta did this to spur on his rival's anger. If he was cocky, then he would definitely have Vegeta's anger as well.

Vegeta tensed up and let out an equally powerful yell as his energy field started to shake and dance and flutter out from his body. Vegeta's body started to shake and glow and double in size, then contract, and double in size again and contract. He started to yell louder and squat down himself and tense his whole body up. The android could detect his energy and watch as it grew; not at all impressed until it started to grow more rapidly than he had calculated Vegeta to be able to produce. Then with a flash and a loud bang Vegeta's body emerged and his hair was taller and spikier than it had been, his hair changed color from black to blonde, his body mass had doubled, and the veins on his forehead protruded very prominently. The android almost was concerned when it calculated what his power level was. But then it had foolishly assumed that was the limit of Vegeta's strength.

"Come on, Vegeta. I mean, yes, you are more powerful than I had originally calculated, but you still are just a pale shadow compared to me. I am everything you are but stronger. I am twice as powerful as you, I am twice as smart as you, and I am twice the Saiyan you are." That last comment was made to anger Vegeta, which worked perfectly.

"We shall see android. We shall see." Vegeta was getting more over confident that he could beat this android. Now that he realized his power more than matched up to this android freak's energy. But the energy that was on its way there seemed all the more enticing to him.

Then without any warning Vegeta lashed out with his hand and shot an energy wave directly at the android. The shot was more accurate than Vegeta could have ever hoped, and also more powerful than Vegeta had intended. The smoke cleared, and a fuzzy image of the android appeared and then was gone. Vegeta moved and the androids body appeared right next to him. Vegeta swiftly shot a direct knee to the stomach, then grabbed the android by the legs, and threw him down to the ground. The android hit he ground with tremendous force causing a large dust cloud to rise from the ground. When the dust cleared, Vegeta saw a crater about the size of a baseball diamond. Vegeta concentrated, and tried to feel for the androids energy. Behind him. Vegeta tried to move desperately to the side, but the androids punch still landed in his back, and Vegeta let out a cry of extreme pain. The android then grabbed him by the arm, and wrapped it behind Back.

"Let's see how durable you are Vegeta," The android then started to fly toward the ground, all the time pulling Vegeta's arm behind him more forcefully.

"AHHHHH HAAAA AAAACK!" Vegeta's scream was terrible, almost as if his limbs were being ripped out, which wasn't far from the truth.

The android's decent was growing in speed, Vegeta couldn't move. Vegeta tried desperately to figure out how to get out of this hold, before he ended up slammed into solid rock. The android then punched Vegeta in the back, while in the process of releasing him, which sent Vegeta flying to the ground faster. Vegeta quickly regained his composure and started to slow his decent. Trying as hard as he could, Vegeta finally stopped himself an inch from the ground. He turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of a large energy blast, which the android had sent toward him after he punched Vegeta. The blast hit ground, and there was rock, and sand everywhere in the air. The android watched as the dust and rock cleared the air. The android was astonished when he didn't see Vegeta lying broken.

"Very impressive, Vegeta, I didn't think there was any time to dodge." The android turned around to see a smirking Vegeta.

"That goes to show you android, don't underestimate your opponent." Vegeta was proud of his little maneuver.

And without wasting any time, Vegeta was on the attack again. He started letting off a volley of energy blasts, making sure to launch them all around the android, as well as directly at him. Vegeta didn't stop until he was sure he hit the android. He let the smoke clear a little bit, and then in a flash, Vegeta was out of sight. The sound of large explosions filled the air, almost as if there were jet planes breaking the sound barrier everywhere. But along with the sounds of explosion came a bright explosion of light everywhere.

Superman arrived at the place where he felt the two large energy's fighting. And was astonished to see two figures fighting, at speeds faster than any human could see. But being an alien that could travel at vast speeds, he was able to watch them, and almost keep up with what was going on. Every blow they landed on each other he could feel with great intensity. This made Superman worry, that he may not be able to do this on his own. The two figures kept on fighting until they noticed their new spectator. They both flew back into their own respective yet distant spots. Both of them stared at this newcomer, and looked on in awe of his costume.

"Ok you two, this fighting has to stop! Innocent people are gonna get harmed by this useless fighting! Not to mention you're going to destroy the whole valley!" Superman was hoping that by saying this, he would reach them a little, and at least convince them to fight somewhere else.

"And just who are you to tell us when to fight and where?" Retorted Vegeta, insulted by this man's words.

Vegeta was growing angry at this human, or aliens, idea that he could tell them what to do.

"If you don't butt out of our affairs freak, I'm going to shut that insolent mouth of yours." Vegeta was rapidly starting to get angry, with every thought of what he had just said.

"Vegeta, calm down, this man only is looking out for the well being of the earth. And besides, isn't that the reason you are fighting me right now? So that I won't destroy it?" The android was right, but that still made no difference to Vegeta.

"If you two continue to fight here, I will be forced to stop you." Superman was almost afraid, something he hardly ever felt when facing an opponent.

"Stop me? Why, dear boy, do you realize what you are putting yourself up against? Just facing Vegeta alone, you would be crushed. Not to mention fighting me." The android was trying to calculate this being's threat to it, but could not measure his energy. It could be detected, but not measured.

Vegeta finally got sick of the talk, and decided to do something about this. So he could get back to his fight with this impostor android, and be rid of it. With the blink of an eye, Vegeta burst toward Superman, and attacked with full force. Punching, kicking, and throwing every bit of strength he had into beating down this insolent dog. At first Superman was astonished at his speed, but then regained his composure, and started to block his attacks, trying desperately to keep him from making contact with the rest of his body.

"You're pretty swift there, um, what did he say your name was? Oh, yes, Vegeta I do believe it was." Superman was trying to make him angrier, so that he would give Superman a good line for a punch.

Vegeta started to put more energy into his attacks, not realizing he was fighting out of pure anger, and not taking care to protect himself, as he was attacking. Finally Superman saw a spot, and immediately took advantage of it. He punched Vegeta with everything he had, and sent Vegeta reeling back. He took this opportunity to start his own attack, and started punching and throwing Vegeta around. Vegeta was astonished at how strong this man, alien, he didn't care what, was. But he punched and hit harder than he thought possible from anyone, but a Saiyan. Superman let go another volley of punches, elbows, and even a few kicks, trying desperately to land as many blows as possible. Vegeta was astonished, this man, whom Vegeta had assumed was no match for him, was attacking with the intensity of even Kakarot. And each blow was a new form of pain that Vegeta had not experienced in a long time, not since the battle with Majin Buu. But Vegeta knew that if he didn't stop this intruder, the android would get away and go after more of his friends, even though he seemed to have wiped most of them out. Vegeta was determined to protect the life of the two he hoped were left, Gohan and Goten.

"What's the matter Vegeta? Is this new guy a better and more advanced fighter than you? Or are you just waiting for your perfect attack chance?" the android said.

Vegeta was slowly starting to think the same way, but he knew he had to stop this insolent dog, before he jeopardized everything that Vegeta was trying to protect. Vegeta powered up again, and quickly grabbed Superman's arms, and thrust his knee as hard as it would go against Superman's stomach. He grabbed Superman's cape, and tightly wrapped it up around Superman's wrists. Then while he was detained for a second, Vegeta put every ounce of energy he had into a single punch directly between Superman's eyes. This caused Superman to fall to the ground rapidly, unconscious.

The android looked on, stunned at Vegeta's sudden action, disbelieving what he just saw, and for a split second became very afraid that Vegeta might win even against himself. But the android kept his composure and looked at Vegeta in a sort of awe, and became intent on pushing the Saiyan to his limits. Vegeta wasted no time in showing his intentions and powered himself up to full strength and hurled himself at the android. And again, in a flash, they were fighting at a speed that the normal untrained eye could not see. Vegeta was pouring every ounce of emotion into his fighting while trying his hardest to fight clearly and focused. Instead of using his emotions to fight he used them to fuel his energy, pouring it all into every attack.

With every attack, Vegeta kept on thinking of how he felt when he heard of Bulma and Trunks' deaths by this android, how he felt when he witnessed Kakarot's death, and how, even in the face of death, the man who he always felt was a friend, and yet his opponent, told Vegeta that he had faith in him. The only link to Vegeta's heritage, and pride of his race, had died at the hands of this android, not to mention a very good friend. All of a sudden Vegeta's strength shot through the roof, and levels of power that Vegeta had never felt surged through his body. The android backed off, and was astonished again at the energy he was detecting from Vegeta, and was even in more shock when he realized that it was still climbing. Vegeta's emotions raged in his mind, and he physically struggled to try to keep it under control. But it had to break free, Vegeta knew that all the pent up emotions had to be let loose. Vegeta stopped fighting it and just let it all go.

In the instant that Vegeta let everything go and just let the emotions flood in, he felt a familiar feeling and knew that he was going to transform. Vegeta did nothing to stop it and just let it come, allowing his emotions to flow through him. There was a flash and loud bang and Vegeta yelled out at the top of his lungs. The energy the android detected was enormous, larger than he had ever encountered or calculated possible from Vegeta, or any other Saiyan for that matter. The bright light cleared and there floated Vegeta. His appearance was totally different than it had been a moment ago. Instead of tall spiky hair, he had long and drooping spiky hair. Where his eyebrow hair once was appeared just bare skin, the area around his eyebrows more prominent. Vegeta's body posture was straighter and the size of his body was slightly bigger. But what the android could not get past is the vast amount of energy that he detected from Vegeta. The android soon felt like the mouse compared to the lion and for a few minutes stood in complete fear of his opponent. Vegeta stood there calming down from his rage and trying to concentrate on the feelings and energy he had just recently attained.


	3. Vegeta's Mistake Ch3

Please READ AND REVIEW! I won't know what to fix if you don't!

Chapter 3

WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHAT KIND OF POWER HAVE I UNLEASHED? WAS KAKAROT RIGHT IN HIS ASSUMPTION THAT I TOO WOULD ASCEND? I DID TRANSFORM DIDN'T I? HAVE I FINALLY REACHED WHAT KAKAROT HAD CALLED SUPER SAIYAN 3? NOW THIS ANDROID HAS NO CHANCE, AND I CAN FINALLY RID THE PLANET OF SUCH A VILE AND CRUEL CREATION, Vegeta thought to himself

"How?" The android blurted out. "How did you summon such an incredible transformation?"

The android was starting to lose his patience. This Saiyan had just conjured a strength that he had never seen before. Strength that Dr. Gero had not prepared him for, nor gave him a means of conquering. The android was in every way becoming more and more like Vegeta and this also angered him.

"Well, android, I suppose that this energy has been inside of me the entire time. It just took someone like you to bring it out of me." Vegeta's confidence in himself and in his cause had returned, along with his assurance that he could beat this inferior machine.

"Well, Vegeta, this little burst in your energy doesn't really matter, because you are still no match for me." The android was trying to not to show his fear. Lucky for him he could not sweat.

Vegeta wasted no time in testing his new powers out on the android. Vegeta vanished in a woof of air, and then reappeared with his fist implanted in the android's face. And for a second they just sat there floating in the air. A smug look on Vegeta's face, a confused and bewildered look on the android's. Then, without hesitation, the android's facial expression turned to that of anger and with out missing a beat, shot an energy blast from his exposed palm, which was pointed right at Vegeta's stomach. The blast impacted, but when the smoke cleared, Vegeta was floating as if he were standing, and without a single scratch on him. The android stared, speechless, and for a moment the thought crossed his mind that maybe Vegeta would beat him. But then he cleared his head and thought.

NO, THIS FOUL FLESH AND BONE CREATION CANNOT BEAT ME! I AM MORE THAN WHAT HE IS! I AM BETTER THAN HIM IN EVERY WAY. DR. GERO CREATED ME TO BE MORE THAN HIS EQUAL. I EVEN BEAT GOKU, AND GOKU WAS MORE POWERFUL THAN VEGETA! HOW CAN HE BE GIVING ME SO MUCH TROUBLE? WAS IT ANOTHER INCIDENT OF TIME TRAVEL? DID TRUNKS COME BACK THROUGH TIME AGAIN AND WARN HIM OF ME? BUT IF SO, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE ELSE KNOW ABOUT ME? AND WHY WAS VEGETA HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE WITH ME BEFORE? NO, THIS IS ALL JUST A LITTLE BIT OF A DIFFICULTY. I SHOULD GO BACK TO THE LAB AND GATHER ALL MY ENERGY CELLS. THEN VEGETA WILL BE NO MATCH FOR ME, AND THIS LITTLE INSECT WILL BE SQUASHED, AND I CAN FINISH THE EARTH!

The android's expression seemed to be one of pleasure and deceit.

"Vegeta, I can see you have gotten some new skills. Now that you have them you seem quite powerful. But to tell you the truth, I am not up to my complete power yet. I need to go and collect my final design. Do you think that maybe you would rather fight me when I am at "Full Strength"?" The android was trying to play on Vegeta's pride.

"Android, I am not going to fall for the same trick twice. Cell did that to me, and I found out that I was no match for him. Now that I have you where I want you, what makes you think that I would give up the chance to get rid of you for good?" Vegeta was playing it careful, after all, if the android knew everything he knew, then the android knew that Vegeta couldn't hold this form long without having to re-summon it after rest.

"No, android, I think I'm going to finish you here and now while I have the strength and ability to." Vegeta smiled. "You do understand, don't you?"

This outcome angered the android. Vegeta was supposed to fall for that one perfectly; apparently Dr. Gero hadn't been following Vegeta much after the Majin Vegeta era.

"But Vegeta, I can guarantee that I will be more than a challenge. And you may even still be able to beat me." The android was steadily thinking of trying to outrun Vegeta back to the lab.

"Don't do it, Vegeta. You know what he is capable of if he gets to a town or a city with ample enough people." The voice came from beside Vegeta.

Vegeta looked next to him astonished. That last hit he directed at this being should have put him into a coma for weeks, but instead he was floating there right next to him, cape and all.

"Don't look so surprised, Vegeta. Your last hit may have been hard, but my head is harder. You only knocked me out." Superman was looking in the android's direction, and from the look on his face, he had made a decision.

"I gathered from the look on your face when you started your attack on him, that you were doing this out of revenge, or to rid the earth of him. I now understand why you attacked me, this is a matter between him, and you, and I interfered. But don't let his antics and wily ways get to you. You have a new gift, and now that you have it, you must use it. I can help you, but only so far. I realize that I may be of no match for him, but if we work together, Earth can be rid of him for good." Vegeta looked on astonished that he figured out the whole situation, from just watching the fight.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but this fight is mine. And even if you could keep up, this android is more powerful than you. He would eat you apart and spit you out for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Vegeta was trying to get him to back down.

"I don't care much if I get hurt; he won't be able to harm me that much. And besides Vegeta, I'm more powerful than you think." And with that Superman was gone in a flash, and at the android's face.

He grabbed the android by the arm and started to swing him in a circle, faster and faster until he let him go toward the ground. The android hit rock and kept on going. Soon there was a bigger explosion of dirt and the android was flying up through the air, and dust. There was a blur of red and blue and Superman appeared above the Android and punched him square in the face in Vegeta's direction. Superman appeared in front of Vegeta and punched the android again but this time grabbed his arm and started to swing around again.

"You know Vegeta, I am not an Earthling. I am not of this planet, nor am I from any surrounding ones. I came from a planet called Krypton, in a little tiny spaceship. I was sent here from Krypton because my planet was going to explode. And because of my alien body, I have been given powers, because my body reacted to your yellow sun's rays." Superman threw the android back at the ground, gave chase again till he caught up with him and then punched him upwards again.

Superman stopped the android again and started to squeeze him tightly, wrapping his arms around the android and pulling in with all his might.

"You see, Vegeta, I am not ordinary, so this fight isn't going to affect me ordinarily either." Superman kept on squeezing the android.

The android could not believe the intensity of this being's strength, or the intensity he was fighting with. Every attack showed the android new levels of pain that the android could not even compute in his robotic mind.

CURSE DR. GERO FOR GIVING ME A HUMANIOD BODY THAT CAN FEEL PAIN. CURSE HIM FOR GIVING ME EMOTIONS. VEGETA'S, IN FACT. CURSE HIM FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO ANTICIPATE THIS KIND OF A DISTRACTION HAPPENING. WHY IS IT AT EVERY TURN I AM ALWAYS BEING HINDERED?

The android pulled one arm out, and with every ounce of energy he could muster without being in pain, shot an energy blast straight at Superman's chest. Superman held on as he went flying backwards, making sure that he did not let go of his enemy. The android was furious that this man would not let go of him. The Kryptonian had to give up somewhere, somehow, but just as the android was about to shoot another blast, Superman's eyes lit up and a beam of energy escaped them, and a burning sensation started in the android's hand.

DID HE JUST DO WHAT I THINK HE DID? DID HE JUST SHOOT A BEAM OF PURE HEAT OUT OF HIS EYES RIGHT AT MY HAND? Thought the android

The android looked down at his hand and saw that wires, and bone, and blood were all pouring out of his hand. Superman squeezed harder and then let go of the android. Vegeta looked on shocked, as the android fell to the ground clutching its hand and yelling in what seemed like pain. Superman just stood there and crossed his arms as he started to descend on the androids figure embedded in the rock below.

"I can't believe that this alien, this Kryptonian being, was able to inflict so much damage to an android I've been fighting for four hours straight." Vegeta's mouth finally closed and a smile came to his face.

Vegeta relaxed and started to descend on the scene as well.

"Well, Kryptonian, do you have a name? Or should I just give you one?" Vegeta had tried a little comedy, Superman didn't smile.

"Actually Vegeta, I've been meaning to tell you that. But you so rudely interrupted me earlier." A smile escaped his face.

"My name on earth is Superman; I've come to learn that my Kryptonian name is Jal-Lal, son of Jor-El." Superman winced; he never liked it when he let his Kryptonian name slip. He despised it really, only his Earth mother called him that.

"Superman, isn't that a name that is just a little plain?" Vegeta was unimpressed, and trying to hold back laughter. "Don't you think you should change it? Or at least make it more exciting?"

"People like it, and so do I, as a matter of fact." Superman took on an insulted pose. "It's simple, concise, and it explains many things better than any other word."

"OK, Mr. Superman, what makes you so super?" Vegeta was trying to get a rise out of him. "Besides what I've seen."

Superman stood up and brushed off his clothes. After all, a superhero can't be messy after a battle.

"Well, for one thing, Vegeta, my skin is impenetrable. Nothing can cut, bruise, or maim my skin." He grunted.

"Well, of course Superdork, neither can anything earthly do so to me. My energy prevents that." Vegeta chuckled.

Superman let out a sort of grunt yet chuckle, "You don't get it do you? Not even you can penetrate my skin." Superman rolled up his sleeves.

He turned to the android and then punched his face as hard as he could, which caused the android's circuitry to reboot. He was out cold for quite a while. Superman turned to Vegeta and stood as stiff and straight as could be.

"I dare you to shoot me with your energy blast as hard as you can. I want every ounce of energy you can muster." Superman looked around his body. "Just hit me square in the chest. Wouldn't want you missing another part of my body and ending up with the rest of the blast hitting something else."

Vegeta huffed his nose in the air and then turned around, "You do realize that at my level I can destroy multiple planets don't you?"

Superman looked at him one more time, this time more serious.

"Yes, Vegeta, now just do it!" Superman was getting angry.

Vegeta shook his head and got into position. He raised his hand, palm out with his fingers extended straight from his palm. He started to summon a gigantic energy wave and then released it straight at Superman. The blast was enormous and the body of the android went flying into another rock and was embedded into it. There was dust and rock flying everywhere and it took a few minutes for the dust to clear. When Vegeta was able to see clearly, he saw a large creator like path that went straight away from Vegeta for several miles. Vegeta looked at the android, saw that he was still unconscious and then flew to the end. And when he saw the smoke clear at the end of the trench, he saw Superman sitting down without a single scratch on his clothes or his body except for where he rolled up his sleeves. Superman's sleeves were gone.


	4. Vegeta's Mistake Ch4

Chapter 4

Vegeta looked on in amazement and awe at what he saw before him. Not even Majin Buu would have survived the intensity of Vegeta's last energy blast. But there sat Superman, no bones broken, no cuts or scrapes, not even a bruise. Vegeta could not believe his eyes.

"I can't believe it, I hit you with the strongest blast I could, without hitting the planet with it. By all rights you should be vaporized!" Vegeta could not come up with an explanation.

"I don't know why my skin reacts to your sun like that, but I am very thankful for it." Superman was rubbing the back of his head. "But you did succeed in giving me a slight headache."

Vegeta chuckled. This Superman was quite admirable indeed. And with that Vegeta looked behind him. And before Vegeta could even react Superman blurted out, "He's gone!"

Vegeta shot him a look of hopelessness. "Well of course he is gone, you idiot, I do have eyes you know."

BUT HOW? I ONLY WAS AWAY FROM HIM FOR A SECOND? HE MUST HAVE BEEN QUIET AND HID WHAT LITTLE POWER LEVEL HE HAS. BECAUSE I CAN'T SENSE HIM ANYWHERE.

"I can't believe you took your eyes off of him longer than a few seconds! Now we have to go look for him." The tone in Superman's voice did not seem pleasant.

"Number one, flyboy, we don't have to go looking for him, he will find us." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "And number two, he's an android created by Dr. Gero, they always thirst for a little destruction. We simply have to just wait for him to strike. He won't leave, he wants to beat us. Remember any of that, alien?"

Superman looked a bit insulted from that last remark, however close to the truth it was.

"I wouldn't talk, there, mister. If I'm right, you're not from around here, or from this planet either, I would believe." A tone of pleasantness came from Superman's voice.

Then suddenly another voice came from behind Superman. "That is a gross understatement." The hand on Superman's shoulder was green with long white nails.

Superman turned around and with astonishment looked at a green man. Except he didn't look like a man, at least not in the human sense. The green man had spots of purple that had straight rectangular shapes going across his bicep, and his skin was wavy, kind of like a tree-marking. The man was also wearing a base purple jumpsuit, with a white collar, and shoulder pad complete with cloak on his shoulders. Then Superman noticed his sharp teeth, and the mostly white turban that had a 5 inch purple circle at the top.

"As you can see, I am not an earthling either, but I still fight for them." Vegeta had a peculiar grin to himself.

"So, Piccolo, the android didn't kill you after all. I have to give you credit, he beat you to a pulp not even a day ago and you're all ready to rush back into battle, even Kakarot would consider that fool-hardy."

"First off, Vegeta, I have no time for your foolish pride, and second thing, I was watching from the lookout and thought I might be able to give you a hand."

Vegeta turned in disgust.

"Well, hello there, and thank you for your offer of services. My name is Superman, and I guess you already met my new 'friend' Vegeta?" Superman seemed lost.

"Yes, Superman, I know who you are. You see, I am one of the watchers of Earth. I have followed your progress very intimately. I am supposed to make sure everything hangs in balance here, and if you can't tell, I have been doing a pretty shitty job of doing so. Therefore I decided that I should try to help you out a little. That way we all make it out together." The expression on Piccolo's face was one of years of knowledge.

Superman looked at him for a second. There seemed to be nothing evil about him except a twinge of anger that seemed to be bottled up, but aside from that, not too bad really. One other thing is that he could tell he was not from this planet, and not a genetic mistake from a lab, like he had first thought.

"Well Piccolo, I would be honored to have you join us and help out. That is if it wouldn't be any bother to Vegeta?" Superman waved his head in Vegeta's direction.

Vegeta grunted and shook his head.

"Fine, but if the Namek slows us down he is going to be left behind." Vegeta powered down to conserve energy, and started to make his ascent up to the sky.

Then all of a sudden in a poof of dark and very thick smoke appeared a woman, by her looks in her early twenties. But if you were to ask anyone who knows her, she is older than anyone else could comprehend, except for the select few on the earth who had been privileged with that knowledge.

A loud cough emanated from the cloud of smoke and a waving hand through the smoke appeared.

"Man, she has definitely got to teach me how to turn that down a bit. It's getting to be a little too much"

Piccolo instantly knew whom the person in the clearing smoke was, and by the look on his face, he was not too amused. Vegeta turned in growing impatience and stared at the cloud. Superman looked on as if he had seen similar appearances, which wasn't that much far off from the truth. Especially with Superman having been involved with the Justice League. The figure that came through was wearing a cloak that also resembled armor, and from the look of it had seen it's share of use. This woman had brown hair, a decent sized body, and striking blue eyes. Her eyes was what caught Superman, for they looked brighter and slightly more vibrant than any human he had seen in his lifetime on the planet.

The woman brushed herself off and fumbled around in her cloak. She appeared to be looking for something frantically and it also seemed important to her. Piccolo just kept his eyes closed and then made a comment.

"Lost your schedule again, there, Massacre? Or have you caught up to the 21st century yet?" The look on his face is one of great pleasure.

She looked up and stared with a big smile and wide eyes. As if she hadn't seen Piccolo in almost a lifetime, and then started hopping up and down in the air, even though she is floating.

"Oh my god! It's Pickle! Pickle! Pickle! Pickle!" She kept repeating the name even though it's no-where near the correct name for the person she was staring at.

"I can't believe you're still here! I thought you would have retired from being Guardian of Earth centuries ago. Man, the powers that be must really hate you over here. By the way, I heard you had separated and your good half I guess named himself Kami, and became watcher? Does that make you a sour Pickle?" She said it with energy beyond what most humans have the capacity for.

Piccolo looked at her and checked out her new clothes. Not quite as bad as they had been years before, this from his memory was very ridiculous. Massacre looked back at Piccolo in confusion. Almost as if she did but didn't recognize him. She then decided she was going to ask the question, no matter how stupid it sounded. She was used to being told she wasn't very bright at times.

"You know, you don't look a day over the crusades, there, Piccolo, then again you never really have looked like you age much." She winced as if she was expecting an insult.

Piccolo looked almost surprised at her comment. As if he almost expected her to know why he wasn't physically older than Kami. Piccolo smiled as he replied.

"There is a simple answer to your question Massacre, I was separated from my normal form yes, and at the time I was pure evil. But you know how fate is sometimes if you let it get you. It happened that I got off the lookout, and tried to take over the planet. But a little boy by the name of Goku was the only one who had the power, and the guts to stop me. Just before he had finished me off I put all my essence into a single egg which was then shot off in the direction of the lookout. I then grew up with the single purpose to get revenge on Goku. And when I finally did, it was at the cost of him sacrificing himself for the planet and I was the cause of his death. I was forced to use my Special Beam Cannon attack on his brother Raditz, he was holding Raditz but my attack went through him, and got Goku as well. His self-less act of sacrificing himself was what put me back toward the good side. And then things got a little more dicey later on and I had to fuse back with Kami, which I might add was kind of disconcerting. So that is how I am so much younger than you would have thought."

Massacre stood there with a blank expression on her face, almost as if she was lost in the whole explanation. But she soon recovered and had a equal comment to throw back.

"Well, at least I still have my beauty for all eternity, you will still eventually grow old." She snickered under her breath at that comment. She was very proud of it indeed.

Vegeta decided enough was enough and he wanted answers, now.

"Piccolo, do you know who this badly dressed and overly peppy woman is? And why is her name Massacre? And where did she come from anyways?" Vegeta's expression was priceless to both of them. It made Massacre smile.

Superman had been able to keep up so far, but he had to admit that Vegeta's questions were well founded, not to mention Superman wanted the answers to them as well. Just as they both were about to explain another person appears with a similar cloud of smoke, but this time it had a smell to it, and it didn't smell all to alluring. Sort of like the smell of a thousand rotting corpses being vented into a two foot by two foot room, with no windows. The person who stood in the cloud was also wearing a cloak, but even in the dark smoke you could see that it was orange, and you could hear very loud music playing along with it. You could also tell that he had what appeared to be a large scythe. It made Massacre slightly cringe with disgust.

"Hey, has anyone lost this notebook looking thing? I found it in my load of cloaks I was going to put in the laundry." The cloaked figure removed the hood and revealed his head. He had short, spiky hair that was a bright blood red, and his eyes were dark as if he were wearing eye shadow. Where there would be color in his eyes, instead there was nothing but black surrounded by a very bright white. He had on headphones that were almost as big as his head, and you could hear very loud rock music being played from them.

Massacre jumped up and down in the middle of the air again and shouted for joy.

"NATE, you found my day timer! I love you so much!" She floated over to him quickly and hugged him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, there Massacre watch the threads! I just had this detailed." NATE brushed himself off and took on his serious look again, but in a creepy kind of way.

"So you found them huh? Wait a minute, why is he still alive? I was sure that I had him on my list. Wait a minute, was there time travel involved again? Man HE lets THEM get away with too much man. I mean it really fucks with everything I do!" NATE looks very angry and you can almost see flames emanating from his eyes.

"Oh chill out NATE, everybody makes mistakes, you take your job way too serious at times I swear. I mean come on, in life you were obsessed with him! He was your hero! And besides, technically he isn't your responsibility. He is of the eastern hemisphere anyways, all you would have done is escort him to Snake Way. It's not like you were bringing him to the gates or the pit." Vegeta and Superman were confused, but Piccolo knew exactly what was going on.

Vegeta was starting to get seriously annoyed with all the cryptic references and the fact that the android was getting farther and farther away with every minute that was being wasted. Piccolo on the other hand was amused, He had never seen any other beings like Massacre in a long time, and maybe it would be better than just Massacre by herself.

"So he finally retired, did he? I bet he is just so happy, to finally be in the clear for the deaths that you are responsible for, Vegeta. And I bet the ones you're responsible for aren't far off, there, Massacre, I mean you did make a lot of mistakes during the Vietnam War. Not to mention your idea for the creation of the Atomic Bomb. I bet HE doesn't really appreciate your meddling sometimes. In fact, often have wondered how HE ever was able to put up with your mistakes in the first place." Massacre looked very insulted, and very angry.

Massacre started to fumble in her cloak for something sharp, but came up empty so she took NATE's scythe, and headed toward Piccolo with sheer anger. By the time she had reached him, Piccolo was already behind her yanking the scythe out of her hand and throwing it up in the air. Piccolo then proceeded without missing a beat to launch an energy blast at the scythe and blew it up. The light from the explosion was intense, lighting up the increasingly darker sky.

Please Read and Review! I won't know what to fix if you don't!


	5. Vegeta's Mistake Ch5

Chapter 5

The air cleared from Piccolo's energy blast explosion, and there was Piccolo, grinning bigger than Vegeta had ever seen him grin. Massacre was still in her position of getting ready to take off Piccolo's head with the scythe, with a look of utter surprise. Her eyes were open wide, and her jaw was wide open. The look of sheer disbelief on her face said it all, and even death was surprised and shocked at Piccolo's demonstration of speed and power. The thought had finally dawned on Massacre, that maybe attacking Piccolo may have been a bad move. But his speed that he displayed and power was still a little more than she could fathom. She slowly turned with her face still showing disbelief and astonishment.

"How, how, how in the-" She could only stammer the bits of the words that she wanted to come out of her mouth. She then pushed her jaw back up, pointed her finger with a confused look. Tried to say what she wanted again but had to take a breather -- again. Finally she was composed enough to be able to spurt out what she wanted to say.

"How in the hell did you do that? And why are you so powerful? The Pickle I knew wasn't nearly as powerful and nowhere near as fast as you are now. I just can't seem to figure it out. I mean, by all rights I should have been able to cut off your head. Or at least an arm and a leg, but no - you were gone and behind me before I even saw it. And I'm a supreme being!" She scratches her head and continues to look at Piccolo. But she only get' more confused, and can't figure it out.

NATE floats over to Massacre and whispers to her, " Do you mean to tell me that he is more powerful and faster than even you? Wow I think I'm going to have to get out the camera. I can see a competition coming on. This is priceless!" NATE keeps on chuckling as Piccolo's grin gets bigger.

"You know NATE, you could quite possibly be right there about me being better than her, but no I don't think a competition is gonna happen. She wouldn't want to admit in the end that I am better than her. And besides, she would find a way to rig the fight anyways, just like she always does." Massacre wasn't too amused.

"Now why do you have to keep bringing that up Pickle? I mean it was a few thousand years ago." Massacre shot Piccolo a disconcerting look.

Piccolo kept the smile on his face, and turned to her and laughed, "The only reason I keep bringing it up Massacre, is the fact that you are so easy to pick on. You don't defend yourself very well."

Vegeta poked Superman, and shot him a look of confusion, "Do you have any idea of what's going on here Superdork? I mean it seems like this woman has a very severe hatred for the Namek. Not to mention they seem to know each other very well." Superman was kind of snickering under his breath.

"Wow, Vegeta, you don't pay much attention to anything that annoys you do you? Must really make it hard at parties." Vegeta just shot him a look of annoyance.

"Well, well, at least I'm not a hideous shade of green," Massacre retorts towards Piccolo.

Piccolo looks very offended, and just turns the other way. Superman and Vegeta look at each other

"This is getting too weird, I think I'm going to go and pick on Drought for a little while." NATE disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Superman decided he was going to interfere. "I was just wondering people, are we going to get to chasing that android down? Or are we going to just sit here and have our jolly time trying to find him later when he is too far away?"

Vegeta looked on, and then decided he was going to pipe in too.

"The Kryptonian is right Piccolo we need to catch that thing before it gets stronger. I may be powerful enough now to stop it but who knows what'll happen if he gets those other power cells. Not to mention…..wait a minute, why are you staring at her like that Piccolo?" Vegeta looked confused, but then he realized that look. Vegeta knew that look, of course he knew that look, he gave Bulma that look quite often. Massacre was wondering what stopped Vegeta's rant to Piccolo when she noticed that Vegeta was looking at Piccolo confused.


	6. Vegeta's Mistake Ch6

Chapter 6

The android kept on running, not taking one minute to look back. He knew that if he did he would give Vegeta and Superman enough time to catch up. And he didn't need to let that happen. He had already lost half of his right hand; he didn't need to lose anymore.

The android got to the door of the lab, and took a look around. Making sure there was no one around, he decided he would punch in the security code instead of use the voice activation. Just in case there were spying eyes and ears about, he covered the speaker too as he punched in the code. The door opened and he walked forward, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Now all I have to do is make sure that I use all of the cells, ensuring my victory over Superman will only take 3, but victory over Vegeta will have to take all 6 energy cells. I do not have the means of absorbing that all in one shot. I think I'm going to have to revive the other android." He said in a very hesitant tone.

Dr. Gero had left two androids.

There was the android Vegeta, who more than resembled and exceeded the original.

Then there was the android Goku, who emulated the original Goku in most ways. The only difference in the real Goku and the android Goku was their clothes. The android wore opposite colors as Goku.

Now the android had walked over to the android Goku and decided that he was going to follow through with what he decided.

There was a whir and a knock and the door to the new android opened above their heads. There was a pause and Android Vegeta thought there might have been something wrong, but then the android Goku's eyes opened up slowly and his mouth opened as if he were taking a deep breath.

"Oh man, if I weren't an android I would think I was hungry." The android said with enthusiasm.

"I guess you could say you are Goku." The android Vegeta chuckled, "Your only running on internal batteries. You haven't installed your power cells yet. If you went after that clown Vegeta and his friends, you might have lost in a quick hurry." Android Vegeta was very happy at this new approach to things.

The fact that he looked rather goofy got to the new android. He wanted the real Goku's clothing and his real voice. To him, his voice wasn't exactly the same. Even though, Android Vegeta didn't seem to make a distinction. He kept on looking at the android Goku and chuckling.

"You know, you do look a lot like that clown Kakarot, but you look even more like a clown without his clothes." The snickering kept on going.

A bright light and a boom and the other android fired an energy blast at the android Vegeta, but he moved out of the way in a flash and ended up by him next to the mirror.

"You know you shouldn't do that, they could be close by and then we would be totally fucked. We don't have enough cells to keep us at full power for long." The Vegeta android commented, as he adjusted himself on the wall.

"Are you serious? Have they gotten that strong since the last time we were activated to watch them?" The look on his face was one of happiness. Definitely a copy of Goku


	7. Vegeta's Mistake Ch7

Chapter 7

Massacre looked from Vegeta to Piccolo wondering what they were looking at. Then she noticed that Vegeta was more looking at Piccolo than he was at her. Piccolo's look on his face was one of admiration, and remembering.

Massacre then realized what Piccolo was thinking about. The Crusades and everything in between the 4 years after that. Massacre started to blush and get nervous, and Vegeta could tell.

"Ok Namek, why are we sitting here when there is an android out on the loose? We should be going after this thing and trying to finish this ordeal once and for all!" Vegeta was starting to get annoyed.

Piccolo was startled for a second and then looked at Vegeta with a look of seriousness.

"Vegeta is right, we need to gather ourselves and get together a battle plan." Piccolo turned toward the east.

"I just hope that we can find him. If he is going after those extra energy cells he was talking about earlier then we have no time to lose. He could be impossible to beat after that you know?" Superman was getting as impatient as Vegeta, with good reason.

"I'm not entirely sure that is what he was meaning to do. I think he is still around, observing what we are planning next. And if that fact is so, I think we should take this somewhere else. Let's all go to the lookout and try to come up with something else" And with that Piccolo powered up and headed in the direction of the lookout.

"What is the lookout? And where is it anyways Vegeta?" Superman asked intently.

Vegeta scoffed and then turned to Superman, "A place to waste time and be safe. But also a good place to train, if you need to."

Vegeta powered up as well and started to head in the same direction. He stopped and turned around, "I suppose you all need me to guide you, so if your coming get up here and stop looking around like idiots!"

Superman looked at Massacre, shrugged and said, "Hey it can't hurt to go somewhere that the androids won't find us."

Superman flew off towards Vegeta, "Are you coming woman?" Vegeta asked.

She turned and faced them.

"I'll be there shortly, just get going!" She swore to herself as she realized she was planning something else.

Vegeta turned with a look of disgust, and started flying in Piccolo's direction with Superman right behind him, looking back and wondering what was bothering Massacre.

Massacre sat and stared at the now abandoned nuclear plant. She was sent there to make sure that the battle involved innocents. But instead she was late because she couldn't find her damned day timer. If only she could have been more organized, she might not have botched this one up. Other than seeing Piccolo, this was the worst day she had since her inauguration of becoming War's apprentice. She hadn't planed her entire afterlife being a bringer of destruction of the planet. And the only person she had ever loved in her afterlife was the one being who was charged with the guardianship of the Earth. Man her afterlife was getting more complicated by the second.

What she hadn't considered is that it could get a lot worse. And it did the next day. Massacre finally awoke the next morning in the same spot she was in when they left the night before. It was early morning here, where she slept in Purgatory it would be considered mid afternoon. She cursed herself for letting herself sleep, and got up and dusted her cloak off. She decided that she would help Piccolo, even if it cost her apprenticeship. She owed Piccolo that much, and a lot more for not letting the lookout end up involved in a lot of the creations she was responsible for. Even though Buu ended up becoming vastly out of her control, because he was made from magic, instead of human scientific methods.

Back at the lookout Vegeta, Piccolo and Superman sat at the edge of the half sphere lookout looking down in wonder of what was going on down on earth.

"So what do we do now?" Superman finally asked breaking the silence.

Piccolo looked on in a daze at the Earth, almost like he was trying to watch what was going on like he had done all those years ago.

"Excuse me sir, but we are receiving a transmission from New Namek. Elder Morey wants to talk to you Piccolo." a voice from behind them said.

It was Mr. Popo, the care taker of the lookout and tower it stood on. He was also the companion for anyone who becomes the guardian of the Earth. But since Dende had been guardian and was killed in battle trying to heal Goku, there was no guardian, and no Dragonballs to wish anyone back. So Piccolo took guardianship again till a new Guardian could be found, or they could get a hold of New Namek for a wish on their Dragonballs.

"Thank you Mr. Popo, which is the best news we have had in the last few days." Piccolo turned and smiled at him.

"Are you meaning to tell me you have been planning on using one of their wishes the entire time and you did not tell me Namek?" Vegeta demanded.

"Explain, right now!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Who is Elder Morey Piccolo?" Superman asked.

Vegeta looked at him and realized he didn't know the whole story. Vegeta explained it all as best as he could.

"So that's why you guys have been so worried. I thought it was because of the situation down there." Superman conjectured.

Piccolo kept on walking to the entrance to the main hall and then stopped when he felt a familiar power approaching the lookout. Vegeta did a one eighty degree turn when he felt the energy too and almost dropped to his knees.

"My hopes were true, I wasn't sure if they had survived. I thought for sure they had been taken out, so I waited to see if you could make a difference Vegeta. I'm glad I did, you proved to be more than what I was bargaining for." Piccolo said with a smile.

They all looked off to the west with great satisfaction, well that is all except for Superman, who was still just a little confused.

"Hey there, glad to see some of you survived. I wasn't sure if my gut instincts were right or not. Guess I'll never doubt them again, how's it going Vegeta?" said the man flying towards them.

He was followed by another person who was oddly similar to him in appearance except the symbol on his back.

"I'm so glad to see that you survived Gohan, and Goten you sure have gotten stronger since the last time we met." Piccolo said with a sound of relief.

Gohan and Goten landed. They were dressed in the same familiar outfits of their dad Goku, except for Goten's which had sleeves down to his wrists. But both of their symbols on the back were different. The one on Gohan's back was that of Piccolo's camp, and the one on Goten's back was that of Master Roshi's.

"Master Roshi thought it would be fitting if we wore our dad's uniform. But with the symbols of which style we fought in." Gohan said.

Piccolo could not hold back his pride, and relief that they were still alive, and honoring their father.

"I don't think he would have it any other way Gohan." Vegeta said with sincerity, which was rare for him.

"Ok, now that everything seems to be falling into place, we should only be expecting one more person if my guess is correct. We should be expecting her right about now." Piccolo gestured to his left as a cloud of smoke appeared.

Massacre appeared out of the cloud and looked back at everyone.

"Ok, what did I miss?" She said uncomfortably


	8. Vegeta's Mistake Ch8

Chapter 8

"Ok there Vegeta, how do we find the real versions of us?" the android Goku asked, as they were flying high above the ocean.

The other android gave him a sly look, and then pointed down to the oncoming city.

"We lure them out, and then we kick their asses!" He said in a maniacal laughter.

And without wasting time they powered up, looked at each other, and then laughed and flew toward the city faster than they had already been traveling. When they approached the city, the first thing the Goku android did was launch a volley of energy waves at the city.

"This ought to drive them out of their hiding place soon. And if not, then we just have to keep going. Eventualy even the Namek can't ignore us for long." The Vegeta android said as he launched a large energy ball toward a skyscraper.

"This is almost as fun as it was to watch 17 and 18 blow up all those cities. Only difference is that we are the ones causing all the damage!" the Goku android exclaimed, as he chased some humans down, and shot at them without aiming.

Meanwhile Piccolo was explaining to Massacre what their battle plan was.

"So you had the idea of using the Namek Dragonballs the entire time? Why didn't you just do it in the first place?" She quizzically asked.

Piccolo looked at her and pondered that question for a moment. He then turned around and started to walk into the building.

"Because I wanted to see if Vegeta could defeat the android. He apparently could, but Superman intervened, and caused the android to escape. Now we have to worry about how to beat him now that he has access to his other power cells."

Massacre looked on in awe at Piccolo's attention to detail and care full planning. She began to wonder why they had not gotten together all those years ago. And then pushed the idea out of her head, there were more pressing and important matters at hand that she could not get distracted from. At least she wasn't undressing him in the back of her mind. She would then have to wonder about her feelings, which she was trying not to think about at the moment.

Vegeta interrupted her day dreaming, "Why are you called Massacre to begin with anyways? Is that your job and if so why are you trying to influence a massacre when enough people get hurt by our own means?"

Massacre thought for a second and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation that Vegeta could understand.

"I am the apprentice of one of the Four Horsepersons of the Apocalypse. And that is my official name they gave me. And yes it is also my job, to influence a massacre; it will help weaken the human race that way." She took a deep breath from that explanation.

Vegeta looked confused, and totally lost, "Who are the Four Horsepersons of the Apocalypse?"

Gohan looked back at Vegeta and then realized that he had not lived on earth that long to know much about its history. Gohan took it upon himself to tell the story of the Horsepersons, and the fact that one of the originals, Pestilence retired due to the creation of penicillin. Vegeta looked back and forth from Gohan to Massacre, trying to fathom such weirdness, but to no avail could he put her in the place of the Horsepersons. If they were evil, and had apprentices, why would they choose such a person as Massacre? Is there some hidden and evil trait to her he could not sense? Was that part of her aura hidden from the rest of them? This made Vegeta not trust her until he could figure out what her true motives were.

"I see your risking your job to help us. But why if you're ultimate goal is the world's destruction? Wasn't these androids part of your creation? Shouldn't you be trying to ensure their victory?" Superman was just as confused as Vegeta; with the exception he had the intention of voicing his concerns.

Massacre looked at them both and laughed, "No, you guys. I'm not trying to ensure their victory. And I think that the earth deserves to be around for another few hundred years. Earthlings deserve to be able to decide when their time is up, not me."

"Even though your job does include the murder of tons of them at a time," Gohan interjected.

"True enough Gohan, but that is more of a population control situation than anything else. Humans reproduce more than the planet can handle. You see along with my being charged with the responsibility to ensure that the Apocalypse comes, I am also charged with the balance of the population. So my job does serve a couple of uses." She took another deep breath.

MAYBE I SHOULD QUIT SMOKING, she thought as she lit another cigarette.

Then without warning Piccolo screamed at the rest of them, "Are you guys coming or what? We need to figure out our wish so that we can relay it to Elder Morey."

Gohan continued his path into the building on top of the circular lookout. Vegeta slowly followed staring at Massacre the entire time as he walked past with his arms crossed across his chest. Goten just walked behind him and started talking on his cell phone. Massacre wished she was blessed with technology again.

Superman started to walk in the same direction waving his hand in front of him, "Come on, your not unwelcome no matter what Vegeta does."

Massacre smiled and felt better about the whole situation. She was really hoping that Piccolo would be kinder than Vegeta was being right now. She could use the extra companionship.

"Yes Elder Morey, we are all here. Even one of the Avatar's of Destruction." Piccolo gestured to Massacre who waved and said, "Hi."

"Good work Piccolo, I know see why your predecessor chose you. You are very wise and a very considerate Guardian." Elder Morey said with great admiration.

"I thank you sir, I only wish that Dende hadn't perished along with everyone else. We would then not have to bother you with such troubles." Piccolo said sincerely.

The look on Elder Morey's was one of great sorrow. Dende was a direct descendant of his line of family. It saddened him to know of his dark demise.

"I am sure once we make our wish that we will have all the time in we need to make sure this never happens again. Don't you think Piccolo; after all you are still the guardian of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber aren't you?" He asked with great interest.

Piccolo stopped and pondered the answer to that question. He looked genuinely confused until he understood the question, "Yes I do believe I am Elder. But what does that have to do with Dende?"

The Elder looked at him from the screen, "Because after this whole ordeal is done, I want you to train him to defend himself. And also teach him the fine art of escape and preservation."

Gohan looked and then interjected, "Hello Elder, it's been a long time, I have a question for you."

Elder Morey looked and then recognized who was talking to him.

"My goodness, Gohan, you sure did grow up didn't you? I am sorry to hear of your loss of your mother and your father. But I am glad to see that you and your younger brother Goten have survived." He was more relieved than anyone could see.

The Namek's like for Gohan had stemmed from their first encounter on the old planet Namek, when they came and stopped Frieza from destroying their entire race. It may have ended up in the destruction of their planet, but Gohan's father had kept with his promise and found them a new planet to live on. But Gohan's friendship with their most talented young one was what had stuck in Elder Morey's mind. The fact that Gohan as a child was so eager to make friends with an 'alien', and not hound him because he was different impressed him and convinced him that Gohan would be a great warrior some day.

"Goku would be very proud of you Gohan for wearing his uniform with such pride." Elder Morey pointed out.

"You really think so Elder? Do you really think my dad would be that proud of me?" Gohan asked very sheepishly

"Oh yes, Gohan you look like just as good of a fighter as him, if not better. Not to mention I can feel your power from here. It is a relief to feel such a positive and good energy emit from that planet. It is always threatened by such violence, we always pray for your victory over the odds."

Gohan blushed.


	9. Vegeta's Mistake Ch9

Chapter 9

"I hate to interrupt in such a pitiful display of affection here people, but we got a more pressing matter than that clown Kakarot's kid and how proud Kakarot would be of him." Vegeta retorted.

"I'm sure your problems are dire there Prince Vegeta, but do remember that it is our Dragonballs that you wish to use. I am only doing this because I feel what has happened on your planet is a great injustice for what you people do to protect it and I feel that you could use all the help you can get. In addition, insulting us isn't going to endear us to help you. Do you understand that Prince Vegeta?" Elder Morey's tone was that of annoyance.

Vegeta looked on shocked that someone finally acknowledged his birthright and then shut up. He knew better than to say something that would take away the Namek's respect toward his stature.

"Ok people, I do believe that Vegeta has a point. We did make the connection so that we could make a wish on the Namek Dragonballs that Elder Morey has taken the time and patience to grant us use of. So let's not spoil this opportunity." Piccolo winked in Vegeta's direction, which got the proud Saiyan to smile.

Piccolo gently rubbed his chin as he thought. Vegeta did the same as he tried to think of a wish that would make a large difference in the situation.

Superman was the one who finally came up with the idea.

"You know we are definitely going to need the extra help, and we probably would have done the same thing after we beat them even if we did wish for something else. Why don't we just wish, for all of those who have been killed by the android, back to life?" Vegeta looked at him with pride and astonishment.

Piccolo's eyes had risen, because he had not thought of that aspect. With all those wished back by Parunga, the dragon would have to bring back Goku, Trunks, Bulma, and everybody else. It would make things a little easier and also making training in the time chamber more effective, but even Parunga gets tired of the same wishes over and over again.

Then all of a sudden, Piccolo sensed a great many lives vanishing from the planet. It was the second most horrifying feeling that he had ever had. The first was feeling every life on Earth, save one, being snuffed out by Majin Buu's attack from the lookout that day. Then even Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and even Massacre felt it as they all disappeared.

"Garr, darn him! He couldn't have waited until we made our wishes? That vile and evil android! I'm going to rip him apart with my own two hands!" Gohan shouted in sheer rage.

The young Saiyan's energy started to take a sharp rise as his anger jumped to higher levels. "They didn't even have a chance!"

Gohan's anger rose to new heights, as so did his energy, Piccolo was startled as his energy grew. Then without warning the energy around him flashed and changed from white to yellow, his hair stood even more on end, and changed color to from black to gold. His muscles grew a few sizes and he started to grunt in frustration. Everyone backed away, everyone except for Vegeta, who also looked as if he was in anger. Vegeta's energy started to show, and he too became a Super Saiyan. They both looked at each other and in a sort of agreeing look took to the sky, flying out the door and to the edge of the lookout.

"Are you thinking what I am Gohan?" Vegeta asked in clenched teeth.

Gohan nodded not even looking at Vegeta.

"Yea, this has to be put to an end, HERE AND NOW!" Gohan yelled and powered up once more with pure anger and hatred.

"Fine, but we have to go now before there are anymore innocent lives taken, we cannot go if we are hesitant. I know how you feel Gohan, and I too am hurting. So do we do this or not?" Vegeta asked in intent on going anyway.

"NO! You can't go you guys! We have no clue as to how powerful he has gotten, and not to mention you're both only going to make it worse if you die." Piccolo screamed as he tried to catch up to them.

"Shut up Namek! You haven't lost your entire family to that freak; you didn't lose your only son to a fake that did it for sheer pleasure. In addition, you didn't lose your only father, of which you looked up to your entire life. If you had lost all of these things, you would have the knowledge and feelings of what we must do. Keep getting ready for the dragon. Make your wish. If Gohan and I don't make it you can always use the earth Dragonballs to wish us back!" Vegeta turned back to the edge of the lookout, with a single tear in his eye.

Gohan looked at Piccolo, "I have to do this Piccolo, I can feel them crying, I can feel them hurting so bad its maddening. If it were my father, you would understand. I deeply appreciate your concern, but with my dad gone, I have to take his place. Vegeta and I are the Earth's only hope. And if we can't do it, then we will just have to find another way. Vegeta's right, we owe them Piccolo. And it will be a cold day in hell if I don't show them what messing with a Saiyan family can do." Gohan had a look of hope in his eye.

"But, I can't lose you two; you guys are my only hope at defeating this thing. If we can just wait till we make the wish, at least then you will have Goku to help you!" Piccolo's voice was one of great worry and concern.

Massacre came running up and looked at them all. Listening to the hurt in Gohan's voice and Vegeta's too was too much. She had a deep feeling that she needed to help. Nevertheless, she knew the lookout needed someone to protect it. Superman couldn't do it alone.

"Piccolo let them go," a voice came from behind Massacre. "They have to do this for their honor. They have to do this for a sense of avengement."

The person behind Massacre wasn't Superman, but Mr. Popo. He had a look of great sorrow in his eyes.

"They have always taken great pride in their families. And now that they have a chance and another to guide and help them, they are going to be unstoppable. Not by you, me, or even Massacre. Not even the Grand Kai and God could stop them. This is their fight, and this is their revenge. This is beyond any of us. It's about family Piccolo, and that is what family does when one of their own is taken down. They avenge them." Mr. Popo looked at them and gave them thumbs up.

"Alright, but you guys better high tail it out of there if it gets too dicey." Piccolo said calm and clear.

Vegeta smiled, "Have you ever known me to back down from a fight Piccolo? You just make sure that wish gets taken care of. We will handle the rest." Vegeta waved at him with a smile.

"Be careful you guys. We need you alive." Massacre said with a wave of her hand.

Somehow, Massacre knew that they would be ok. She somehow knew that they would at least make it out alive. How she knew was beyond her, but she was going to trust it. She just hoped that she wasn't wrong.

Vegeta and Gohan looked for where the lost lives came from and could see smoke in the far distance of the horizon.

"Are you ready Gohan?" Vegeta asked.


	10. Vegeta's Mistake Ch10

Chapter 10

The android Vegeta was busy blasting buildings away when one of his sensors detected a pair of energy levels heading his way.

"Well there Goku, looks like we have two uninvited guests coming to play." The android retorted.

The other android, Android Goku, got up from his kneeling position and looked in the direction of the energy.

"From the looks of it, it could be Gohan and Vegeta. Wait. Yes. It is Gohan and Vegeta, and it looks like they are all fired up about something." He had a look of humor on his face.

The other android looked in the same direction and then got down from where he was to completely face this new threat.

"I'd say that Gohan and Vegeta are quite mad at what we are doing here. Maybe you should hide your energy and surprise them from behind. Don't you think that would be such a good strategy?" He looked at the android Goku.

"What for, they have probably already sensed I was here, they probably can tell it's an android energy signature. Not to mention Vegeta isn't as dumb as Dr. Gero made him out to be. He seems to have things well in tact." He said as he started to stretch.

The Vegeta android looked at him quizzically.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked puzzled.

The Goku android looked at him with a grin and then continued his stretches.

"I'm not completely sure, all I know is that Goku used to stretch before a great battle, and it just seemed like something smart to do." He started to count.

"One, two, three, four…" He kept on going.

The android Vegeta walked over and smacked him on the head.

"We may have human bodies you halfwit but our robotic sides stretch them already for us." He pointed out.

The android Goku looked at him with a blank stare, as if he didn't understand what the other android was talking about. He then looked up the schematics of his design and then noticed where this new information was stored.

"Oh, I see. Now I get why I wasn't so tired when I got up." He said with enthusiasm.

Then they noticed that Vegeta and Gohan were almost right on top of their positions.

Gohan and Vegeta looked down and saw where the awesome dual power was coming from.

"Two, androids? I thought you were going to get your extra energy cells!" Vegeta retorted.

The androids both looked at each other and broke up laughing.

"I did you fool. But do you really think I would have come here by myself and tried to fight you when I knew you would be coming with someone else?" Vegeta android asked.

Gohan looked at the one that looked like his dad.

Vegeta was starting to wonder what the androids were up to, and then realized that they were going to try to attack them one on one.

Then without a warning Gohan burst out his energy and started to power up more, the thought of the kids and parents and innocent people was getting to him. He then felt that old feeling when everything was going to let go. And he let it, feeling the familiar flood of energy he had once felt when he fought Cell all those years ago. Then Gohan's energy flowed out from him pushing the androids and even Vegeta back a little when the first initial wave came.

"What is this power I'm sensing from you Gohan? Are you really back to your old self?" the Vegeta android asked.

"I'm back alright, and this time you're not going to escape me." Gohan said with determination. "Your ruthlessness and horrifying of these people stop today. I am no longer going to stand by while you ruin the lives of everyone on this planet. Not while I'm here."

Android Vegeta looked at him with enthusiasm. Looking at him in awe of Gohan's newfound strength and determination.

"Why don't we see just how powerful you have BECOME?" The Vegeta android exclaimed

The android lashed out with an energy blast that flew toward Gohan. Gohan knocked it away from himself and powered up. He then flew head long in the direction of the android and started to attack with everything he had. The android blocked his every move, and punched whenever he got the chance. A grin appeared on his face as he fought with him, inspired by the boy's skill and intensity of his fighting. The android had to raise his power level a little and fight fiercer every second.

"I wonder what got under his skin?" The other android said.

Vegeta powered back up to Super Saiyan 3 and also flew toward the new android. "Why don't you find out first hand android?"

Vegeta started his own attack and the Goku android was shocked as he was punched in the head and kneed in the stomach. However, he soon got a grip on his concentration and started to block and hit Vegeta blow for blow.

Meanwhile back up at the lookout Piccolo sat at his usual spot on the edge. Eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face. Massacre walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How's everything going on down there?" She asked, concerned.

"The fight has begun." Was all Piccolo could say.

Her hand on his shoulders was comforting for what it was worth. He remembered for a moment the time they had together, and how much it had meant for them both. It meant a lot to Piccolo that she hadn't tried to bring any of it up right now. Even though it was a mater that they would have to eventualy straighten out. After all, it didn't end too well between them all those years ago.

"Look Piccolo, I know you probably don't trust me right now. In addition, I can understand why. I really did hurt you back then and my job isn't very trustworthy of a job to begin with. I don't make any excuses for what I did. However I do want you to know one thing, and I hope this makes some sort of difference. I did love you then, and in some ways I still do. But we cannot let that hinder us now."

Piccolo lost his concentration during her speech, and even opened his eyes to look at her. She had actually kept her beauty after all these years. She still made his heart flutter now that he was past all the barriers they had put up on each other. Piccolo said nothing, but put his hand on her head and gave her a smile. For some reason that seemed like the right thing to do.

Massacre couldn't quite understand what was going through her green friends head. Nor for that matter ever understand what went through his head. However, she often had an idea, or gut instinct that she could trust him. And with his hand over her head and his smile he gave her, it was all she needed to understand that he was well on his way to trying to make things better. She could deal with that.

"Don't worry Massacre," He finally said. "I'm sure that when we make the wish, Goku will be of great help to us."

She looked up at him and could only smile. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around him and just hug him. However, she didn't want to make this perfect moment any more awkward than it could be. She was content with this.

"You guys, come quickly!" Mr. Popo yelled.

"What's wrong Mr. Popo?" Massacre said as she started to run towards the door.

Piccolo was there before she could blink. She had still not quite gotten used to his speed. It was kind of an attractive attribute, she thought to herself.

"Piccolo, we must make our wish now. Parunga has been very patient, and is demanding the wish be made now." Elder Morey said though the intercom.

The only image that could be seen on the screen was the camera following the dragon up from the Dragonballs.

"Fine Elder Morey, I am glad you waited as long as he would." Piccolo said sincerely.

Massacre looked on in awe of what the dragon looked like. She could imagine what his sheer size might look like. Moreover, how powerful he must feel like, the thought just sent chills down her spine.

"Our wish is this," Piccolo said, "we wish for everyone that has or will be killed by the android pair, individually or together, be brought back to life. The only ones that need to be brought back here are Goku, Chi-Chi, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, Vegeta, Goten and Gohan. The rest of them only need to be brought back to where they died." Piccolo worried it would be too big of a wish for the dragon.

Elder Morey paused a moment and then called out to the dragon.

"Parunga, can you bring back all of the people who will or have been killed by the two androids on earth, to life? In addition, can you have Goku, Chi-Chi, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, Vegeta, Goten and Gohan when brought back to life sent to the lookout on Earth?

There was a pause as the dragon pondered his question. Everyone sat in silence on New Namek and on the lookout.

"That wish is well within my power to grant." The dragon said in his mighty voice.

Elder Morey looked relieved. He then spoke his wish in the Namibian language as loudly as he could.

"Okay," said the dragon as he made the OK gesture with his fingers.

The dragon's eyes grew a bright red, and a sound like an object screaming to the ground was heard all around on the planet Namek. The dragon then waved to them and spoke.

"Your wish has been granted. I will see you all again the next time you gather the Dragonballs." The dragon vanished.

The Dragonballs glowed and then floated into the air in their perfect seven-ball circle. Then they flashed bight orange and separated into their own respective directions across the sky.


	11. Vegeta's Mistake Ch11

Chapter 11

Piccolo waited, he half expected to hear Goku's voice right away, but did not hear it. Instead he heard the voices of Chi-Chi and Bulma arguing about who was the prettier woman. That was a fight that would not be won easily, Piccolo thought. Then without a missed beat Goku and Trunks appeared in front of Piccolo. The dragon had a weird way of knowing where they needed to be. Sometimes it creeped out Piccolo to no end.

"Hey Piccolo, how's it goin?" Goku asked.

Piccolo smiled.

"Yea, how is it goin?" Trunks asked and then paused. "Goku do you feel that? Is that power Gohan and my dad?"

Goku paused and walked out onto the front of the lookout and walked to the edge.

"Yea Trunks and it seems they are not alone. Wow Vegeta has surpassed himself! We may not be needed after all!" Goku said with great enthusiasm.

"Wait a minute; you guys know what's going on?" Piccolo asked.

Goku turned, "Yea Piccolo, you should know I always show up at the feet of King Kai. He was rather happy to see me this time. I think he has finally gotten over the fact that I blew up his planet with Cell."

Piccolo could do nothing but grin. Same old Goku, always willing to participate or help.

However, Piccolo had a feeling that things were going to turn for the worse. That was always Kami's intuition, and it sometimes made him worry. Kami always made the situation direr than it was. But that came with being Guardian for as long as he has. He has seen everything happen to the earth and knows how quickly it can get out of hand.

"Hey Piccolo, can you see the fight from here?" Bulma asked.

Piccolo found hearing her annoying voice refreshing. You could always count on Bulma to make things seem lighter at the moment.

"Yea I can Bulma, and Vegeta and Gohan are doing rather well, better than I had anticipated."

"You let my baby go there and fight them?" Chi-Chi yelled at Piccolo.

This was another thing that was refreshing to Piccolo, he hated hearing it at the time, but he knew that all Chi-Chi wanted was the safety of her family.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but I couldn't have stopped him if I wanted to. He felt the hurting of all the people down there and couldn't stand it. Not to mention his sense of duty that he had to help out because you were no longer alive Goku."

Goku smiled, his son had really become the fighter that he had always hoped he would. In addition, he was fighting for the right causes. Even though he may be fighting out of rage might have not been a good thing. Nevertheless, he knew at least that Gohan's motives were the correct ones.

"I can understand that Piccolo," Chi-Chi said. "But what I don't understand is why you didn't try to stop him physically?"

Piccolo's attention seemed to be focused on the fight below; he was secretly hoping that Vegeta and Gohan had what it took to keep things going.

"Gee, it seems to me like Gohan and Vegeta may have everything together Piccolo. I may not be needed after all." Goku noted.

Piccolo was not as sure.

Meanwhile back at the battle Gohan's energy seemed to be growing.

"Goddamn kid where do you keep all this energy?" The Vegeta android said in confusing.

The android's attacks were only stopping Gohan temporarily. Only enough time to give in another hit before Gohan would retaliate. Every punch Gohan landed seemed to get stronger and stronger. This seemed to get on the androids nerves as his facial expression continued to show more contempt with each hit.

"How do you feel now android? Does being beaten down like the slime you are seem a little less fair when you're facing someone of greater power?" Gohan asked in sheer anger.

"Or are you just scared that a lowly Saiyan is kicking your ASS?" Gohan yelled as he punched the android in the face. Gohan then grabbed him by the hair and slammed a knee into the androids face. This gave the android a confused look as Gohan grabbed him from behind and started to kick his back with his knees. The android yelled out in pain with every hit. As if, he was actually in severe pain. Gohan's intensity grew as his power climbed to even higher levels than Gohan thought he was capable of.

"How do you like it now? How do you like being reduced to such a meaningless and pitiful state?" Gohan asked.

The android did not have a response, save for one maneuver that he had been saving for an emergency. The android turned his legs backwards and caught Gohan by the legs and started to pull down towards his front. This caused Gohan's arms to let go and throw him in front of the android. The android let go and concentrated a large energy ball in front of his hands. Directed straight at Gohan, the energy ball launched and hit Gohan dead center in the back. Gohan yelled in pain, and another hit and another. Gohan could do nothing but yell in pain. His attacks increasing in power, and in number.

"How do you like that kid?" The Vegeta android asked, as he flew at him and planted his knee into the center of Gohan's back.

"How do you like the feel of my might now? Are you so smug now that I surprised you and gave you a taste of your own energy?"

Gohan tried to reach behind himself and grab the android's knee. However, the android moved it away and just slammed his clenched fists down onto Gohan's shoulders. Sending the young Saiyan hurtling to the ground, and impacting into a giant boulder.

Gohan got up, stunned, and looked up at the android.

"Dad, I will not fail you." Gohan said to himself, "I will defeat this android and prove that I'm just as great a fighter as you."

Meanwhile Vegeta was dishing out a vengeance, all his own on the android Goku. His fist implanting into the androids face, and then his leg flying against the androids side. The android went flying into the ground while Vegeta appeared in front of it and used his own hair as a weapon, which launched the android straight into the air. Vegeta flew up past the android, grabbed him by his hair, and kept on pounding on the androids face.

"How do you like that android? Do you like it when my fist connects to your face? You look tired, maybe you should LIE DOWN!"

Vegeta slammed the android into the ground, fired his largest attack at the android and then slammed his knees into the androids back.

"Wow this seems to be so hard. A lowly Saiyan is beating the android that can destroy a defenseless city. I wonder if your counter part is having as much fun. WHY DON'T WE FIND OUT?" Vegeta yelled as he threw the android in the direction of Gohan's fight with the android Vegeta.

"Gee Gohan, doesn't it seem like things are turning around?" The android Vegeta asked smugly.

Without hesitating Gohan appeared behind the android and backhanded him to the ground. The android hit with a loud crash as the earth around him broke free. Gohan then impacted with his foot directly into the androids back. Gohan grabbed him and threw him to the side. Firing energy attacks at the android, one after the other. Gohan then flew into the cloud of smoke and found the androids knee in his side and its fist across his face. Gohan then quickly turned and thrust his leg against the androids side and threw his left fist into the androids right cheek.

"This is for my Father, this is for my Mother, this is for my Daughter, and this is for my Wife." Gohan said after every punch he gave. Giving every ounce of his energy into his attacks.

The dust cleared and then Gohan got into his dad's famous pose.

"And this is for me," Gohan put his hands together in front of him, and positioned one foot in front of him and one foot behind him.

"KA-ME-," Gohan brought his hands behind him, and an energy ball appeared between them.

"HA-ME" Gohan concentrated every ounce of his energy into his attack.

"This android is your end!" Gohan yelled before finishing his attack

"HAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan brought his hands forward as he yelled the last part of his attack and the energy ball turned into an energy wave and went straight for his target.

The android looked shocked and scared. He was going to meet his end at the behest of this puny mortal, and he did not want it to end this way. The android started to launch energy ball after energy ball at the attack. However, none of them even stopped it; it just kept on coming straight for him. The android stared at it; it seemed to move more slowly than it actually was. Nevertheless, the android couldn't move, as if it were scared stiff. Then the energy wave hit it, and the force of the attack pushed him back for yards. The android tried to catch the attack but failed. The attack started to move around him but still hitting him, going through him almost. The pain was excruciating, and the android could do nothing but scream in pain. Gohan added more energy to the attack.

"I know you cannot survive this android, this is your farewell." Gohan tried to push it even harder.

"Now go to hell and be gone!" Gohan let every ounce of energy he had into the attack.

The ground shook and the ground beneath them started to crumble and some of it fly away from the ground. The android seemed to disappear in the blast, so Gohan ended the attack.

Gohan was exhausted.

The android's body appeared in the air, falling to the ground. The face of the android had an expression of pain, but no life to it. Gohan looked relieved as the body hit the ground. However, he was still uneasy about being so calm after what he just went through. He walked over to the android, being cautious not to let down his guard until he was absolutely sure.

Then all of a sudden, the other android hit the ground beside them. And Vegeta appeared above it slamming his fists into its stomach repeatedly.

"Is that all you got android? Does that feel good? Is this how you defend your actions of destroying all those innocents?" Vegeta was looking rather pissed.

The android Goku could do nothing but yell aloud every time he was punched. He even coughed up blood once or twice. His robes around his chest were completely gone and you could see where Vegeta had been attacking him before, there were cuts and bruises everywhere on the androids body. Vegeta didn't let up on it one second, and kept on beating it down even though it stopped screaming. Gohan had to punch Vegeta in the face before he stopped and calmed down.

"Relax Vegeta, I think its dead." Gohan said with a chuckle.

Vegeta looked at Gohan and saw how beat up he was. Vegeta didn't look as bad but did feel some of the androids attacks. He looked at Gohan and smiled.

"It's over Gohan, we don't have to hurt anymore." Vegeta said with a smile.


	12. Vegeta's Mistake Ch12

Chapter 12

Piccolo was facing the battle with his eyes closed standing at the edge of the lookout.

NO, GOHAN IT ISN'T OVER. WHY DON'T YOU GUYS NOTICE THAT THEIR POWER LEVELS HAVEN'T DROPPED? IT'S FAR FROM OVER, IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN. AND YOU'RE ALMOST COMPLETELY OUT OF POWER, GOHAN. THAT LAST ATTACK WAS FAR TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO HANDLE.

Piccolo winced at his realization that Gohan wasn't going to make the second round. He whipped around in a circle and looked at Goku.

I JUST HOPE THAT YOU ARE READY, GOKU. IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO BE UP NEXT IF VEGETA CAN'T TAKE THEM BOTH ON.

Piccolo stared at Goku, and wondered why he wasn't looking worried. Piccolo knew Goku could sense what was going on, yet he seemed so calm, and was acting happy. Piccolo knew that Goku was happy to see everyone again, but he could have shown a little more concern for the situation.

Massacre had been watching Piccolo's concern and walked over to him.

"They aren't doing too good, are they?" She asked with a serious face.

Piccolo looked down at her and gave a sort of smile.

"I'm not sure what is going to happen. They seem to have the upper hand right now, but Gohan's power is depleted. Vegeta is still in the running though, he seems to have not wasted an ounce." Piccolo replied.

"Vegeta's going to handle it fine Piccolo," Goku replied. "He has all the power he needs. He just needs to figure out how to use it all."

Goku seemed to be too calm; it was freaking out even Massacre.

"Hey wait a minute, who is she?" Bulma asked.

Goku turned and looked at her. She was just as confused as Bulma and Chi-Chi, but not as much as Goku. Goku was trying to place where he had seen her before, and then it hit him. Every time he died and went to King Yema's, she was somehow in the back talking to someone. The look of confusion on Goku's face turned to one of great surprise. Then he walked up to her and shook her hand.

"You know we never have met but I do sort of know you. You are always at King Yema's place talking to someone off to the side. Do you work for him or what?" Goku asked.

Massacre looked at Goku with a sheepish grin.

"Well there Goku, I sort of am the reason you keep dying. I keep telling them that it was my mistake, and that is the reason you keep coming back. My mistakes seem to gravitate to you unfortunately, and I feel bad, so I try to help you get your life back. Even though you had no problem with the whole Kid Buu thing. That wasn't my influence."

Piccolo just chuckled.

"So you're the one who was messing with the whole system then." Goku replied.

Massacre looked back at him with a smile.

"But at least I didn't accidentally send you to the wrong place now did I?" Goku looked at her happily.

Piccolo looked on as if he was completely lost, yet interested. There was a side to Massacre that now seemed soft for the strong willed. It was a very, very strong attribute.

"Well now that we have everything under control knowledge wise, I think we should get to the introductions don't you think guys?" Trunks said in the background.

Massacre took one look at Trunks, and almost hit her knees. She got a weird funny feeling in her stomach, and couldn't help but have to hold her jaw up. Piccolo grinned, he knew that she would react this way when she met him. Massacre got back to her feet, and pretended to act a little faint as if she was low on energy.

"You look sick, do you need to lie down?" Trunks asked.

Piccolo decided he would start the introductions.

"Ok everybody, this is Massacre, she's a…um….an employee of the powers of higher above." Piccolo stammered out.

Massacre looked at him as if she knew he was trying to say it bluntly.

"Oh for Christ's sake, I'm an avatar of evil ok? I'm the being, War's, apprentice. I am supposed to make sure, that certain wars, and battles go a certain way, towards the end of the earth. But unfortunately for my sake, I ended up having sympathy for the living, and my job security, which I think I just lost. But I like earth and a lot of humans I still like are on this planet. So I decided I was going to help out." Massacre took a long breath before she could speak again.

Everyone but Goku looked on in just pure confusion and almost panic. But Goku looked right at her, gave a serious thought and expression to boot. Then walked up to her again and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're not as evil as you make yourself out to be on the outside are you?" He asked.

"No I am not, and unfortunately for me it might have cost me my life, and my everlasting life." She said.

"Well I am glad you made such a sacrifice to help us out, err, I mean, yea." Trunks tried to say without sounding too obvious.

Goku looked back and then laughed.

"You guys have the hots for each other don't you?" Goku blurted out.

Both Massacre and Trunks looked at each other and just blushed.

"No," Massacre blurted out. "I just think he is cute is all," she said.

Massacre then realized what she had said and smacked herself on the head. Trunks began to blush and then walked over to her.

"Don't worry," He said gently, "I think so too about you," He said blushing and with a smile.

Goku looked between them and just sighed. Piccolo couldn't help but smile, and realize how cute it was to see two people, who were just, dead attracted to each other. It reminded him of the time with them selves. But Piccolo wouldn't let that ruin this almost destined moment. He knew there was other worldly involvement and wasn't going to jeopardize their plans.

"Excuse me there son," Bulma looked at him.

"What mother?" Trunks turned to his mom.

"Aren't you forgetting she is an Avatar of Evil?" she said smugly, "Doesn't that just bother you a little bit?"

"Not at all mother. She doesn't seem like she is happy in her line of work anyways. And if she is such a person to risk her own life for us, I think she is worth giving a chance."

Massacre blushed, and then tried to hide the excitement in her eyes. Trunks had already seen it and then offered for them to go somewhere that would be more, quiet, so they could talk.

Bulma and Chi-Chi watched them walk away as they were talking and just get all the more mad as they went by.

"I can't believe he talked to me that way." Bulma said.

"I swear, Bulma he is just like his father. Arrogant and stuck up." Chi-Chi added.

Bulma quickly turned around and glared at Chi-Chi.

"Are you saying my husband is a jerk?" Bulma retorted.

Chi-Chi glared at Bulma.

"No, I'm saying your husband is an insensitive prick!" She replied

They both squared off in a staring match. You could almost see the electricity bolting from their eyes at each other. Goku and Goten proceeded to break up the fight.

Piccolo however was back at the edge of the lookout. Eyes closed, head down, expression completely frustrated. He was concentrating on the fight below.


	13. Vegeta's Mistake Ch13

Chapter 13

"So what are your long term goals?" Massacre asked Trunks.

Trunks looked at the ground as he sat on the bench behind the lookout mansion.

"Um, I haven't really thought about it much," he said, "I was thinking of just staying in the family business and helping with my Grandpa's research on inventions."

Massacre looked at him. She liked brainy guys, especially cute ones.

"That's rather nice. So do you work with your family often then?" She asked.

He glanced at her and then glanced back down at the ground.

"Do you mean this? Or are you talking about the whole family business thing back home?" He asked.

Massacre shot him a look of confusion.

"You mean to tell me this happens often?"

Trunks blushed. He tried to hide his embarrassment but couldn't do it so well.

"Well to be blunt, yea it does. More so that I have a lot of memories of it. I don't think my life has ever been normal in the regular world sort of way." He was starting to get annoyed at the whole obsession with the current events.

"So how did you end up becoming the Avatar of Massacre? Or is that out of my reach?" Trunks sounded like that was supposed to be sarcastic.

Massacre wasn't sure how to take the last comment. But it sounded a little on the sarcastic side.

"I'm not sure if you want me to fully answer that. I don't think you could fathom the whole specter of it." She said sarcastically back.

Trunks looked at her in insult.

"I'm not your regular Joe you know. I am a neo-physicist, I do believe that I have a good concept of how things work." He retorted.

"Yea well you sure don't seem to understand the fact that I'm an avatar."

Trunks started to get annoyed.

"Well at least I got enough intelligence to realize you aren't alive!" Trunks wasn't sure if that last comment was meant to insult her or convince himself.

He decided it was both.

"Well sorry, if my being dead is a damper on your hormones," she said, "I guess that you won't be kissing me in the near future now will you?"

Trunks stood up and glared at her.

"Why would I?" He asked, "I mean wouldn't that just be against your ethics? Kissing the good guy?"

Massacre stood up as well and then kissed him.

Trunks looked on in confusion and then backed away.

"What is my kiss that much of an offense to you Trunks?" She asked angrily.

Trunks threw his hands up and stormed off.

"If you're going to be rude about it then YES!" He shouted as he left to go find the others

Massacre stood there shocked, she had never been so insulted in her life. She brushed herself off and then decided out of sheer anger that they didn't need her anymore and with a puff of smoke she was gone. But only for a short while. She was coming back whether she wanted it or not. Someone else was making sure of that one.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was concentrating on the battle at hand when he noticed that Vegeta had powered down quickly. Was Vegeta that relaxed that he would drop his guard? The situation down there seemed more dire than Piccolo could imagine. But then again he could have been wrong. Piccolo was wishing that he was wrong.

Meanwhile, Massacre went back to her home in Purgatory. She flung open the door and threw her sword down on the ground. She then proceeded to walk into the kitchen, and grab an ice pack for the migraine she had inflicted on herself on the way here. There were too many things going through her mind. The most pathetic was of how she felt about Trunks after only meeting him for a few seconds. This was bad, she was not supposed to be able to fall in love. She was an Avatar for Christ's sake! But none of this changed how she was starting to feel toward him. She loved how he looked, and the sound of his voice. And the apparent connection they had right away somehow felt right. As if it were meant to be. She was going to have to find her conscience and beat the ever living shit out of him.

"Hard day Massacre?" Nate grunted as he came in from the living room.

Nate hadn't worked in a while, apparently Death wanted to keep things going normal for a while, and told Nate he had a few years off. That didn't stop Nate from having a little bit of fun though on his days off. So far he had started a fire that killed 28 people, caused a dog and a cat to end up stuck in a tree for 11 days, and accidentally killed the pope. He was ashamed of the latter.

"Gee is it that obvious, or do I need to make you a sign attached to my forehead?" Massacre yelled.

Nate looked at her quizzically and then decided that it was best left to Acid Rain.

"Hey, Rain?" Nate yelled upstairs. "You might want to come down and console Mrs. Pissy down here."

Acid Rain came rushing down the stairs, apparently she had been expecting Massacre. She ran into the kitchen and flung her arms around Massacre, and ran her fingers through her hair. Massacre broke down, she started to sob, she hadn't done that in centuries.

"My god Massacre," Acid Rain said soothingly, "what happened?"

Massacre cleared her throat and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Nate seen how serious it was and sat down in the next available chair.

"Yea old girl," he said, "tell us what's wrong. We're here for you."

Nate put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a look of concern. Massacre stood up and grabbed a bottle of milk. Even sat back down and drank it straight from the bottle. Normally she would have yelled at Nate for doing that but at the moment it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry for having to unload like this guys," Massacre sighed, "but I just met this seemingly incredible guy. And well I think I may have ruined the whole thing by being bras and uncouth."

"Nice word usage," Acid Rain interrupted.

Massacre smiled, "Thanks, I like to keep up on my vocabulary."

Nate laughed and patted Massacre on the back.

"No, I mean I really did piss him off. I even kissed him for Christ's sake and then pissed him off even worse." Massacre tried to hold back sobbing.

"Well then why did you kiss him?" Acid rain asked.

"I don't know," Massacre flung out a hand, "I just felt like kissing him, like it was something I had to do, to see if something felt right. And, oh, did it feel right guys."

Massacre got a sort of grin on her face.

"Well if it was that good of a kiss then why did you piss him off?" Nate asked

"I'm not sure, I think I just did it because I was frustrated." She responded.

"Wait," Rain interrupted again, "aren't you not supposed to be able to fall in love?"

"That is what I thought too, but apparently its not a true statement. Because just after one look at the guy it was like one of those sappy romance novels. I mean it was literally love at first sight. It was rather sappy and disgusting, yet warm and nice all at the same time."

Massacre buried her face in her arms. "I don't know what to do anymore guys."

Acid Rain sat up and then looked at Massacre for a long moment. She looked like she was assessing the whole situation. Even though she didn't have much info to go on, it sure seemed like she knew what the answer was.

"Why don't you just apologize and try to make things right between you two? I mean you don't get a feeling like that about someone too often." Rain pointed out.

Nate bobbed his head in agreement.

"I mean he can't be that mad at you Massacre, after all, your pretty irresistible when you put your mind to it. Go on, go get that man, you deserve to be happy now and then." Nate said with enthusiasm.


	14. Vegeta's Mistake Ch14

Chapter 14

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield Vegeta and Gohan were resting on some rocks. Then Vegeta stopped, and paid close attention to the area around them. He hadn't noticed it before, but it seemed like there was still energy around them besides himself and Gohan.

Gohan looked at Vegeta puzzled.

"Vegeta what's th—" Gohan started.

"Shhh, Gohan, do you feel that? It's those androids, I think we aren't done with them yet." Vegeta looked worried.

Gohan's expression was one of sheer terror. If the androids hadn't died, then that meant that Gohan was in serious trouble. Gohan had used up all his energy on that last attack, and he was almost too drained to fly even.

"I don't like this Vegeta. It's too creepy." Gohan said as he was looking around.

"Gohan look!" Vegeta shouted.

The spot where the androids had been were empty, and the androids were nowhere to be seen. But their energy could be felt everywhere, as if they were inside of the androids. Then without warning a hand appeared in front of Gohan and punched him. Gohan flew back for yards, impacting into the ground and just kept on going. The creator trail he left with his body was long. Gohan finally came to a stop against a large rock. The hands appeared again and it was a set of four. All attacking Gohan at once.

"Gohan, No!" Vegeta screamed, "get up, defend yourself!"

Between screams Gohan spoke.

"No, Vegeta, get out of here, tell my dad that he is needed quick. I know you sensed his return, go to him now. Fuse with him. It's our only chance!" Gohan yelled loudly as he was being attacked.

Then without warning, Gohan screamed, and stood up. His energy surrounding him brightly. He then yelled out again and turned Super Saiyan once more.

"I'll hold them off Vegeta, you get up to the lookout and form some sort of plan. I'll take care of these tin metal freaks." Gohan said as he powered up.

"But, Gohan?" Vegeta asked in desperation.

"NO! GO NOW VEGETA!" Gohan yelled as he started to fight both of the androids at once.

"You are not going to get away from this! Not one death will be unaccounted for! Not one!" Gohan shouted as he started to launch off energy attacks.

Vegeta stood there speechless as he watched Gohan fight them, wishing that he knew what to do. He then realized that Gohan was giving him the time to get back. Vegeta looked over his shoulder one last time before leaving.

"Thank you Gohan," Vegeta said, "you truly are a great warrior."

And Vegeta took off, speeding towards the lookout. Seconds later Vegeta felt Gohan's energy spike and then heard an explosion larger than he had ever heard or seen before.

He turned around just in time to see Gohan scream and then his energy shoot out from his body, creating a rather extra ordinary explosion. One that Vegeta knew all too well.

"No, Gohan, I'm sorry." Vegeta looked on in horror as the energy blast got bigger along with the creator it was making. He then realized that he needed to get back to the lookout. As far as he knew the androids didn't know where it was. And he was not going to ruin Gohan's intent.

Back at the lookout, Piccolo's eyes shot open wide. Goku's head spun around in an expression of sheer terror. Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and even Tien, turned around as they felt the familiar energy that they had known for a long time, the energy of Gohan, disappear without a trace. Then without warning the lookout began to shake and everyone was being thrown around. Those that could fly, grabbed the ones that couldn't a floated above the lookout.

"No, Gohan," Piccolo said quietly to himself, "we've lost you."

Goku looked on in anger, and sorrow. The expression on his face turned towards sheer anger. And his body began to shake, his hair started to bounce like it was in an upward wind. And then it happened.

"AAAHHH, No!" Goku yelled, "It's not going to keep going on like this!"

Goku's energy shot out as he yelled in a fit of rage. His energy sharply changed colors and his hair shot straight up. There was a flash and Goku's hair changed from black to goldish blonde, and his energy was yellow in color around his body.

"No, more," Goku shouted, "Those androids will kill no one else! I have sat by and underestimated them over and over. And I've done nothing each time they killed someone I loved. I will not stand by any longer!" Goku yelled.

Then out of nowhere Vegeta appeared in front of Goku.

"Oh yes you are Kakarot," Vegeta said as he got into Goku's face, "Gohan did not just give his life for us for you to go and get you clown ass killed."

"Vegeta, I'm not going to put up with your attitude now. Get out of my way or I'll move you myself!" Goku demanded.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and stood directly in front of Goku.

"I don't know if I'm more powerful than you Kakarot, but if I have to find out its going to be in there," Vegeta pointed to a brown door.

Goku looked where he was pointing, and then back at Vegeta. The look of confusion on his face turning to that of one of complete calmness.

"Where's Dende?" Vegeta asked.

Piccolo walked up to Vegeta and then looked at him.

"Dende is on his way. He got transported to where he was last before he died, which was at Goku's house trying to get a chance to heal Goku."

Vegeta looked at Piccolo.

"What are you staring at Piccolo? Is the fact that I'm this strong, shorting out that brilliant Namek brain of yours? Or are you just starting to swing the other way?" Vegeta said with a smile.

Piccolo arched an eyebrow.

"Actually I was looking at how ridiculous you look without eyebrow hair." Piccolo said laughingly.

Vegeta turned his head in disgust.

"The end justifies the means Namek. I'm not in this for a glamour contest." Vegeta rubbed his eyebrows.

Goku looked at them both, and then calmed down. He powered down enough so that he wouldn't hurt anybody, but stayed as a Super Saiyan. He figured he should try and get used to it again.

"Kakarot and I are going to go into that thing first. We can cover more ground that way. And our training won't take as long. But as I understand it we need Dende, he is the only one who can remove our previous days, and give us more time in the chamber." Vegeta noted.

Piccolo looked at him with a look of intruigement.

"And just how do you know this information Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta grinned.

"When I died against Buu, I asked King Yemma, if it were possible to have more than two days of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He told me of it's secrets, and what the Guardian could do if he was skilled enough. And I figure since you were guardian for so long Piccolo, you know exactly what to do. You can teach Dende, and we can all be ready for those androids, once they do realize where we are. They wont be able to detect how strong we are getting in the time chamber, so you will have a little bit of cover. But once we are out of there, you better find a way of hiding yourselves. Because its going to draw them straight to us." Vegeta took a deep breath.

Goku looked at Vegeta astonished. Normally Vegeta never had volunteered a scheme to the table, and now that he did, it was the best battle plan he had ever encountered.

"So you guys are going to just train as Super Saiyans?" Piccolo asked.

"Not quite Piccolo," Vegeta smiled. "We are going in there to train while we are fused"

Goku looked at Vegeta like there was something wrong. He walked over to Bulma and asked her how she thought of it, and got nothing but drooling from her. Apparently she liked the fact that Vegeta had been working out, or something that was turning her on.

"Hey! You guys are all back!" They heard over their heads.

It was Dende, looking alive and well. Dende immediately walked over to Goku and put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

Superman, who had just been listening the whole time decided to put in his two pieces in.

"I don't suppose any of you have a plan for keeping them out of too much mischief while they are training? I mean they aren't going to be amused with the death of Gohan for too long. And if they are like either one of you, they are going to want to look for some action and soon. Now I don't know if I can help, but I can go and try to give them a run for their money while you guys train."

Vegeta walked up to Superman and then put his arm on his shoulder.

"I know you're strong Superman, but we need all the cards we can get. Stay here, if they attack while we are in the chamber you at least will have a better drop on them and a better layout of the surroundings." Vegeta said with concern.

Superman looked at him and then bowed his head, "I know, your right, it's just that I feel so left out, and useless here. I'm not even doing anything to find help. I'm not used to such a calm and collected bunch of people."

Vegeta looked at everyone, "Your calling this group calm? Wait until one of them blows up, then all their nasty ness comes out and its usually pinned on the new guys."

Superman looked and grinned, "I suppose not, so when are we going to get this plan into action?" He said stamping his fist into his hand, with a grin that looked very sinister yet inviting.


	15. Vegeta's Mistake Ch15

Chapter 15

"Now Dende, we need you to relieve us of this damned 2 days we used up so that we can get back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Vegeta demanded.

Dende, glad to see everyone, was even glad to see Vegeta and hear his demanding ways. Being dead was a big thing for him. And also a big hitch in plans.

"I would love to Vegeta, but me being dead as long as I was made me no longer the Guardian." Dende stated.

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed, "Explain, right now!"

Piccolo, almost as surprised, knew what Dende was talking about. The only reason why it never happened when Piccolo died was because he wasn't technically part of Kami anymore. But now that him and Kami were one that would definitely happen. But what Piccolo failed to realize, Dende was about to explain.

"You see since I died and didn't return to the lookout, whoever was the last Guardian, took on my role. But since Kami and Piccolo are one again, that made Piccolo the new Guardian." Dende explained.

Piccolo, grimacing, turned to them all.

"Dende's right, I just found out from Kami. I am the new Guardian, but I don't know how the procedure works. I haven't been Guardian in over a century, and what I do know comes from Kami, but he hasn't done a lot of it in centuries." Piccolo said

Dende looked over to Piccolo with a look of confusion.

"You mean Kami has never had to perform it?" Dende asked.

Piccolo's face turned a little red.

"No," Piccolo said embarrassingly, "the situation just hasn't come up, not everyone that has trained in it has managed to last more than a day."

Dende then looked a little more happy.

"Of course, I could teach it to you. It wouldn't take that long to do, and besides since you have used it before, you would need to be granted the extra time too." Dende realized.

Piccolo looked at him in astonishment, almost jealous that he didn't think of it first.

Goku looked on in confusion, while Vegeta just got more impatient.

"Well come on!" Shouted Vegeta, "Couldn't you just give Dende his Guardianship back? I mean it isn't that long of a ceremony, and we should have enough time if we keep our energy signals hidden."

Dende looked at Vegeta in awe, and then turned to Piccolo who was smiling.

"That will work," Piccolo said, "I wouldn't be to comfortable being Guardian anyways, I quit that life a century ago."

Vegeta turned and then pulled Goku to the side.

"Look Kakarot, I'm not sure how this is going to go, but we better keep ourselves ready to fuse. It's not looking good for us anyways and I honestly think it may be our only solution." Vegeta said in a serious tone.

Goku looked at him with awe and confusion.

"You know very well Kakarot that I wouldn't suggest Fusion unless the situation was dire. Not to mention if we both go Super Saiyan 4 we should be double our strengths." Vegeta said calmly.

Goku smiled and just winked at Vegeta. Then Goku's brow furrowed, and looked at Vegeta more carefully.

"But Vegeta, you need Blutz waves to turn Super Saiyan 4? And Bulma's equipment was destroyed the last time you did it." Goku said worriedly.

Vegeta just smiled, and then turned to him face to face.

"I've been saving this for a rainy day Kakarot," Vegeta pulled out a device that looked sort of like a gun, "do you know what this is Kakarot?

Goku looked at it puzzled, and scratched his head, "You brought a gun? What good is that going to do against them?"

Vegeta huffed and then put the device back.

"It's not a gun you idiot," Vegeta said, "it's a Blutz wave generator, hand held."

Goku looked at him quizzically and then smiled.

"I see, you were planning on using it the next time we fought didn't you?"

Vegeta smiled and then started to walk back to Piccolo.

"Ok, let's get this party started people." Vegeta shouted.

Dende looked over to Piccolo and then gestured for him to sit on the ground.

"Just sit here Piccolo, and then I'll kneel before you."

Piccolo got into his 'Indian style' sitting position, removed his turban and shoulder pads, and then looked up at Dende. Dende squatted, closed his eyes and held out his hands straight. Piccolo straightened his arms out, and then opened his hands palms out towards Dende.

"KALEMASHITA, ASTOLIAMTIS SITANISHEME CIFITENSE AMETOA ATO SALI!" Piccolo exclaimed.

Then a bright light surrounded Piccolo, light green and shimmery, and then leapt over to Dende. The light seemed to be energy of a kind that not even Goku or Vegeta could sense. The energy then burst outward from Piccolo and surrounded Dende; Piccolo dropped his arms and then said a few words in his native tongue that were incomprehensible to anyone.

"Kalahemde, shormali, acamende, dalishomo." Dende said as he also dropped his arms.

Dende turned and then walked in Vegeta's direction, looking at him with a thought of concern.

"Now if I do this you guys, I'll never be able to do it again. I can only take away the days once. After that, you guys are stuck with only the real world. Unless you want to end up stuck in the time chamber." Dende warned them.

Goku looked up at Dende and then looked over to Vegeta.

"Can't you just alter the rules for the Time Chamber? Can't you change how many days a person has?" Goku asked in desperation.

Dende sat and thought, a very confused look appearing on his face. The thought had never crossed his mind before. Being able to stay in the Time Chamber longer than two days would really make things a little easier on them. Not to mention raise their power levels immensely.

"Piccolo do you know a way of doing that? Or does Kami?" Dende turned to Piccolo.

Piccolo sat silent for a moment contemplating on what they were trying to accomplish. Being in the hyperbolic time chamber would mean a lot of stress on their bodies. Not to mention a little more time than they could spare. However, if they could be in there for multiple times, it would make future battles a little better. Piccolo pondered all this in silence, trying to make a judgment on the question asked.

"YOU KNOW PICCOLO AS WELL AS I THAT WE HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE. BUT NOW IT SEEMS LIKE A VERY WISE IDEA IF ONE IS TO LOOK TO THE FUTURE. AND GOKU AND VEGETA HAVE PROVEN TO BE ABLE TO BE TRUSTED WITH THE RESPONSIBILITIES. WHY DON'T WE SHARE OUR INFORMATION WITH THEM? IT MIGHT TURN THE TIDES IN OUR FAVOR." Kami said to Piccolo in his mind.

Piccolo opened his eyes, "I will tell you, but Goku and Vegeta have to promise not to misuse the Time Chamber."

Vegeta looked at Goku nodded, and then turned to Piccolo.

"We agree Namek, now let us begin." Vegeta replied.


	16. Vegeta's Mistake Ch16

Chapter 16

Gohan's figure floated in the void left behind by his self-destruct technique. But the figure was not a recognizable one of him. Gohan had turned to stone, and the look on his face was one of horror. There was a small sound of rocks tumbling, and then two figures flung themselves out of the rubble and landed on the rocks in front of them.

"You know, I would have never guessed that Gohan had been so strong. If it weren't for the data we had on Vegeta's last attack on Majin Buu, I don't think that we would have been nearly as prepared as we were." Android Goku noted.

The other android, Android Vegeta, looked on at the sky and just stared in contemplation of their next moves. With Gohan out of the way everything now, might be a little more easy. But how did Gohan get so strong? It couldn't have been a result of the Time Chamber, he wasn't there, he was at home. The android knew this because he had contemplated going there to blow up Goku's sons and his wife. That was supposed to be his plan for luring out Goku.

"You know, I wasn't as sure that we would be able to survive that attack. And the fact that he wasn't at full power didn't help either. Luckily I had wore him out before he was able to use that attack at full strength." Vegeta android said.

The Goku android got up and cracked his neck. Then checked himself out for any significant damage.

"You know, I hope like hell that none of them have an attack that strong, or that any of them are near as strong as Gohan. According to my data, Gohan should be stronger than the rest of them." He said with enthusiasm.

The android Vegeta sat up and looked around. He found what he was looking for, his boot, which had flown off in the attack.

"We only have to worry about Goku and Vegeta now. If they manage to train in the Time Chamber we are doomed." Android Vegeta pointed out.

The other android got to his feet, looking around he started to walk in the direction he could have sworn that Vegeta had flown. He then triangulated from the knowledge of the lookout he had, where Vegeta was.

"He flew to the lookout, and if I'm not mistaken, I feel Goku's energy, buddy." Goku android stated.

The android version of Vegeta looked at him with disgust, "Of course you clown."

Meanwhile, Massacre was most decidedly going to take a bath. She stripped her clothes, and climbed in the tub, she had only just started to wash her back when she noticed that she was sitting on the lookout floor, fully clothed with her sword in her hand instead of her brush. She was going to give God a stern talking to if it was her, him, it. She liked thinking of God as it better, made it all seem more realistic.

"Man, why is it that people try to interfere in my life?" Massacre said.

She looked at her clothes to make sure that she was fully dressed. Then she stood up, dusted herself off, and started to look around for any signs of life. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She was trying to heed what Piccolo had taught her about how to detect energy signals. The first one she latched onto was Vegeta's. Wow had his energy signal jumped since she left from before, but his energy signal seemed to be far away, then she noticed Goku's. Both power levels seemed to be far away, like they were almost in another dimension. Then it hit her, the Time Chamber, they must have gone in to train.

"Man, now I'll have to go and see how they are doing, after I find Piccolo." She said to herself.

Massacre concentrated again and searched for Piccolo's energy signature, his was easy to find seeing as it differed from the rest. It had a more comforting feel to it, but not quite as comfortable as another's energy signal she latched onto. She couldn't quite figure out where she had felt it before and why it was so comforting to know it was still there. Then she noticed it was right next to her. She knew who it was even before she opened her eyes. She knew it was the one man who she didn't want to love, even though it was far out of her control, and she knew it.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to be back?" Came the voice of the man she didn't want to see right away.

Massacre composed herself, she wasn't going to fall to pieces over him like she wanted to. It would be too big of a blow to her pride. Apparently Vegeta and her had a lot more in common than she had thought.

"I wasn't, someone transported me here first, I'm not sure who." She said sheepishly.

"Ah, too bad, cause I ..uh…well….kinda wan….ted…you to …come…uhm…back." Trunks stammered out.

Massacre looked at him shocked, she knew how she felt about him, but he obviously felt the same way. She could definitely tell, with him blushing like he was. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as she had thought. If he could get that flustered over little ol' her, there has to be something decent about him, or he was just flat out broken. Massacre decided he was a little bit of both. She walked over to Trunks, and gave him a smile.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just trying to get back on my good side little man?" Massacre said with a wry smile on her face.

Trunks looked up and noticed she was smiling, maybe she did understand his sincerity. But his mother would never understand, she would go ballistic if she knew that he was going to date her. Trunks didn't care, he knew he wanted to be with this girl, just how to tell her, and how to ask her to be his was the problem. He could tell she wasn't the easy type to concede to something, seeing as she had stayed away for almost an entire day.

Meanwhile, the androids had decided they were going to get their bang for their buck. They had decided that if they were going to fight Goku and Vegeta, they were going to have to fight them all. But there was one problem, they couldn't sense Goku or Vegeta any more. It perplexed them to no end, the ones that they had set their gifts on beating had disappeared without warning and without a trace.

"They are in the Time Chamber, let's give them the time they desire, it may prove to be a challenge after all. Not to mention, Gohan according to my info was stronger than them both. If they keep training in there, then they will come out stronger than maybe him." Android Vegeta pointed out.

The other android looked at him confused, and then got a smile on his face. He knew that the real Vegeta's sense of a challenge had snuck out of his friend. It was comforting to know that the Goku android wasn't the only one with that weakness.

"Do you really think so buddy?" The Goku android asked.

The android version of Vegeta got a smirk on his face as he looked in the direction of the lookout. Then turned to his comrade, put his hand on his shoulder and then spoke.

"Of course my friend, I mean if we are to emulate them, why not wish for a challenge like they do? It can only prove, if we win, that we are the superior beings, and that not even Kakarot or Vegeta are capable of stopping us. Come, let us practice ourselves, we could stand the chance to improve ourselves as well. We may need the extra energy from our Saiyan bodies to fight this final battle royal." The Vegeta android said as he powered up.

The two powered up to their max, and then proceeded to battle as if they were each fighting their counterparts, both fighting with everything they had. They both knew that since they had part Saiyan bodies, thanks to Dr. Gero, once they were done their bodies would grow in strength. This was the one thing that they both relied on, for if they did this then they would definitely have an edge they could draw on in a dire need. And also if they did this then they would demonstrate what kind of power they had to everyone else on the lookout that could sense them fighting.

Back at the lookout Piccolo noticed Massacre's energy and smiled, then he noticed that both her and Trunks were in one of the rooms of the lookout alone. Piccolo could only grin as he tried to ascertain what was going on in the Time Chamber. Now that Dende had changed the Time Chamber to allow for more days, and cleared Vegeta and Goku of their previous days. They could stay in there as long as was needed to attain their newer power levels. Vegeta had also had another agenda that Piccolo new he was after, becoming Super Saiyan 4, even if he had to force Goku to train him to reach it.


	17. Vegeta's Mistake Ch17

Chapter 17

"Ha, Kakarot, you sure as hell were holding back on me the last time we fought, I thought you weren't going to use Super Saiyan 3 on me this time huh?" Vegeta smiled.

Goku looked at him with a similar grin.

"Well Vegeta, you seem to be giving me trouble in the other forms, so I figured I'd try to keep up with you. And besides, your in Super Saiyan 3, I figured that we would test to see who's Super Saiyan 3 is stronger. Sound good?" Goku retorted.

"Fine with me clown, just hope that you being dead as long as you have been, didn't make you soft, and make me have to take it slow on you." Vegeta grinned.

Vegeta planted a low kick to Goku's side, then threw his other leg against him. Goku caught both legs and then started to swing himself around still holding onto Vegeta and spinning them both around. Vegeta not phased by this attempt to throw him grunted and then sat up as he was being spun, yelled and then punched Goku with as much strength as he could muster. Goku stunned at this surprise attack let go of Vegeta and closed his eyes as he tumbled back. Vegeta wasted no time, flew toward him and started to fling punches and kicks at his assailant. Goku righted himself and tried to block some of the attacks while trying to concentrate on keeping his own energy up. To Goku's surprise, Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 was a lot stronger than his own when he first attained it, it was giving Goku a work out until he powered up again and went on his own attack. The burst in power stunned Vegeta at first and then he regained his composure and blocked all of Goku's attacks. Both fighters were smiling, and glaring at each other trying to see if they could find a weakness in the others fighting. Goku finally got a lucky shot and then slammed his forehead into Vegeta's knocking the Saiyan Prince off balance and throwing him back a few paces. Goku then used his Instant Transmission and put himself down on the ground a few hundred meters away from Vegeta. Vegeta looked forward expecting to see Goku getting ready to attack when he noticed that Goku wasn't in front of him.

"Hope you can handle this one Vegeta," Goku said as he got ready for his attack, "This one always ends up putting a weakness in my opponents armor"

Vegeta turned around to where Goku's voice came from and noticed what Goku was about to do.

"KAAAA," Goku shouted.

"No way Kakarot, your not going to pull that one on me, I'm well aware of your Instant Transmission Kamehameha. It won't work on me!" Vegeta warned.

"MAE," Goku's stance changed to his hands behind his back and his legs spread.

Vegeta powered up to full power and spread his arms and legs out to his sides. His body began to shake and the energy around him pulsed, little bolts of lightning surrounded his body as they did around Goku.

"HAME!" Goku shouted with a grin.

Vegeta then put his hands in front of him with his palms together, an energy ball appeared in front of his hands, electricity and energy flowing all around it.

"Ok, Kakarot, you use your final move, and I'll use mine! We will see who has a stronger attack!" Vegeta shouted then smiled as he struggled to put all his energy into his attack.

Goku shot his hands forward as he yelled out the last part of his chant.

"Hope your ready for this Vegeta!" Goku yelled, "HAAAAAA!"

Vegeta gave no response except his smile.

"FINAL FLASH!" screamed Vegeta as his attack left his hands and started an energy wave.

Goku's attack left his hands too as he let out the Kamehameha wave right at Vegeta. Both energy waves hit dead center between the two. Both Saiyans struggled with trying to make their attack go through the others. Goku started to float up to where the attack was grunting and struggling to keep his attack up. Veins started to bulge on both Saiyans, and Vegeta started to float down to where both energy waves met.

"Wow Vegeta, you've gotten stronger than I thought," Goku added smiling.

Vegeta grinned and put both hands more directly in front of his body.

"Yes I have Kakarot, but I also see that you being dead this long hasn't hampered your strength either. You must have spent quite a while training on the planet of the Kai's." Vegeta responded.

Goku smiled, "That's right Vegeta, so this attack is just one of my techniques."

Vegeta looked on in surprise as Goku vanished along with his energy attack. Vegeta's attack continued on, Vegeta ended it. The wave just went on away from his hands and collided with the ground. A large explosion lighted up the vast emptiness of the Time Chamber and lit up the only standing building. Vegeta turned around astonished when he realized that Goku was behind him and his attack continued and hit Vegeta. The Saiyan tried to power up and yelled as the attack hit him. Goku let the wave go on throwing a large amount of energy into the attack. Goku then let his arms down and stopped his attack. The energy wave hit ground and also exploded, giving off a similar explosion and light show as Vegeta's did. Goku relaxed and his hair went from long and gold to his normal hair. Goku started to float down when he realized that Vegeta was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't put too much energy into that attack did I?" Goku said to himself.

Goku quickly searched for Vegeta's energy. Noticing where it was, Goku looked at the place where they came from and made a mental note as to where it was. Then Goku flew to where he felt Vegeta and flew down to him. Goku was surprised to see Vegeta ready to attack and then powered up. But Vegeta had the upper hand on him and let out his attack.

"GATLIC GUN!" Vegeta yelled out.

Vegeta's attack hit Goku directly, and Goku yelled as he started to be absorbed by the attack. Vegeta put every ounce of energy he had into the attack, hoping that he didn't put to much. He didn't want to kill Goku, but he did want to hurt his pride. Vegeta, exhausted, lowered his arms and fell to the ground. His attack stopped and Goku also fell to the ground. Both Saiyans had returned to their normal states, and breathed heavily. Goku finally sat up and looked at Vegeta.

"You know, your last attack took a lot out of me. But it looks like it took a lot out of you too. Why don't we go back and take a rest huh? Besides I'm hungry." Goku said.

Vegeta looked up smiled and laughed.

"You and that infernal hunger Kakarot, I swear that is the only thing that gives you that strength sometimes." Vegeta said stumbling to his feet.

Both the fighters used each other as a crutch and made the long walk back to the building in the middle of nowhere. Before long they had both gotten back. And when they did they heard a clap and a whistle.

"Well, that was a good light show. Oh my god! Are you guys ok?" Massacre said as she rushed to them.

Massacre got between them and helped them to a chair in the Time Chamber building. She then went to the refrigerator and got them both something to drink. She also got them some cold packs that had been in a bin in the 'fridge.

"I could sense you guys from on the lookout and I decided to come and visit you two. I'm glad I did, you guys are a wreck." Massacre said sounding like a mother hen.

Goku then looked up in shock and horror.

"Wait a minute! If you're here then that means that we can't get back out! The Time Chamber can only have two people in it at once!" Goku said in fear.

"Way to go you stupid fucking woman, now we are really in a damn mess!" Vegeta said in anger.

Disregarding his wounds Vegeta got up and powered up, not bothering to go Super Saiyan. He then grabbed Massacre by the collar and pulled her face to his.

"Do you know what you just did woman? You just sentenced us to an eternity in nothingness! I should kill you where you stand!" Vegeta said raising a hand and starting an energy ball.

Goku separated them and then looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Calm down, we can figure a way out of here. The door may be gone, but we also do have Instant Transmission. Maybe I can use it to get us out of here when we are ready to leave." Goku said.

Vegeta looked at him with anger.

"Jesus are you fucking insane Kakarot? Did you forget you have to be able to sense someone else's power level before being able to use Instant Transmission? There isn't anyone that powerful out there that you could latch onto!" Vegeta yelled in Goku's face.

"Now let me kill the bitch like I had planned!" Vegeta said pushing Goku aside.

Massacre then put her arms in front of her and then tried to calm Vegeta down.

"I came in here on my own! I didn't walk through the door! I teleported myself in here, I knew that when I got in here the door would disappear, but I figured that I would just make a portal to get back out. I didn't realize the door wouldn't reappear. I can just take you both with me when you are ready to leave" Massacre explained

Goku frowned at her.

"Massacre I don't think you know the consequences of what you just did. When you came in here, you made it so that the door can never be re-opened. Therefore you made it so that no one can use this Time Chamber again." Goku said.

Massacre looked down and felt sheepish. She cursed herself for not knowing all of the stipulations of her actions by coming into the chamber. She looked at Vegeta who was still powered up and aiming his hand at her. Massacre then got angry at Vegeta and got into his face pulling his hand down.

"Look asshole, if it weren't for me you wouldn't know that the goddamned androids are fighting each other, we think they are training. And if that is the truth, then you guys have to work hard in here for the next two days." Massacre screamed.

Vegeta looked at her stunned and then got pissed.

"How do you know all this woman? Explain right now!" Vegeta demanded.

Massacre looked at him, then turned to Goku who looked very stressed out.

"Because I have already been to the lookout and talked to Piccolo. He has been watching them from the lookout. He is getting very worried, and wanted me to tell you guys what was going on." Massacre said as she sat down.

Goku sat down and started to scratch his head.

Vegeta relaxed and powered down. He sat down and rubbed his chin, trying to figure out what they should do.


	18. Vegeta's Mistake Ch18

Chapter 18

"Bah, I'm sick of waiting for that clown Kakarot, and his rival Vegeta. We need some real action. I know, let's go and terrorize that godforsaken lookout and see if they have anyone else there that could give us a challenge." The android Vegeta said.

The other android looked at him with a sly grin, turned toward the direction of the lookout, and put his fist up in the air.

"Yahoo! We are going to go and terrorize Goku's friends! I want a crack at Piccolo first! He seems like he is on top of everything." The android said.

Piccolo couldn't believe his ears. The androids were planning on coming up to the lookout. All he could do is give a look of panic that Trunks had not seen before. Just when he was going to go up to Piccolo and ask him what was wrong, Piccolo whipped around and stared for a second.

"Hey guys! We have a big problem! The androids are on their way here! They want to challenge us all before they fight Goku and Vegeta. We need to get everyone who isn't going to fight away from the lookout. Nate, I need you to go and let Massacre know what's going on. I hope that she has been training with Goku and Vegeta. We could really use the help." Piccolo shouted.

Nate, who looked like he was dazed listening to music turned to Piccolo and nodded. He pulled his headphones off, pushed stop on the CD player, and then closed his eyes. Nate disappeared in a puff of smoke. Piccolo hurriedly raced to the lookout main building and ran inside.

"Didn't you guys hear me? The androids are on their way here right now! You have to go somewhere else that is safer. Since they can't sense you guys, getting away might be easier for you. Trunks, Goten, you guys need to fuse, it may be the only thing that will either stop them or at least slow them down and give us enough time to wait for Goku and Vegeta." Piccolo said worriedly.

Trunks and Goten sat up with serious looks on their faces. They both looked at each other and then proceeded to get ready and stretch for doing the fusion dance. Then Trunks looked at Piccolo and Goten.

"Um…guys…I don't really remember how to do the fusion dance." Trunks said sheepishly

Piccolo's jaw dropped to the ground. He then righted his posture and then had Goten get up and show Trunks the procedure. Trunks remembered and then started stretching again.

"You know Piccolo, since it is going to only last like 30 minutes, shouldn't we wait until the androids are here to fuse. You could fight them until we fused, that way we can just go and fight him after we fuse, and we will have the full 30 minutes to fight with them." Trunks implied.

Piccolo looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"Are you suggesting that I fight them both, without any help? Are you insane? I wouldn't stand a chance by myself. And they have gotten stronger since they fought with Vegeta. There would be no way of me surviving!" Piccolo shouted.

"I don't think you will be fighting alone there Piccolo, after all, Vegeta kept me here at the lookout for a reason right? All you need to do is keep one of them busy while I fight the other one. That way they wont have a chance of attacking Goten or Trunks while they fuse. If they manage to get by us before then I can always self-destruct and at least weaken one of them." Superman said as he walked into the room.

Piccolo looked at him in awe, that he would give up his own life to help them in a chance to beat the androids. Then he realized that Superman wasn't dressed like he normally was. He had on his usual uniform, but there was no cape and he had on gloves. It actually looked like he had raided Vegeta's wardrobe and put on his armor.

"Yea I know this doesn't exactly look good, but I found out from Bulma that the Saiyan armor is actually very strong. And since my body kind of protects the clothing I'm wearing, I figured all the more help to protect my body the better. If these androids have gotten stronger, I need all the protection I can get." Superman said as he fixed another glove on his hand.

Piccolo looked at him in shock and then gave him a smile. He then looked over in Bulma's direction and realized she was holding a box for him.

"I already went and made a new armor for you Piccolo. It is based off of your own clothing design, and I incorporated the Saiyan armor technology into every fabric of your clothes. Only you don't have the gloves like Superman here." Bulma said with a smile.

Piccolo smiled at her and then opened the box. The clothing looked exactly like his, except it looked like it had been pressed clean. Piccolo raised an open hand over the open box and then yelled out lout. The outfit disappeared and then a light surrounded Piccolo. Then it disappeared and Piccolo calmed down. Then he handed Bulma the box, turned and then punched his stomach.

"Wow, Bulma, you make a damned good armor. How did you get it so that it was all in the fabric?" Piccolo asked.

"I just copied the armor plate, and told the computer to make one in accordance to your clothing specs. So it made one that was all one piece and your colors. I hope you like it." Bulma stated.

Piccolo looked around his body and then looked back at Bulma and smiled.

"I love it Bulma, may be Saiyan technology, but it's Namek style. I couldn't have asked for more." Piccolo stated.

There was a puff of smoke, a rank smell and then Nate appeared in front of Vegeta, Goku, and Massacre. The three of them were training and Nate had managed to pop right in the middle of their training. Massacre's sword was poking Nate in the neck.

"Geeze, see if I come to tell you guys any new after this." Nate said as he straightened out his hair.

Vegeta looked at him annoyed.

"What do you want boy?" Vegeta asked un-impressed.

Nate looked at him and stuck out his tongue, then turned to Massacre, smiled, and then turned to Goku who was grinning in too much of a creepy way for Nate to be comfortable.

"Man cut that out, that gives me the willies," Nate said.

"What is it Nate? What are you here to tell us?" Massacre asked as she stuck the sword back into Nate's neck.

Nate backed up and then got a serious look on his face.

"You know if you keep pointing that thing in my neck I'm not going to tell you what is going on outside." Nate said with an attitude.

Vegeta immediately reached out and grabbed Nate by the hood. He then pulled him to his chest, and started an energy ball in his hand.

"I'm going to give you 20 seconds to tell us what is going on out there or so help me I'll send you to the next world." Vegeta said threateningly.

Nate got the picture and gulped.

"Ok, ok. I was told by Piccolo to come and let you guys know that the androids are on their way to the lookout. And they plan on attacking it to waste their time. They are waiting for you two." Nate pointed at Goku and Vegeta.

"Darn them! Why cant they just waste their time blowing up a city, or training like us?" Goku said.

Vegeta looked at him stunned at what he heard come out of Goku's mouth.

"Blow up a city? Are you serious Kakarot? You would lose more lives to those freaks than the lookout?" Vegeta asked angrily.

Goku looked at him with anger.

"It's better than them going after everyone we love, Vegeta, Bulma and Chi-Chi are still there." Goku said sincerely.

Vegeta put Nate down and then looked down with a single tear in his eye. Goku and Massacre could feel his energy rising.

Nate then got up, brushed himself off and then turned to Goku.

"Not really, they are having everyone but Trunks and Goten leave, Piccolo is having the boys fuse and fight the androids. He wants to give you guys the time you need." Nate said

Piccolo looked on in horror as he could finally see the androids making their way to the lookout. They looked like they meant business and then for no reason just shot at a passing city. Piccolo closed his eyes and tried not to feel all the lives that were lost in that split second.

"Alright boys, its now or never, they will be here in a matter of a few seconds. Superman, get out here now!" Piccolo yelled.

Superman came out and then stared off towards where he saw Piccolo looking. He could see the androids and they were starting to laugh. Superman clenched his fists and then flew over to Piccolo.

"Do you want to keep them away from here or let them come all the way?" Superman asked.

Piccolo pondered that for a second and then opened his eyes.

"No, lets let them show up, act as if you aren't surprised. Don't let them see your surprise or your fear as to how powerful they feel. It will only give them an edge they can use against us. I'm not sure if we are going to survive this Superman. But I don't want you to not think I am not grateful for this. You are doing a great honor to us for standing up to them." Piccolo said.

Superman grinned and then faced back towards the androids that were floating a few yards away.

"Well, well what do we have here? Looks to me like we have a welcoming committee, I do sure hope that they have some refreshments." The Vegeta android said.

The other android looked at Goten and Trunks.

"Hey look, they send their brats, but can't come out to play on their own. Oh well, I guess they will just have to see what happens when they send some kids and a Namek to do a man's job." The Goku android stated.

Superman looked at him, "He's mine."

Piccolo nodded, "That's fine. I'll take charming over here."

They both got into their stances and waited for battle.

"I believe they are challenging us Vegeta, how about we give them what they want?" The Goku android said.

The Vegeta android nodded his head and then vanished. Piccolo vanished as well and started to fight the android faster than the normal eye could see. Then the other android did the same thing as his counter part and then started to attack Superman. Superman took a few hits before he was able to concentrate and start to dodge.

"I see you guys didn't waste any time trying to get stronger. Well at least I have had the same chance to do a little of my own strength training also." Said Superman as he flung a fist into the androids midsection.

Meanwhile in the Time Chamber, Massacre tried to concentrate and remember what the spell was for a multiple person portal. Nate was looking at her with confusion.

"Dude, don't you have a spell book or something like that? Geezus, why don't you just take mine for now." Nate exclaimed.


	19. Vegeta's Mistake Ch19

Chapter 19

"Wait, something….is…happening….to….me….ACKKK!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Vegeta doubled over and started to yell out in pain, clutching his head and falling to the ground. Vegeta's energy shot through the roof and then he turned Super Saiyan, his energy flailing all around his body. He knocked over the table and a couple of other things that were sitting by the walls. Vegeta was trying to stand up but the pain was unbearable.

"Kakarot, what is happening to me?" Vegeta yelled out.

Goku looked and was smiling.

"Well Vegeta if you will stop fighting it, the pain will subside quickly. You're going through a transformation. Just let it come out." Goku said happily.

Vegeta stared at him in disbelief.

"Transformation, bah, fool, why didn't you tell me!" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked at him sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't think your transformation would be so painful. Then again you have been fighting it the whole time. Just let it go. Soon you will have a tail and then you can go to Super Saiyan 4 too!" Goku said.

Vegeta tried to listen to Goku, but the pain and the feeling that his body was being taken control of just made him want to fight the pain more. Vegeta tried to get up, but the pain just got worse, making him lie down on his side. Vegeta all of a sudden felt better as he tried to relax. Then he felt a pressure around the small of his back. He looked and seen that there was a growing bulge, almost as if his tail was trying to break free, if he had a tail. Wait, a tail trying to break free. Vegeta ripped a hole in the back of his spandex pants and to his surprise and relief his tail came right out. Just the same length and color it had been all those years ago.

"Wow, now we got two tailed Super Saiyans to worry about." Massacre stated.

Vegeta stood up and then proceeded to inspect his body. He didn't feel any different, and he definitely didn't know if there was any difference in his strength. But boy did he feel rejuvenated. Like all the lost power he had just took a sky high leap back to normalcy.

"My God Kakarot, the damn thing is just the way it was before?" Vegeta said questioningly.

Goku looked at him and then smiled.

"A definite improvement I would say Vegeta. Now you look like a Saiyan again." Goku replied.

Vegeta scowled at Goku and then looked back at his tail. Vegeta proceeded to see if he could control his tail as it did all those years ago. And with no effort the tail wrapped around Vegeta's waist.

"Great, now what do I do?" Vegeta said doubtfully.

Goku looked at him and smiled.

"Do you remember when we first faced off and you used that technique to turn yourself into the Oozaru? Just do that again and then all you gotta do is try to control the primal urges you get." Goku said as if it were something simple.

"Humph, I never get overtaken by the primal side, a true warrior doesn't let it take control." Vegeta said insulted.

Vegeta then grinned.

"But when it comes to you Kakarot, it is a kind of blind hatred, followed by friendship." Vegeta laughed.

Goku smiled and then winked, "thought so Vegeta."

Vegeta crouched down bending his knees and then putting one hand horizontal while his wrist and his arm stayed vertical. His elbow bent so that his hand, palm up was at height with his face.

"I hope this technique doesn't make you go all ape on us now Kakarot." Vegeta smirked.

Goku just smiled bigger, "I already went through that transformation Vegeta, that won't happen to me again."

A glowing ball started to appear in Vegeta's hand, and then he launched it up into the air (if there was any real air) and watch it explode. The light was the same as if there was a moon, and Vegeta let himself fall backward and sprawled out onto the ground as if he were getting ready to make a snow angel. Vegeta then looked up, and stared at the light. Vegeta's eyes went to a blank stare, the image that was shown by the energy 'moon' was imitating Earth.

THE EARTH, MY HOME. GOD IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I SEEN IT, SUCH BEAUTY, SINCE I SEEN IT IN SUCH CLEARNESS, THE PLANET THAT HOLDS ALL MY DEAREST POSESSIONS, THE PLANET THAT HAS BEEN MY HOME. WHY IS IT THAT I FEEL THAT IT IS TOO GOOD FOR ME? WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THAT I DON'T DESERVE THE LOVE OF BULMA…..OR TRUNKS?

Then the proud prince, the one who was so proud and self-serving let out a cry.

"I will not let you take my family once more androids!"

Vegeta then felt his body tense, his teeth change, the color of his eyes went from white to red, no pupils, no iris, just red, the hair on his body doubling, the skin disappearing under masses of hair. The hair on his head and the rest of his body turned to gold, his body started to stretch and bend, and grew in size. He then took on the Oozaru form, but instead of brown, it was gold, and seemed more menacing than even Goku could remember. Massacre now understood why the moon had been destroyed on Earth. Why the young Gohan, Goten and Trunks at such a young age were never allowed outside.

"GWARGH!" The large ape Vegeta yelled.

The ape bounding up and down, and slamming it's fists into it's own chest. Then without even a thought picked up Goku and stated to squeeze.

"VEGETA! ACCKK! YOU'VE GOT TO SNAP OUT OF IT! GHARCKK, YOU ARE A NOBILE WARRIOR, YOU ARE NOT HINDERED BY THE PETTY PRIMAL NEEDS. YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Goku tried to say while being crushed.

The red eyes for an instant glowed yellow and then back to red. Then they heard a voice, that sounded almost like Vegeta's.

"Pitiful Kakarot, a warrior is only about his pride!" The voice said and the ape threw down Goku.

Then the ape looked as if it were in pain for a few seconds, and then started to glow.

"Wow," Massacre heard escape from her lips, "Feel the power!"

The ape soon started to shrink and then a humanoid form appear.

"Again, the sleeper has awakened, I may not be the strongest, but the Prince of all Saiyans has risen again." Came a creepy voice.

Then the form took on more notable characteristics; blue boots, tanish colored fighting pants, and a torso covered in red hair, except the front muscles, his pectoral muscles and his washboard stomach were normal color, his hands were and from the neck up was normal. His hair was the usual spike toward the sky but there was more of it. It flowed down his back and a little of it came over his shoulders. And then there was the red tail, half his body size.

"I can see that your training paid off Vegeta, your just as strong as I am at Super Saiyan 4." Goku said with a smile.

"Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it Kakarot. Now how long will I be able to hold this form?" Vegeta demanded.

Goku sat and thought for a moment.

"Well, now that you have reached this new form, you should be able to hold it like you would regular Super Saiyan. But you have to watch your energy. But I'm not exactly sure, you see the last time I used it, I had my child body, so my body couldn't hold that much energy and it would give out. If my guess is correct, since you have your adult body normally, and you train often as I do now, you should be able to be like that all the time if you wish." Goku said taking a deep breath.

Vegeta was admiring his body, only half listening to what Goku had to say.

"Well, for your sake Kakarot, let's just hope that you are right." Vegeta said unconvinced.

Massacre decided she would intervene.

"You know guys, this is all great and everything, but the androids are coming to the lookout, and they do plan on having fun with everyone else!" Massacre looked on in dismay.

Nate looked on in just disbelief, these people were actually going to sit here and debate while his loved ones were going to get destroyed by those monsters. He couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY ARE WE JUST SITTING HERE? THOSE MOSTERS ARE GOING TO KILL MY BULLA! AND EVERYONE ELSE? HOW CAN YOU BE SO GODDAMNED CALM ABOUT ALL THIS?" Nate asked.

Vegeta floated over to Nate, grabbed him by the collar and then started to scowl at him.

"What do you mean by your Bulla? She is my daughter and I have forbid you two from dating!" Vegeta yelled.

Nate now very angry started to look very pissed. His cloak took on a darker tone, his eyes turned bright red, his hair turning into flames and his scythe back into his hands.

"Who in the hell are you to tell me who I can and cannot date? Who are you to tell Bulla who to and who not to date? She is old enough to make her own decisions, yes she thinks the world of you, and SOMETIMES I can see why, but when you would rather train to get stronger than defend her that is where I draw the line buddy. I love her, and there is nothing you can do about it. I have had it up to here with your arrogance, I think it's time I exercised my job, and did what I came here to do when I was sent here by the Devil himself. I was sent here to take your life Vegeta, and that is what I'm going to do. Since you have no intentions on going in there and saving her life. I might as well try it myself, and then hope that I give them enough time to get away!" Nate said.

Vegeta started to step away, Nate was actually starting to worry Vegeta, and Massacre just hit the dirt. She knew what it was like when you pissed off Nate, and a lot of times people, a lot of people, died.

Nate started to walk forward towards Vegeta and behind him flames shot up from the ground. His scythe had flames around it that seemed not to affect the metal, flames started to come out of his eyes, and then you could see the hurt, and hatred toward the Prince.

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and then appeared in front of Nate. Nate very angry looked at him and then scoffed.

"Back away Saiyan, unless you want to feel the might of my scythe also. I am going to rip Vegeta's head off and use it for a mantle piece. Would look good right along with everything else on our fireplace." Nate said with a hard look in his eyes.

Goku looked at him and prepared for battle.

"I'm sorry Nate, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep you away from Vegeta. He may be arrogant, and he may be too full of himself, but he has one thing you don't, and that is his honor." Goku said.

Vegeta looked at Goku at that moment with a look of surprise, the one who he had spent his entire life being rivals with, agreed with him. And even called him Honorable, which Vegeta was starting to question lately.

"Honor? Honor? Do you really think letting them all die out there is honor? Ill tell you what is honor, giving your life for those you love, going up against the odds even if you only have a pair instead of a straight. And dieing for those you love also! And if that isn't honor, then I don't know what is." Nate said with eyes full of tears and flames.

Vegeta pushed Goku to the side, his energy flowing around him, then he let out a sigh.

"The avatar is right Kakarot, I haven't been very honorable lately. I've only concerned myself with the androids and getting back at them for attacking my home, I never took into consideration what would happen to my family. Go ahead avatar, kill me, but then you will not see how I will exact a revenge on them for the death of Gohan, or the death of my family before they were revived." Vegeta said with a calm face, and solemn tone.

The flames around Nate fell, the scythe disappeared, and Nate's eyes that were once filled with flames of hate, were filled with tears of sorrow.

"I can't promise I will defeat them, but at least your Onna wont be destroyed by those monsters." Vegeta said.

EVEN IF IT TAKES MY LIFE, I MISSJUDGED THEM ONCE, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. MY FAMILY WILL NOT FALL AT THE HANDS OF A CYBORG, NOT WHILE IM AROUND.

Goku did not like the look on Vegeta's face, he knew that look all too well.

"Vegeta your not going to sacrifice yourself again, this time we have Super Saiyan 4 on our side, and if it comes down to it we will do it the way you wanted, and fuse. But we can't lose hope now!" Goku said with concern and a demanding tone.

Vegeta turned to Goku smiled and then winked at him. He then started a chant that both Nate and Massacre recognized. It was their own portal chant, and it just might work for more than one if they chimed in.

"Kalamazan, kikyomotina, kilami, Japan, lookout!" All three said together.

A bright bolt of lightning shot out from the ground to the top of Vegeta's overstretched arms, it opened up big enough for Vegeta to hop through which he did in an instant.

"Goku! Go through now while you have the chance! He may need your help, and we can't hold this portal open for long, who knows where else it opened." Massacre said holding her arms out forward like she was trying to hold an energy attack at full force, veins and blood vessels were appearing on hers and Nate's faces.

Goku smiled and then waved at them, "Thank you guys, I hope we meet soon. You have made a profound difference in our lives"

"Thanks but just go for hell's sake!" Nate yelled out to him


	20. Vegeta's Mistake Ch20

Chapter 20

Vegeta came out just as the androids had started their attack, Piccolo and Superman trying to hold them off.

"Piccolo, get the rest of them out of here now! I have unfinished business with these tin metal freaks!" Vegeta said hurriedly

"Vegeta, am I glad to see you, we were starting to think you guys wouldn't be here in time. Where's Goku?" Krillin said with a smile.

Vegeta didn't bother to respond, but he searched for the energy signals of his son and his wife.

I HOPE I WASN'T TO LATE MY ONNA, I HOPE NOT, YOU TOO MY SON.

"So, the Saiyan arrives finally, but he looks rather different don't you think?" The android Vegeta said.

Vegeta looked at him with disgust.

"Android you have sunk to a new level, I didn't even think I was that pigheaded when I was in your current state. And by the looks of it you're getting orders from that computer of Dr. Gero's." Vegeta said with a grin.

Meanwhile at King Yema's palace, Gohan stood in front of the desk of the overseer of souls and waited to be judged.

"Well let's see here shall we? Oh yes, Gohan is it?" King Yema said with great pride.

"Yes your kingship," Gohan said taking a bow, "and I'll be happy wherever you plan on putting me sire."

King Yema liked it when his judgee's gave him respect beyond what he deserved.

"Well Gohan it looks like you deserve to keep your body and train on the planet of the Grand Kai himself. You have been given the stamp of approval by his truly. But for now I have more urgent plans for you. Why don't you just step out that door and you will go back to the Planet of the Kai's and train with Elder Kai and Kibito Kai?" King Yema said with great pride.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think it will be necessary. They plan on using a wish to get me back if they can find the normal Dragon Balls." Gohan was trying to be as patient as he could.

"I bet they are Gohan, but we need you to train anyway. I just know your training is going to pay off somehow. The Old Kai and Kibito Kai are waiting for you. I will have you sent there immediately." King Yema demanded.

Gohan decided to do as the giant asked. It isn't every time you die you get to keep your body.

"Ok, but how long will it take?" Gohan asked.

"Well, if I'm right, since time does not pass here, you will be able to train as long as you need time to. But time WILL pass if you watch the fight through that stupid ball of theirs." King Yema replied.

Gohan now understood why King Kai never bothered to watch when he was training his Dad.

"Oh well, if I can come back and make a difference then so be it. Don't worry Dad, I'll be there soon, and this time I'll be ready to face them with you." Gohan whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the lookout, Vegeta was making short work of the Android Vegeta's nerves.

"What do you mean monkey?" The angry android asked.

"Well as Kakarot pointed out to me, you're taking orders and help from a machine! You can't even fight me without consulting that thing at any time. If it weren't for that infernal contraption, you wouldn't have been able to take out Gohan." Vegeta said with a smile.

The Vegeta android was shaking and a look of utter hatred was on his face.

"I'll show you Saiyan, that I am in no need of that contraption. I am just as much an individual as you are." The android tilted his head and a click was heard. The lights inside of the androids eyes disappeared.

"Now then, why don't we put your little theory to a test?" Vegeta exclaimed.

Vegeta then powered up, and his energy shot out around his body. The android looked at him with astonishment, and then attempted to read his energy. The androids sensors detected a vast jump compared to before, and instead of the android's power exceeding Vegeta's, the power from Vegeta was actually bigger than the androids own.

"How, in the world did you make such an enormous jump?" The android said shocked.

Vegeta smiled, gave no reply and then powered up to his maximum.

"Now android, you will face what no Saiyan has ever accomplished except for my dear friend Kakarot. You are now about to experience Super Saiyan 4!" Vegeta said with a grin.

"Super Saiyan 4," The Goku android pondered, "that actually sounds more like something me or the real Goku would say."

Then another sound and another portal opened up and out plopped Goku.

"You're pretty perceptive there you fake," Goku said smiling, "and I'm not even going to mention your clothing choice."

The Goku android looked at him menacingly, well at least as menacingly as Goku would be able to manage. The android then looked at him and pondered a thought.

"Wait, there is something strange about you. You should be dead! Why are you back here? How did you get back here?" The confused android asked.

Goku just grinned and then yelled out loud. The energy around Goku flowed away from him and his body began to glow. Then Goku went into his Super Saiyan 4 form. Black hair, long and spikey, tan pants, blue belt, and red body like Vegeta.

"Well, good to know I can still impress some people," Goku said in a little more horse voice, "but then again how often do you see a person with monkey hair all over their body?"

Vegeta actually smiled at Goku's failed attempt at a joke.

"Not to mention Kakarot, you look silly with all that hair around your head. But it is a definite improvement from your previous form." Vegeta said laughingly.

"So you both have reached new transformations, that is just what we needed for a good warm up." The androids both said at the same time.

Goku laughed, "God the IQ of Dr. Gero's creations have really fallen since the last models that's for sure."

Vegeta shot Goku a smirk and then continued to stare at the two androids

"Dr. Gero must be lacking in his old age," Vegeta said laughingly, "wait he's dead isn't he? Must be that computer going senile like he did."

Both androids looked very pissed off to Vegeta's comment. They both then got a grin and floated away from them for 20 feet. Then they both moved apart a few paces and then started to do something that Goku recognized. They were doing the Fusion Dance.

"Vegeta get away from them," Goku shouted, "they are going to fuse!"

Vegeta looked on in confusion and horror. Those androids gave Gohan a good fight individually, but with them fused they would be a combination that might be stronger than even himself or Goku. Vegeta flew over to Goku and looked on in horror.

"Fu-sion-haaaa," Both androids said in unison.

The energy the new form started to put out was more than Goku or Vegeta could have imagined. The new form started to take shape, and it looked like a form they knew all to well. It was their fused form Gogeta.

"Hmmm," said the voice of the new fighter, "this new form is definitely a major improvement."

Goku just looked on in anger, the whole time cursing himself for not attacking them when he had the chance.

"Vegeta, I think this just made things a little more complicated." The worried Saiyan replied.

Vegeta just shook his head, still with a look of terror.

"So, since we only got 30 minutes for this thing to work, I guess we should get started hmm?" The android Gogeta said.

Without hesitation the android then appeared in front of Vegeta and attempted to punch him. Vegeta reacting very quickly however, dodged his attack and then smiled as he launched his own attack. Punching the android in the stomach and then grabbing him by the hair and throwing him toward one of the trees on the lookout. Goku who also wasn't wasting any time appeared next to the android and let off an energy attack at the androids midsection and sent him flying farther. The android recovered and then shot out his own energy blasts at them both. Both Saiyans disappearing and reappearing to dodge the blasts.

"Well, well, well, at least this android is a little better at fighting, I may actually break a sweat," said a cocky Vegeta.

"Not to mention he has better control of his energy," said Goku smiling.

This just pissed off the android more and he started to fight them head on, together and one-on-one. First he would attack Vegeta and then attack Goku. But soon he was gaining the upper hand as he was starting to wear Vegeta and Goku down. But that all changed when Trunks and Goten finally came to their senses and fused. Then Gotenks took his shot at the new foe. Giving the android everything he had. Gotenks even powered up to Super Saiyan 3, fighting the android as hard and as fast as he could. But it still wasn't enough.

"Well Kakarot, looks like our sons had the right idea," Vegeta said.

"Yea Vegeta, but it looks like Gotenks isn't going to last too long," Goku replied.

Vegeta powered up and then flew over to the battle, not wasting any time he started to attack the android. This threw the android off guard and gave Gotenks the chance to launch off one of his more famous attacks. He began to draw in a great breath, and then he started to blow out a white object, which turned into many more. They all had the appearance of Gotenks. And they were laughing hysterically, pointing and laughing at the android.

"Gotenks I don't think that you will be able to pull that attack off fully!" Vegeta said smirking.

"Oh yea Dad? Then check this out, Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack!" Gotenks replied.

The little ghosts started to fly toward the android, but instead of their normal flying towards their opponent and detonating on impact, they stopped a few yards from it on both sides. Vegeta flew away to get out of the way of the attack.

"What the hell is this? Do you think a few ghosts are going to be able to stop me?" The android said.

Gotenks smiled and then let out a laugh, "Do you think these are just a series of simple ghosts? You are sorely mistaken android, they are ME."

Then Gotenks smiled, and motioned his hands like he was about to launch an attack.

"Do you think I'm going to fall for that kid? You get me to respond and then your ghosts run into me. I'm sorry kid, I'm not stupid." The android said.

But what the android didn't notice was that the ghosts were mimicking what Gotenks was doing, and then launched off a Kamehameha attack just at the same time as Gotenks did. The android found himself surrounded by hundreds of the ghosts and their attacks. They all had done a Kamehameha. And the most strongest one coming from Gotenks.

"Look at him go Vegeta, he's stronger than I would have ever imagined. I didn't think their fused form had such a useful technique as this." Goku said in wonderment.

"Bah, fool its just a kids game, its an attack that they created when they were kids." Vegeta said in disgust.

"Maybe so, but the attack possibilities are endless, you could combine that with a hundred or so different techniques if you were to take the time to learn a few." Goku said in response.

The surprised android looked on as the attacks closed in, he could do nothing but guard and hope that he could protect himself against most of the attacks. If he could at least deflect some of them, it would lessen the damage and increase his chances of survival.

"Damn you!" The android said as the attacks all hit him at once.

The ghosts sat and laughed and then one by one they all disappeared. Gotenks, looking very pleased with himself sat on a rock that was next to one of the trees on the lookout. The android sat there in the cloud of smoke. The smoke clearing to reveal his body racked with cuts and bruises. He was still in his guarding pose, hands and arms crossed over his face.

"I sorely hope that wasn't your best technique Gotenks. That may have weakened me, but is must have taken a lot more out of you." The android said.

"Gotenks, here," Goku shouted, "take one of these!"

Goku threw him a senzu bean, which was blasted by Gotenks.

"What in the world did you do that for?" Vegeta shouted angrily.

Gotenks just looked at the android.

"Are you out of your cotton picking mind?" Goku asked earnestly.

Gotenks then looked at them with the utmost disgust.

"Come on Dad, do you think I would use such a technique if it used up too much of my energy? I may be Super Saiyan 3 but I've been able to do it a lot longer than the both of you have. Heck, I've been able to do it since I was 6 if I remember correctly." Gotenks said with a smirk.

"Why you insolent brat, no manners at all," Vegeta swore," damn those kids."

Goku looked at Vegeta wearily, "Let's not ask them for help again when we need it. I can't stand that much cockiness."

Vegeta just nodded in agreement.

Gotenks then looked at the android, got up from where he was sitting, and then powered up again.

"I hope you are watching Gramps, cause I'm going to clean his clock out and throw away the parts" Gotenks said to them both.

The android was trying to calculate his own survival rate, and try to approximate his next battle plan when Gotenks disappeared and re-appeared in the androids face with his foot heading for its nose.


	21. Vegeta's Mistake Ch21

Chapter 21

Massacre and Nate popped in just when Gotenks planted his foot into the androids face.

"Geeze, that had to hurt," said Nate, "I wonder if he has a good health plan?"

Massacre just looked at him in silence.

"Well one thing is for sure, he sure as hell didn't expect that one. Hey, isn't that Gotenks?" Massacre said as she noticed the look of the new fighter.

Nate looked quizzically for a moment and then sighed a breath of relief.

"Yea I do believe that it is, so that means that your lover is still alive." Nate said while wincing as he knew he was going to get hit.

"He isn't yet, but hopefully." She said laughingly.

Dende rushed over to them and pulled them from the fight. He then brought them to the spot where Piccolo and Superman were resting.

"Good to see you guys," Piccolo said earnestly, "at least we know you guys will be able to help. Me and Superman here have really gotten the tar beat out of us. And I think Superman is more the worse for wear."

Dende rushed over to Superman who looked like he had been run over by a few dozen trains. Dende kneeled in front of him, "Be still, I'm going to heal you," he said as he extended his arms and then went into a trance like state. A green glow surrounded Superman and then all his wounds and clothing went back to normal.

"Well that certainly beats the trip to the doctor that's for sure," Superman said with a sigh of relief, "I would have thought I was a cooked goose for sure."

Massacre helped Piccolo to his feet and then brought him to a spot where he could see the battle. Piccolo thanked her and then sat down, breathing heavily. Dende then ran over to Piccolo and proceeded to heal him as well.

"I sure hope that you guys were able to figure something else out, cause it looks like Gotenks is going to need some help. Vegeta and Goku didn't even scratch him yet, and Gotenks is running out of strength quicker than he is letting on. And I think the android knows it." Piccolo said with a small tone of fear.

Massacre started to disrobe her heavier clothing and then dropped the heavy cloak.

"Not to worry Piccolo, I got in my fair share of training, and I learned a few new tricks thanks to Vegeta." Massacre grinned.

Nate walked over to them and then pulled out his spell book.

"I think I can bring back someone who might be able to help our situation, if we can find his other half." Nate said.

Piccolo looked at him a little confused. And then looked at Massacre hoping to get a little help from her. She just shrugged and then looked back at Nate.

"If we can find Uub, I can bring back his evil half, and infuse them together but only as the good half. But both of them need to be here and need to agree on it or the fusion of their bodies wont work." Nate explained.

Piccolo understood now and then started to grin.

"This is just the trump card we needed. Dende, contact Uub on the Sacred World of the Kai's. Ask Kibito Kai if he would kindly bring Uub here." Piccolo demanded.

Dende did as instructed immediately and started his telepathic message to Kibito Kai. But then turned around.

"Sorry Piccolo, I can't, not without the help of something to amplify it," said Dende.

Meanwhile on the Kai planet Gohan found himself landing in a nice patch of grass.

"Well its good to see the grass and everything else is growing back nicely. Even if Dad and Majin Buu did have their final duel here. Its rather cozy." Gohan said to himself.

Gohan wondered around until he figured out where Old Kai and Kibito Kai were. He found them with a familiar and very good friend.

"Hey Gohan, how's it going on earth? Oh my heavens, you're dead!" Kibito Kai said in dismay.

Uub turned and recognized his old friend, and ran to give him a hug.

"Well it seems that my training didn't pay off as well as I though it would have. Then again if you wouldn't have blown yourself up we wouldn't be in this mess would we Gohan? The young I tell ya, no respect for the way things should be at all." Old Kai said as he came up to shake Gohan's hand.

"Nice to see you too Sir." Gohan replied.

"Gee Gohan, I thought you would have gotten through that a lot better than you did. But then again it took a lot out of you when you did that Kamehameha." Uub said.

Gohan chuckled a bit and put his hand behind his head to scratch it as he looked sheepish.

"Gosh you guys, don't be so harsh. I had to think of something, and I knew that I could be wished back. And if I don't pay attention to what's going on down there it will be like no time at all and they will wish me back faster than I can blink. At least I'll be able to get the training I need." Gohan replied.

Then out of no where, Nate appeared in his red cloak and scythe. The Old Kai nearly jumped out of his skin, Kibito Kai just laughed and Uub got on the offensive. Uub started to lob a volley of energy attacks at Nate and all Nate did was wave his hand and the Energy balls turned into flowers.

"Jumping Jahuzafats, why is Death coming here? And why is he dressed like some hoodlum?" Old Kai said as he nearly jumped out of his pants.

Kibito Kai looked at him and then had a look of sheer delight.

"That's not death ancestor, that's Death's apprentice." Kibito Kai said.

Old Kai shook his head and then glared back at Kibito Kai.

"You mean to tell me that Death is going to be able to retire," Old Kai said with anger," and I'm going to have to continue on till I die?"

Nate looked at them, with red eyes, and then spoke, or tried to speak, no words came out of his mouth. Then Nate swore in his thoughts and every one heard it.

"Watch your mouth around the Elder Kai, Nate." Kibito Kai said.

WAIT A MINUTE, YOU MEAN YOU HEARD MY THOUGHTS? GREAT, NOT ONLY HAVE I LOST MY ABILITY TO KEEP MY BODY ON STRAIGHT, BUT NOW I HAVE LOST MY VOICE. OH WELL, ANYWAYS, I AM HERE TO COLLECT UUB. HE IS AN ESSENTIAL PART OF MY PLAN. AND I'M HERE TO GRANT HIM LIFE. AND GOHAN, IF THAT IS OK WITH YOU I WOULD LIKE TO RESTORE YOUR LIFE TO SO YOU CAN TRAIN HARDER.

"Now wait a minute there you, since when do you have the authority to grant people life and take them from our planet when they have been appointed here by King Yema?" Old Kai screamed at him.

JEEPERS CREEPERS OLD MAN, TAKE A CHILL PILL. I AM DEATH HIMSELF, I AM NO LONGER THE APPRENTICE, AND I CAN MAKE ANYONE I CHOOSE LIVE OR DIE. IT IS MY FINAL DECISION, AND I CHOOSE TO REINCARNATE THEM IN THEIR OWN BODIES AGAIN. WE HAVE A JOB FOR THEM AND I AM HERE TO COLLECT. NOT EVEN SOMEONE AS WISE AND AS HIGHLY RESPECTED AS YOU CAN TAKE AWAY MY DECISION. SO CHILL OUT, SIT BACK AND WATCH THE FUN.

Old Kai crossed his hands and sat down in a pouting mood.

"But Uub has not finished his training," said Kibito Kai, "if he leaves now he will not have enough power to help Goku and Vegeta."

Old Kai looked at the determined Nate and realized what he had planned.

"I see now you little hoodlum, you're planning on reuniting Evil Kid Buu and Uub. Do you know how dangerous that is? If Kid Buu is given even the littlest bit of influence into their new body, it will end up with him consuming Uub instead and making an even bigger problem." Old Kai snapped waving his fist at Nate.

WISE KAI, TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT WE HAVE NO OTHER ALTERNATIVE, IF GOKU AND VEGETA CANNOT BEAT THE FUSED ANDROID, OR FIGHT THEM ONE ON ONE, THEN THERE WILL BE ONLY TWO HOPES LEFT. GOHAN'S TRAINING, AND UUB FUSED WITH KID BUU. I SEE NO OTHER CHOICE.

Nate took Uub by the hand and then put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Next thing they knew Gohan and Uub were in a cloud of smoke, and then they heard fighting and could sense Goku and Vegeta, fighting.


	22. Vegeta's Mistake Ch22

Chapter 22

Vegeta looked on as Gotenks launched attack after attack. He winced when he noticed that Gotenks' attacks were getting weaker. He patted Goku on the shoulder and pointed at him.

"Look, he's getting weaker," Vegeta said as he started to power up, "I don't think he will be able to make it."

Goku looked on and found it to be the truth. The power he sensed from Gotenks was about half of what he had when he started.

"Yeah, and his body is taking all the strain." Goku said as he powered up also.

"He won't last much longer," Vegeta said with a remorsefull voice.

Gotenks shot an energy blast at the fused android, and then flew at him full boar with his fist first. The android couldn't dodge it, and got slammed into the ground. He looked up with a bright smile and powered up to break free of the ground.

"Well, I suppose you have gotten better shots in at me." The android said with a smirk, "But then again you were fighting at your full strength Gotenks. I can feel your power draining!"

"WHAT," Piccolo shouted as he heard what Nate was planning, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Nate looked on and then swept the spittle that landed on his face onto the ground.

"Do you know what could happen if you were the slightest bit off?" Piccolo said waving his hands at Nate

YES I KNOW,. Nate said argumentively, BUU COULD END UP CONTROLLING, AND POOF, THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD BE GONE

Dende looked at them in a confused manner, "Ok what is he planning to do Massacre?"

Massacre turned to him and thought. She didn't know exactly how to tell him without it making no sense at all.

"Ok, he plans on bringing Kid Buu back from the dead and then fusing him with Uub. But only useing the good side of them. But there is a hitch," Massacre explained

Dende looked at her with a blank stare, "What kind of hitch?"

Massacre looked at him like she was a little out of her league, but then realized she knew how it worked so she would tell him like it was.

"Well if he doesn't do it precisely right, he could end up with Kid Buu being in controll and he would kill us all, and the planet." She said taking a deep breath.

Piccolo looked at her astonished she knew what was going on, she must be more in tune with things than him. It kind of annoyed him when he didn't know all the details.

"Are you absolutely sure you can do this perfectly?" Piccolo asked, "Other wise I don't think we should do this at all, it's too risky."

Nate pondered it for a bit and then turned back to Piccolo.

IF WE DON'T TRY, THEN WE WILL DEFINATELY HAVE TO GO BACK TO SQUARE ONE. AND WE ALL KNOW HOW BAD THAT COULD BE. JUST TRUST ME I'LL BE BACK SOON. UUB COME WITH ME, WE HAVE A PERSON YOU NEED TO MEET, AND HOPEFULLY UNITE WITH ONCE AGAIN.

"Ok Nate, I'm going to trust you," Uub said and stepped next to him, "Just don't turn me into goo or anything."

Nate laughed and then waved by to them all.

DON'T WORRY PICCOLO, I WILL NOT FAIL YOU, OR THE PLANET. BESIDES, I'M KINDA SENTIMENTAL TO THIS LUMP OF ROCK. ALOT OF MY FAVORITE PEOPLE ARE HERE, AND YES YOU ARE INCLUDED MASSACRE.

Massacre got a furious look on her face and threw her sword at him. But he was gone before it ever reached him.

"I hope he knows what he is doing," Piccolo reasoned, "Cause otherwise things just might get ugly."

Meanwhile, Gotenks was starting to breathe hard, and the android could tell.

"Well, Well, looks like the brat is finally tiring out," The android laughed, "I knew 30 minutes was going to be perfect. Now all I gotta do is defeat you and I'll be undefeatable."

The android looked back at Vegeta and Goku who were staring at them with determination and ready to join the fight at a moments notice.

"What are you waiting for Gotenks," Vegeta yelled, "Finish him off! NOW!"

Goku looked at him quizzicaly.

"What are you talking about Vegeta, look at him he's exausted." Goku pointed, "He barely has enough energy to stay Super Saiyan 3, let alone finish him off."

Vegta looked at him scournfully.

"I know that you fool," Vegeta said quietly, "But then hopefully he will give it all he's got, if he has a brain in his skull."

Goku looked back at Gotenks with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know Vegeta, he looks like he's about to give out." Goku said

"Then maybe the little baby would like us to take over!" Vegeta said loudly

Gotenks looked at him with anger, "No way! You guys aren't getting into this fight, I'm not done yet!"

And with that Gotenks powered up as much as he could and started to make a Kamehameha wave.

"KA-ME-HA-ME," Gotenks powered up farther.

"NO GOTENKS!" Vegeta screamed, "THAT BLAST WILL TAKE OUT THE ENTIRE LOOKOUT!"

Piccolo looked on in horor, "EVERYBODY! TAKE COVER!"

Massacre hit the ground along with Piccolo, Superman, and Dende. They all looked on though as Gotenks powered up his blast more.

"Is he insane?" Goku yelled over all the eruptions of energy, "HE COULD DESTROY US ALL!"

Vegeta looked on and then powered up, "Hide if you like Kakarot, but I'm gonna put a stop to this right now!"

"Vegeta, no!" Goku yelled as Vegeta flew up to Gotenks.

Vegeta flew up to Gotenks and punched him, causing the energy blast he held to fly off somewhere to the west. Goku shot a blast at it quickly making sure it didn't hit ground.

"That's enough!" Vegeta yelled at Gotenks, "This isn't blow up the world day! We are trying to prevent that you fool. Get out of the way and let a true saiyan fight"

Vegeta smacked Gotenks to the ground. The impact took what little power Gotenks had left in him and made him split. There was a powerfull explosion of light and Trunks and Goten flew apart landing on the ground hard.

"Geez dad, what did you do that for?" Trunks asked.

"You don't win a fight by showing off! You win it by taking controll of the situation and taking it seriously. Bah, you're a fool." Vegeta said as he turned toward the android.

The android looked on confused, as far as he was concerned the fight was won, he was going to kill Gotenks. Then the android got an idea and turned and fired with both hands at Goten and Trunks.

"Trunks! Goten!" Goku yelled, "Look out!"

But it was too late, the blasts hit them both and hurled them into the ground. The blasts exploded and all you could see was stone flying everywhere. The two screamed in agony as the blast tore through their bodies. Vegeta whipped around to see what happened only to be stricken with horor as he watched his son be destroyed.

"NO!" Vegeta shouted, "TRUNKS!"

But it was too late, the smoke cleared and Goten and Trunks were laying there battered and bleeding enormously. Vegeta flew down to his son, while Goku ran to his.

"No, Goten, speak to me!" Goku shouted as he picked up his son.

"Trunks, you can't," Vegeta sputtered out.

Then they heard someone yell loudly.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DIE, NOT NOW!" Massacre screamed, "NO, I LOVE YOU! NOT NOW!"

Massacre flew over to Trunks' lifeless body knocking Vegeta out of the way, tears were on her face, she shook Trunks violently trying to revive him.

"NO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS, I LOVE YOU. YOU WERE ONLY IN MY LIFE SO SHORTLY." She screamed as she clutched his head to her chest.

Vegeta was in a state of shock, he looked at her confused. But that wasn't all, the anger in him was rising quickly. Goku was also getting angrier with every passing moment. But they both stopped short as they felt an awsome power starting to rise. It was coming from somewhere close, someone they knew.

"Oh god! This is all my fault, I should have gotten here sooner. Should have made them train me harder. I should have fought!" Massacre screamed as she stood up letting Trunks fall to the ground.

Goku and Vegeta stared at her as bolts of electricity and waves of energy started to flow from her body. The anger in her eyes getting more and more intense, and then it happened. The damn broke inside Massacre's head, the wave of emotion flooded her every fiber of being. The hate and complete utter pain rising to the surface, the power she didn't know she had broke through.

"GRGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA" Massacre exploded, energy flowing and violently flooding out from her body. The force of the energy pushing on anything that stood. Vegeta and Goku braced them selves as best they could against it. Trunks and Goten's bodies flew back and off the lookout from the incredible force. The android even was trying to block the intene wave.

"Whoa!" Piccolo exclaimed, "She's gonna blow!"

"It's-" Vegeta looked on in utter suprise, "-amazing, it's, so intense"

Goku looked on in awe and concern, "Yeah, but where is it all coming from, it's monsterous."

Massacre continued to scream, letting it all come to the surface. The pain, the hurt, the uncrontrollable need to release all the pent up emotions. It fueled her energy, making it increase exponentialy. The muscles on her body bulging, straining to increase in size, her hair flying out in every direction. Her eyes were white and even throwing little bolts of lighting. The sky turned dark, and the clouds seemed to be rushing by. The wind nearly knocking Dende into a pillar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Massacre let out a final scream as her energy spiked again.

There was a large shake to the ground and to the lookout as her energy collapsed into her and then shot out in a sphere, away from her body. Then her hair came down a bit, still flowing from the energy, her energy itself calming down to a dull roar as it flowed upwards around her.

Vegeta stopped blocking and looked at her with awe, taking in the energy he sensed from her. Goku also and so did the android. Both noticed the spike of her energy,

"Masscre, calm down!" Goku shouted, "This isn't going to solve anything."

Massacre looked at him, her eyes still pure white, "Shut up Saiyan, I'm done waiting for you. This is gonna end my way."

Massacre turned and looked at the android and brought up her arm and pointed at the android.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE ANDROID," Massacre said, her voice sounding god-like, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO TRUNKS!"

"This is insane," Vegeta said almost fearfully, "Her power, it's so, enormous. How did she summon such a power?"

Vegeta looked on, horrified by Massacre's presence. For the first time since Brolly, Vegeta could sense the sheer evil in a person. But this one wasn't evil at all, but she weilded it's power like it was a play thing. It dug itself down deep into Vegeta's gut, making him feel sick, and almost feel little.

"And you're going to make me pay for it, 'eh Avatar?" The android said with an air of confidence.

Massacre looked at him, sheer anger and hatred flowing through every fiber of her being. She wanted to rip this insignificant robot limb from limb. And nothing short of God itself would stop her.

"Massacre stop and listen to me, this is crazy. You're just going to get yourself killed!" Goku pleaded with her.

Massacre looked at Goku and shot him a glare, "Do you think that an android could kill me? I've destroyed armies of demons more powerfull than him!. Stay out of my way Saiyan or you're next!"

Goku looked on, unable to beleive that she was going to fight something that powerfull. He didn't care what she was, she was taking a risk bigger than herself.

"Do you really think this is what Trunks wants? Do you really think he wants you to throw your life away because of his death?" Goku pleaded again.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SAIYAN, BACK OFF! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. IF YOUR SO SCARED THEN TAKE A HIKE, OR STAY OUT OF MY WAY. BUT HE IS MINE! DONT LECTURE ME, IT'S NOT WISE." Massacre yelled powering up even more.

Vegeta flew over to Goku and pulled him back.

"Let her go Kakarot," Vegeta pleaded, "She needs to do this."

Goku looked at Vegeta like he was crazy.

"I know Kakarot, I know." Vegeta said.

Goku finally backed off, hoping that Massacre could rise to the challenge. He didn't want to see anyone else killed, he already lost his son and a good friend, he didn't want to lose any more.

"Dad? What's she think she's doing?" Gohan asked as he came up behind them.

"She's avenging his death Gohan," Vegeta said, "Let her do what she feels she must. We both know how she feels, let her do this, she needs it."

And with that the android looked at Massacre.

WHY? WHY DO THEY HAVE TO KEEP COMING? THEY ALL MEET THIER END ONE WAY OR THE OTHER? DO I HAVE TO KEEP PROVING MYSELF TO MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND THAT THEY CAN'T BEAT ME? WELL, THEN SO BE IT, THIS WENCH WILL SOON LEARN THAT SHE IS NOT TO MESS WTH ME. The android thought to himself

"Fine, if it's me you want Avatar, then it's me you'll get." The androd said, and with that he launched an energy blast at her.

Massacre deflected the blast and rushed at him head on. The android jumped up and shot another blast at her as she flew underneath her. Massacre turned and blocked it and then shot her own at him. She then flew up to him and started to fight with him faster than anyone could see. Even Goku and Vegeta couldn't keep up.


	23. Vegeta's Mistake Ch23

Chapter 23

Meanwhile, in the vast emptiness of HFIL, Nate and Uub appeared in a cloud of smoke. Both taking in the eroded, and desolate wasteland that lay before them. Nate surveyed the area and then pulled out a book from his cloak.

WELL, IF WE HEAD TOWARDS THE NORTH SIDE WE SHOULD FINALLY COME ACROSS SOME SORT OF 'CIVILIZATION' IF YOU WANT TO CALL IT THAT. Nate said as he pointed towards a crop of jagged rocks.

Uub looked on, hopeless thoughts crowded his mind. He knew what he had to do, but still could almost feel something from back home. He felt a ping of despair as he realized what was happening. Goten, and Trunks had died.

"No, we were too late!" Uub said as he fell to his knees, "Goten and Trunks have been defeated, they are dead!"

Nate looked at him quizzically, and then looked in his schedule book.

OH, APPEARS THEY HAVE. WELL, I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE THEN BUT TO MAKE SURE THEY COME BACK NOW DON'T I?

Uub looked at Nate and his face lit up, "That's right, your Death!"

Nate looked at him with a grin, and then made a motion with his hand.

NOW YOU MIGHT WANT TO STAND BACK UUB. THIS COULD GET KIND OF FREAKY. Nate said as he concentrated his powers.

The next thing Goten and Trunks knew they were standing in front of them. Both looking up as if they were talking to someone massive.

"Goten! Trunks! You guys are alive!" Uub said as he rushed to them and tackled each one with a hug.

Trunks looked over and seen Nate smiling. He then understood what happened and started to pat his body down. He was alive, and he felt better than ever! Now he definitely could make a difference in the fight against the androids. But then Trunks realized that they were not on Earth.

"Ok, where are we?" Trunks said.

WE ARE IN THE DEPTHS OF HFIL. WE ARE LOOKING FOR KIDD BUU SO THAT WE CAN FUSE HIM AND UUB TOGETHER, AND HOPEFULLY MAKE THE MOST POWERFUL ALLY WE CAN HAVE. WELL, BESIDES GOKU AND VEGETA FUSING THAT IS.

"Well, then what are we waiting for," Trunks said with vigor, "Let's get started in finding him."

The quartet started on their trek across HFIL looking for the one they needed. Trunks, Goten, and Uub lifting monstrous boulders yelling out for Kidd Buu. Finally, Uub got an idea.

"Wait a minute guys. Isn't this Kidd Buu the same as me but evil?" Uub asked.

Trunks, not understanding what Uub was getting to shrugged and nodded his head.

"Great, well then why don't we just search for an energy signal like mine, and high tail it over there. I mean, I assume, we can still fly here right?" Uub said as he pointed himself in the direction Nate had pointed to earlier.

Trunks, Goten, Uub, and Nate all sat pointed in the same direction. All of them concentrating on Uub's energy signal, and for one like it. Then Trunks thought he caught a slight tingle of something familiar. He focused on that area again. And sure as ever, Trunks found what they were all looking for.

Trunks shouted, "I found him!"

Goten and Uub turned abruptly towards Trunks and noticed where he was aiming his finger, then concentrated in the same direction. Neither of them knew what Trunks was talking about at first, but then they noticed it. The signal was faint, but it definitely matched Uub.

"Great, now we can go get him!" Uub said.

Goten interrupted, "Wait a minute guys, it took my Dad and Vegeta an enormous amount of strength to beat this guy, and then my Dad killed him. Not to mention he probably remembers fighting us."

Trunks looked at him confused, "So what?"

Goten shook his head.

"Well, then what makes you think that he is going to just say hello, and help us. We were his biggest problems, not to mention a very painful thorn in his side. I mean, it would take an enormous amount of energy just to get him to shut up and listen for a minute. Not to mention any longer than a minute." Goten said, taking in a long breath.

Trunks contemplated this for a moment, and realized that his best friend was right. They needed some way to get him to sit down, and shut up for a moment, or at least distract him. And then they could get to explaining why they needed him. All of them started to wrack their brains, trying to come up with a solution. It hit Goten after a few minutes, and it was so obvious that he was surprised he didn't think of it before.

:"Hey, what if we have Nate materialize some candy? We know he loves candy, and any other types of sweets. I mean god, Uub when you get around sweets you go nuts!" Goten said.

Uub blushed at the comment and then thought about it.

"Must be what I picked up from Good Buu." Uub said.

Nate looked around, agreed with the rest of them, and materialized some candy and cakes. They all grabbed a handful and started to fly towards the energy signal. What they found when they got there, was something they would have never expected at all. There sat Kidd Buu, Super Buu and the evil grey Majin Buu, all arguing about who was the real Majin Buu. The tall grey one, walked over to Super Buu, and yelled at him.

"I'm Buu, you a big fake" the grey Buu said.

Super Buu looked at him, and then laughed.

"I don't know, with a vocabulary like that, I'm inclined to agree. At least I'm not a disgusting shade of grey," Super Buu said as he pointed and laughed.

Kidd Buu stepped between them both and grabbed them each by the collar.

"You not Buu," He pulled them closer, " Me Buu, not you."

And with that the shorter Kidd Buu slammed their heads together and shot a very large and very strong attack at them both. The blast took off most of their bodies, and Kidd Buu went to work on that as well. Blasting with very large energy waves at the individual pieces, making sure they didn't regenerate.

"Well, at least we will only have to contend with one," Uub said as he cracked a grin.

Kidd Buu then felt a familiar energy, making his facial expression one of shock, and turned his head slowly all the way around. His body, not moving, stayed facing the other way. His neck twisting like a towel in your hands would. The scene almost made all the comrades turn green in disgust. Kidd Buu looked on at the group, but his eyes, his eyes were looking right at Uub. Something in the way that Uub stood, made the engineered killing machine almost cringe. Buu couldn't believe what he was feeling, nor could he deny it at all. This creature staring at him, made him feel incomplete. As if this creature was what he was missing, the piece of the puzzle that would complete him.

"OK, is it me, or is Buu looking at Uub like he recognizes him?" Trunks said confused.

Goten looked at Uub, and then at Buu.

"Yea, I think he is," Goten said, "And I think, that he isn't too happy about it."

Buu's face slowly started to change from one of shock, to one of sheer utter hatred. His body changed and morphed as his front became his back. His neck, previously twisted, untwisted, becoming normal again. Buu's face was contorted, eyes half squinted, nose scrunched up, his teeth bared. Buu looked as if he was angry that Uub was standing before him. Then the short, pink, warrior tensed up his entire body. Blood vessels strained across his skin, muscles bulged, and strained against his skin. Then the silent, angry Buu, yelled out loud unleashing his anger in a powerful show of his energy.

"ME BUU!" The pink warrior screamed, "NOT YOU!"

Goten, and Trunks looked on as they watched Buu's exclamation of power. Both looking on as they felt the awesome power of the creature they had before them.

"You know, I really don't want to have to go up against this guy," Goten said.

Trunks nodded, "No kidding, I remember how bad it was to lose against him. Not even Gotenks stood a chance."

Uub now looked on at Buu, not saying a word. The calm dark warrior was starting to get angry as well, sensing the complete evil of his counter part.

"I don't care how powerful he may be. If he was a part of me, I don't want it back." Uub said through clenched teeth.

Both Uub and Buu looked like they were going to blow up. Both of them looking like they would explode at any moment. Little whisps of electricity coming off of them, almost striking the other. The group didn't know what to do, let them fight, or try to break it up with the risk of pissing one or the other off.

LET THEM FIGHT IT OUT, IT WILL ONLY MAKE THINGS EASIER. THEIR STRUGGLE NEEDS TO BE FOUGHT OUTWARD BEFORE IT CAN BE TAKEN INWARD. BOTH ARE UNWILLING TO ACCEPT THE OTHER, MUCH LESS BE ABLE TO AGREE TO REUNITE. LET THEM HASH OUT THEIR DIFFERENCES THEIR WAY. Nate said.

Then, without warning, the two launched into a battle that rocked HFIL and the heavens. King Yema could even feel the effects of the battle from his high place, which didn't please him one bit.

"Darn them! Who do they think they are to fight in my HFIL?" The massive King Yema questioned as he braced himself on his desk.

Meanwhile Buu and Uub continued their battle, furious and fast they moved. Neither one able to out maneuver the other, or hurt the other, no matter how strong a blow they landed. Buu, easily angered, flung his arm out at Uub and wrapped it around his neck. Uub tried to block it with his hand but to no avail. Buu let out a sickening laugh, one might say it was a laugh of sick pleasure, then he pulled it back hard. The recoil of his arm sent Uub slamming into the a nearby jagged rock. The rock didn't impale Uub, instead it just went through the hole that he subconsciously created in his stomach.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me you freak!" Uub yelled as he flew out from the rock and then fixed his body.

This angered Buu even more and he put his hands above his head.

"No," Goten shouted, "That's too powerful of a blast!"

Goten powered up to Super Saiyan and created a blast of his own. Without thinking he fired it at Buu, putting his full power into the blast. The energy wave went right through Buu, tearing away his right arm and exploding on a rock nearby. Goten then stopped a second, and then realized what he did. Buu looked at him angrily and regenerated his arm. Then without warning Buu fired an energy blast at Goten. Goten powered up and tried to deflect the blast, but Buu expected it and suddenly waved his hand to the side and the energy beam darted off the direction Buu directed it. Goten sat there in shock as he watched Buu direct it, not even paying attention to where the blast had gone.

"GOTEN LOOK OUT!" Uub said as he flew over to his friend's aid.

Goten turned back in the nick of time as the blast started to head his way. The young Saiyan powered back up and crossed his arms in front of him. Buu looked on in great joy as his moment for attack was best. He shoved his hand to his right quickly as his expression turned from glad to sheer hate again as he turned his head to his counterpart. Then Goten looked on again in confusion when the blast didn't hit. He then followed the trail and realized the blast was heading right at Uub.

"Look out Uub!" Goten shouted as he tried to warn his friend.

But the warning came too late, as the blast had already hit it's target head on. Uub flew back from the impact, smoking, and landed on a pile of rubble. Uub got up, and grinned.

"Come on, do you really think that small of an attack would take me out? We are one in the same Buu, neither of us are destroyed by a simple attack." Uub said with a smirk.

Uub got up and tilted his head in an almost hideous smile. Then slowly all his wounds healed and he was like new. This aggravated the pink counterpart, and made him yell out in anger.

"Me Buu! Me Buu! Me Buu!" He said as he smashed his feet into the ground and steam came out from the holes on his body, "NOT YOU!"

And with that, Buu launched himself at Uub and powered up. Uub did the same and threw most of his strength into the swing, as he dodged Buu's punch. Uub's kick landed right against the pink killers face. The angry Buu grabbed Uub's leg and then swung him in a circle, letting go, and watching him fly. Then Buu without hesitating generated another large blast and fired it. Uub, hurting from the punch, turned around and noticed the energy blast headed toward him, and then proceeded with his own. Both blasts meeting almost in the middle. Both warriors panting and struggling hard to make his own blast over take the others.

"My god, they are both so powerful. I'm afraid ancestor that a lot of HFIL won't make it." Kibito Kai said as him and the Elder Kai looked on through the help of their crystal ball. The old kai looking on with interest.

"I'm not so sure young kai," The old man said, "Look at the fire in Uub's eyes. There is something he is hiding from the others. It's almost as if he is testing Buu, making Buu work to see, maybe, to see if he would be an asset to him."

Kibito Kai looked back at the crystal ball, wondering if his ancestor would be right. But the fight looked so grim for his friends. He wanted to maybe go and help, but he also wanted to respect the elder kai's wishes. And at this point he already made a promise to not intervene.

"I wonder Elder how things are going with Goku and the others." Kibito Kai said, as he tried to persuade his ancestor to look back to Earth.

The elder Kai looked at Kibito Kai, and just stared at him for a while.

"You know very well, that they are doing just fine," Old Kai said, "And besides, seeing Death in an orange robe is just hilarious, he looks like a giant Orange!"

Kibito Kai fell over from the comment and Old Kai started to laugh.


	24. Vegeta's Mistake Ch24

Chapter 24

Meanwhile, back in HFIL, Trunks, Goten and Nate looked on as Uub and Buu continued their battle, neither one gaining an upper hand. Then Trunks' thoughts started to drift away from the events unfolding before him. He started to wonder how things were going back on Earth. Were Goku and his Dad making any headway against the fused android? Is everyone ok? Did Massacre escape the battle? Was she hurt, or worse, dead herself? All of these questions were starting to get to him. Especially the last two, was Massacre alright?

Trunks knew it was pointless to worry, but his emotions, and thoughts just wouldn't leave his mind. It was driving him crazy, everything unfolding in front of him and he was still thinking of when he might see Massacre again. He must have been out of his mind, he thought. Then an explosion that sent him reeling brought him back to the present. Uub landed next to them, and got up.

"You know guys, I think I've changed my mind." Said Uub after looking at them all.

Goten sighed and flung his hands up in the air, while Trunks got a grin on his face. This meant that soon they might be going back, hopefully to help out, and to see if Massacre and the others have still survived. Then Uub went back up into the air, meeting Buu with a punch that stunned the maniacal super being. But it was a short lived victory, and Buu recovered sending a volley of energy blasts at Uub, who blocked them and sent some of his own right back at him.

Nate got a spell book out and started to draw some figures on the ground with several small energy beams. Engraving the symbols in the ground, he then started to go around, picking up several pieces of stone, and turning them into objects that looked like they came from an archeological dig. Nate then flew up in between the two warriors and put his hands together and then at each one of them.

I WOULD SUGGEST YOU TWO GETTING OUT OF THE WAY. IT'S TIME, THEY BOTH ARE READY. WATCH OUT, THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A RIDE! Nate said as he started to chant something.

Goten and Trunks took to the air and flew a few hundred yards away. Both watching as Nate performed the specified motions for fusing the two back together. Uub powered down, and started to smile.

"You know what Buu, I would definitely like to join with you again," Uub said as he smiled, "You've shown me a side, I always knew I lacked."

Buu looked on confused, he didn't know what was going on. But that wasn't going to stop him from blowing up this impostor. But Buu soon learned that he couldn't move a single muscle. He was stuck where he was, which angered the pink menace. But soon he started to realize what was happening. Then Buu let out a bone chilling laugh, one that even got to Nate. But he didn't deviate from the spell book one bit.

"NOW BUU, " Buu started to yell, "NOW BUU, BECOME YOU!"

Goten didn't know how to take that comment, it sent chills up his spine, he was tense all over. He didn't want to have this turn out for the bad. He wanted to be able to think it was all going to be all right. But he knew that with his family luck, it would turn out 100 worse. Uub looked at his worried friend and gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry for me friend, I'll be ok," Uub said unusually calm, "This is the way it was meant to be."

And with that there was a big explosion, and Nate was thrown to the ground.

WELL, IT'S ALL UP TO THEM NOW. I JUST HOPE THEY BOTH AGREE, OR IT'S GOING TO GET MESSY.

Uub looked at his friends one last time, and looked at Buu. All thoughts in his mind were calm, every doubt, cast aside. Uub knew what he had to do, he just hoped that he could convince Buu.

"You know we are both one in the same, but there is something missing in each of us." Uub said.

Buu looked at him shocked and confused. Buu understood what Uub meant, what he wanted. Buu felt the same thing, like he was missing his counterpart, like he belonged there. Not like the other parts of him he destroyed, but like Uub would make him whole. Buu gave in, he became calm and nodded, grinning the entire time.

"Thank you Buu, I'm sure this was the way we were meant to be." Uub said and let his spirit go free.

There was a large explosion and the light around them got brighter, the fires of their energy flew out and combined in the middle, lightning flowing from their bodies and interconnecting. Wind was everywhere, the lighting striking ground and making some of it explode. Chunks of earth and rock flowing upwards towards the two. Then it happened and there was a final explosion as Uub and Buu were suddenly slammed together as if pulled by their own energy. They collided in the middle and exploded. Pink ooze flowing everywhere from the explosion.

"NO!" Exclaimed Goten.

Trunks looked on in horror as he thought his own friend had died, the only one calm was Nate. He looked on, watching everything take place, waiting for the last part of the fusion. And then it happened. Slowly, they all sensed a great energy starting to grow in the floating ball of goo. The ball morphing and taking shape, arms started to grow out, his torso taking shape. Then the legs started to grow, taking shape as they came to full size. Then the head started to take shape, definition becoming more apparent. Then there was a cloud, that surrounded the being, clouding the figure. One final explosion sent all of the friends to the ground. The energy flowing all over around the figure in the smoke. Then it began to clear, and the figure started to show through the dissipating cloud. The new figure looked like Uub mostly, but with Buu's pink skin, and the same holes in the body as Buu. No hair was there anymore, but spikes like Uub's hair. The eyes still were filled with black, but his actual eyes were white. The figures energy was flowing upwards like a cone, yet still looking fire like. It's color was not white or yellow, but more of a gold color. The figure powered up and let out an enormous scream, rocks and mountains around crumbled as if they were crushed by the force. Goten, Trunks, and Nate looked on in awe, feeling it's power, shaking from the sheer enormous feel to it. Goten was the first to speak.

"Wow, there is a definite improvement," He said still looking shocked, "But he doesn't feel evil at all"

The new figure floated down to them, and touched down on the ground. The energy around him dissipated and ceased to be seen. The figure opened it's eyes and looked at them, almost confused for a moment. Then it walked up to them looking them all in the eyes.

"Goten," he said as he stepped next to the young Saiyan.

Buu looked up at the next person, "Trunks"

Buu continued to walk along the three and stopped at Nate, "Death"

Everyone, except Nate, looked quizzically at this new being.

"Well, he's partly right, which is good enough" Nate said extending his hand.

The new being looked down at his hand, almost child like, his expression of wonder. Then he extended his hand and met it with Nate's. They shook hands and the new being looked on with a pleased expression.

"Do you know who we are?" Trunks asked, his curiosity overwhelming his sense of fear.

The new being looked over to Trunks, looking as if he had just asked a confusing question. Trunks's fear struck a note on his face which made the new being laugh.

"I'm sure I know you, but you don't know me," He said looking at them all, "I am no longer Buu or Uub, I am simply Majin Buu, the way I was supposed to be before Bibidi changed me."

Trunks and Goten looked at each other with surprise. They never knew that Majin Buu had been tampered with by Bibidi, only that he created him. This raised some serious questions, but both knew that time wouldn't allow that.

IT IS AS HE SAID MY FRIENDS, WHEN BIBIDI MADE HIM, HE WAS ORIGINALLY GOOD. BUT THAT MADMAN, EVIL AS HE WAS, TURNED MAJIN BUU EVIL WITH HIS MAGIC SO THAT HE WOULD SERVE BIBIDI'S DARK NEEDS. THE FORM OF HIM NOW THAT YOU SEE BEFORE YOU, IS THE WAY HE WAS MEANT TO BE. Nate said to them.

Trunks and Goten understood, but the concept was still far greater than they had imagined. They both eventually just nodded and greeted Majin Buu as a friend.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude you guys, but shouldn't we be going back home now? I mean if everything has gone according to plan, we have a great fighter now, and he should be out there helping Goku and my Dad." Trunks elaborated.

Everyone nodded and with a flick of Nate's wrist they were on their way to the lookout. Meanwhile, Massacre was giving the fused android every ounce of her energy. The lookout was shaking from the sheer power of hers and the android's blows. Every blow sent shockwave after shockwave against the lookout, breaking parts of the lookout that were destroyed by the android's attack on Goten and Trunks. The four friends stared on as they saw the battle take place, each one in awe of the power they sensed from Massacre and the android. Massacre seemed even to be gaining some ground against the android.

"Wow, feel the energy off of them," Goten exclaimed.

Vegeta and Goku whipped around as they heard the familiar voice. Neither one able to make a sound, both in shock. Finally Goku ran over to his son and gave him a large hug, almost smothering the poor lad.

"Son! You're alive! It's so good to see you!" Goku said.

Vegeta looked over to his son, and with a grin, and a nod, he looked back to the fight. His son, now alive, was all the more reason to be prepared.

"Good to see you too Dad," Trunks said.

Trunks looked up at the battle. He watched as Massacre, very powerful now, was kicking the crap out of the android. Trunks marveled at her grace, her beauty, and not to mention, her fighting ability. It was a work of art to her almost. Her every move almost a ballet. It intrigued Trunks to no end.

"Hey Goku," Came a voice from behind Goku's son.

Goku looked past his son to the new person with the group. He noticed that he looked strangely familiar. Then, Goku noticed something, this figure looked like his friend Uub.

"Hey Uub, long time no see." Said Goku, waving.

Majin Buu looked at Goku smiling. He almost forgot that Goku didn't know who he was.

"I'm not Uub, and I'm not Buu. I am Majin Buu, the way I was meant to be." Majin Buu said with a smile.

Goku looked at him for a moment.

"Wow, you have incredible energy," Goku said excitedly, "I bet your even more powerful than the android!"

The new Majin Buu blushed a little, but then a blast hitting the ground gathered everyone's attention.

"Damn you android!" Massacre yelled, "Stay still!"

Massacre flew at the android, launching several energy blasts at him and then using Super Speed to appear right in front of the android. The android expecting this reached out it's hand and absorbed the energy from the attacks, and then turned it around at Massacre. The blast hit her full force, and slammed her into the floor of the lookout. Stone and ripped clothing flying everywhere. Massacre struggled to get up, and looked at the android.

"Well, at least you know how to hit me," Massacre said, "But your technique, it's all wrong. You should have tried to get behind me to do it. I mean, come on, you're fighting like Krillin man!"

The android, sensing that Massacre was starting to lose energy just grinned.

"That may be true," He said, "But, you're starting to fight like Vegeta."

Massacre growled, the android had no right to call her that. She was 4,000 years his senior, he had no idea of what he was up against. Massacre then got into a crouching stance and started to power up. The lookout shaking from the pressure, rubble flying every which way. Massacre then got into a stance that was familiar to everyone. She was going to attempt a Kamehameha wave.

"Pitiful Avatar, resorting to attacks that are best suited to the advanced fighters." The android taunted.

Massacre then focused her energy into her attack, she extended her arms and then pulled them back behind her.

"Kaaa," Massacre started the famous chant.

Massacre created an energy ball inbetween her hands.

"Everybody, you need to take cover now!" Massacre yelled, "Me-Ha"

Goku and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 4, and then braced themselves. Goten and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and crossed their arms in front of them. Nate erected a energy shield around himself, and Buu just stood there, seemingly un-affected.

"ME," Massacre continued.

The android looked at Massacre with interest, and wondered if she was going to actually try this line of attack. The android then proceded to power up, preparing for the attack, and his own counter attack.

"NOW ANDROID, HERE IS A TESTAMENT TO MY REAL POWER!" Massacre screamed, as she prepared to finish her attack.

Massacre powered her attack up to the maximum.

"Haaaaaaaa!"

Massacre brought her arms forward and launched her Kamehameha wave. The wave flew towards the android, laughing the android then launched off his own attack.

"Gatlic Gun!" Shouted the android.

The android's attack met with Massacre's Kamehameha wave and they hit, both waves trying to push through the other. Massacre looked worried about this, because she had not compeletly perfected this technique. She didn't know if she could sustain an attack of this magnitude for long.

"Come on Avatar, is this all you can muster? If so, you are sorely mistaken about your victory." The android taunted

Massacre looked back at the android, angrily, she let out a loud scream and more energy shot down the Kamehameha wave. The surge of energy caught the android off guard, knocking him back a few yards. The android's attack ceased, causing Massacre's energy wave to shoot forward at an incredible velocity.

"NO!" screamed the android.

The energy wave hit the android full on, causing a large blast to blow off some of the trees on the lookout. Nate and the others tried to dodge them as best as they could. Massacre pushed all her energy into the last of her attack, screaming as she let it all out. The android let out a blood curtling yell as the wave hit it with the entire force of Massacre's sudden push. The whole place lit up brightly causing some of the onlookers to cover their eyes. Massacre stopped her attack, watching as the last of it hit the android.

"Hey guys," Trunks yelled, "I think she might have beat him!"

Goten nodded his head, "Yea, no doubt, I don't think he could have survived an attack like that."

Piccolo, with a look of concern, looked on at the cloud that formed from the blast. He wasn't too sure that they were right. Something, just didn't seem right, like there was something he was expecting. He didn't like the feeling.

"No," Buu said, breaking the silence.

Piccolo nodded, "Buu's right, there is still alot of energy coming from the android."

Goku and Vegeta stared on, trying to feel for it's energy.

"The Namek's right," Vegeta said, "His energy is still there, she may have taken alot of the fight out of him, but he is still alive"

Vegeta brought his fist up to shoulder level and shook it. The proud Saiyan prince was still angry, the android dared to take his family away. This android would by the end of the day know what it meant to mess with his family, or his pride.

"Well, it seems that all of you are very perceptive," came a voice from the cloud.

Everyone looked on in horror, as the dust settled, the form of the android became more clear. He had a look of pleasure on his face, and his body was bleeding in several places.

"She may have hit me, but I'm not that easy to get rid of." The android said as the dust completely cleared.

Everyone stared as the android came down and landed on the floor of the lookout. Massacre just floated where she was, panting hard, and trying not to show she was hurting. Every cut, scrape, and bruise burned badly. She was having trouble trying to ignore the pain. She knew that she was running out of options, trying to figure out quickly what she should do. The android looked up at her with a confident smile. Then, without warning, the android dissapeared and appeard again right next to massacre in mid swing. The punch connected, causing Massacre to fly into the stone floor of the lookout. The floor beneath her gave way and she fell into the inner workings of the lookout. Everyone stared as they feared the worst. All of them, except Trunks. He just stood there with a half grin on his face. He knew that Massacre could take a hit like that. It was so pittiful, that he probably could have taken it in his curent state. But then everyone got more worried as Massacre never re-appeared.

"Where'd she go guys?" Goten asked.

Everyone shook thier heads as they tried to search for her energy. Then, the android went flying off the lookout. Everyone looked as Massacre floated almost right were the android was, her arm extended in a executed punch. She then dissapeared and there was sounds of fighting going off again to the right of the lookout. Everyone's eyes were transfixed on the battle. But Goku and Vegeta both looked on worried.

"She expected that last attack to work," Goku said.

Vegeta nodded.

"And now she is fighting on empty," Vegeta added.

Everyone looked to the two of them who were watching the fight. Their eyes flicking back and forth, watching the two fighters, trying to keep up.

"She isn't going to last much longer," Goku said with regret.

Vegeta nodded again, this time looking Goku straight in the eyes.

Then there was a large crash, as Massacre hit the side of the lookout, with rocks flying everywhere from the impact. Massacre spit out the blood that was starting to drip from her mouth. She tried to pry hereself from the stone but coudln't budge.

"Now, Avatar, you will die," The android said as he pointed his hand at her. The android concentrated his energy into an energy ball, and fired it off at Massacre. She flew through the lookout, and landed right in front of Piccolo. She was out cold, the blast and the impact knocking her out


	25. Vegeta's Mistake Ch25

Chapter 25

"Ok, Kakarot, you get the rest of them to safety, I'll stay and keep him buisy till you get back!" Vegeta said as he powered up to Super Saiyan 4.

Goku turned and started to rush to the others.

"Guys!" Goku shouted, "We have to get you out of here right now!"

Trunks and Goten nodded and grabbed Massacre's body. Both of them hoping she would hang on. Dende and Piccolo grabbed the Dragon Balls, and flew off along with Trunks and Goten. Buu stayed behind.

"Buu, you have to get out of here right now!" Goku shouted.

But Buu stayed where he was. Goku, noticing Superman was still there tried to grab him and Instant Transmission him somwhere safe. But the blue superhero just dodged his hand and faced the battle.

"I'm here of my own accord Goku, and I'm here to help. I will not leave, or abandon my friends. I have alot at stake in this battle as well." Superman said.

Goku looked at him with friendly eyes.

"Thank you," Goku said as he looked at his other friend.

"I suppose you aren't going to leave either huh?" Goku asked Buu.

The pink warrior looked at him with warm eyes.

"No Goku, I decided that if you and Vegeta don't make it, I'm going to put him out of his miserey once and for all." Buu said as he looked on at the battle.

Vegeta was trying to keep up with the fused android as best he could. But even at Super Saiyan 4 he was still no match for him. At least, not by himself. Vegeta then noticed that the android was slowly starting to lose his energy. Much more faster though than earlier.

"Kakarot!" Vegta screamed, "I could realy use some help here!"

Goku looked back and then powered up again. He flew to the battle and started his own attack on the android. Goku also noticed that with every energy attack the android launched, it's energy slipped even more. It was almost as if the android was using up it's energy too fast. Then it hit Goku, the fusion. Goku stopped and pulled Vegeta back.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off me!" Vegeta protested.

Goku just held him and powered down. Vegeta looked at him with concern.

"What in the hell are you doing Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded.

Goku pointed at the android.

"Can't you feel it? His energy, it's slipping away. With every attack, especialy energy based ones, he loses almost half of what he put out. I think the fusion must be wearing off." Goku explained.

Vegeta looked on, trying to sense what Goku was sensing. Then the warrior remembered what it felt like when he and Goku fought against Super Buu. When they dropped the barrier inside him. It felt like their energy had been sucked away. Both of them kept on looking at the android. Now it was even panting like it was out of energy. This was the golden oportunity, they could beat him now. But somehow, Goku knew that the android had a card up his sleeve. And was ready to use it at any given moment.

"Well, if he is losing energy, then why aren't we attacking him?" Vegeta said angrily.

Goku thought about it a second. Something was bugging him. If the android was losing energy, then why hadn't he tried to run away. Why did he still have a smirk on his face? And why didn't he try to finish it with one final attack like every other foe he had come against had? No, there was something that just didn't seem right to him. Something the android was hiding. Goku decided he wasn't going to take any more chances and he powered up again to his maximum.

"Finaly Kakarot, you understand the oportunity here." Vegeta said with a synical tone.

Goku then got into a famous stance.

"What are you doing?" Then android asked.

Goku just grinned.

"Doing something that you have no way of stopping." Goku said

Vegeta looked at them both and then powered up.

Goku looked at Vegeta, wondering if his friend had figured the same as him.

"No Kakarot, I wan't him! He's mine!" Vegeta said as he charged into battle once more.

Goku powered down his attack.

"No Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

It was too late, Vegeta was already poweing up a massive blast. The android sat there with a look of suprise on his face. Vegeta just watched as he got closer to his target, all the while, adding more energy to his attack. Vegeta flew straight at the android, every second he gained more ground. The attack forming in his hand getting stronger. Then Goku noticed something. There was a tiny glare coming off of the androids palm for just a second before it noticed his looks. The android quickly turned his hand. Goku then realized what the android was waiting for.

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed.

But it was too late, Vegeta stopped in mid air and fired his attack. The wave shooting foreward at the android with extreme velocity. The android flung his arm up, palm exposed to the attack as if he was going to push it out of the way. But what happened next struck fear into the Saiyan Prince. The energy wave met with the androids hand, and instantly started to flow into it. Vegeta barely caught the look of the android. Grining from ear to ear, the android started to laugh, with a look of madness. Vegeta stopped his attack, hoping he could end this. But it was too late. The android had absorbed the entire attack, and it had replenished it's reserves.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" The android laughed.

"Great! What a fool I was!" Vegeta thought to himself, "Instead of finishing this thing, I've managed to make it worse! How are we going to stop it now?"

Vegeta looked on at the android, getting angrier at himself for not thinking like a true warrior would. He used to be the best at planning a battle. Why was it he was making such mistakes now. First it was mistake number one: Under estimating the android in the first place, Second: Was not being there when his family needed, and Third: For not taking careful considerations of what this thing was capable of. But then why is it that Kakarot was going to shoot a blast at him if he knew that would happen? There had to be a motive for it. And that was Vegeta was going to find out right now. He flew over to Goku, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Why didn't you warn me he was going to do something like that!" Vegeta asked, "It was usefull information, and might I add, critical!"

Goku looked at him and smiled.

"I figured you had it all under controll and figured out yourself." Goku said sheepishly.

"Hrmph, and I thought you were a warrior!" The android yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta spun around, looking in disbelief at the insolent android that had spouted off such disrespect to a Saiyan Prince.

"NO, it's not worth it Vegeta," Goku said, "You know neither one of us can take him like this. It's just a waste of energy."

Vegeta slowly turned around and looked at Goku with disgust.

"Oh no, no way Kakarot, not even for you. I will not perform that stupid pose!" Vegeta said distastefuly.

Goku looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes.

"Come on Vegeta! You've done it before! And you know all the correct moves, and stances." Goku pleaded.

Vegeta turned and grunted.

"Not on your life Kakarot, I'm much happier in my own body thank you. And I will not subject myself to the childish games he plays." Vegeta said.

Goku looked at him more seriously.

"But Vegeta, If there were any other option, you know I'd use it! But we have no other choice! Otherwise everything we have worked so hard to protect, it will be gone! Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, they'll all be dead!" Goku screamed at Vegeta.

Vegeta started at that last part. He would lose his family, the one thing on this meaningless planet that actually meant anything to him. If anything on this planet were to cause him to lose his temper, it would be to lose them. They were all that mattered, they were the only reason to fight. Even beating Kakarot, was nothing compared to his family. Vegeta turned and straightened up and folded his arms.

"And yet again Kakarot, you have found a way to force me to humiliate myself for the sake of the planet." Vegeta sneered.

Goku grinned widely and thrust his fist up in the air.

"Yes! Thanks Vegeta, this will be the last time I swear it." Goku said happily

Vegeta grinned and grunted as he folded his arms and floated over to Goku. He then took his place and got into his stance. A look of discomfort on his face as he prepared to proceed with the fusion. Goku got into his position and got into stance.

"You two must be very foolish if you think I'm going to let you fuse!" The android shouted as he dissapeared.

Goku and Vegeta looked aroud trying to figure out where the android had gone. Vegeta flinched as he sensed where the android was and turned to see it's fist slam into his own face. Vegeta flew, the force from the attack causing him to turn and flail his arms and legs. Goku looked on in horror as the android started its assault on Vegeta. The android appeared again next to Vegeta and kicked him upwards. Not letting the Saiyan recover, the android appeared above Vegeta, and slammed his fist into his stomach, and then planted his knee into Vegeta's back. The Saiyan let out a scream as the pain shot all over his body. Blood started to trickle out of his mouth, and from his brow. The android then grabbed the Saiyan by the hair and swing him around. The Saiyan managed to turn his body enough to let off an energy wave at the android. The blast hit, causing the android to let go of Vegeta, and send him flying towards the floor of the lookout.

"Damn you Saiyan!" The android shouted as he clenched his hand to his face.

Vegeta righted himself, and managed to land perfectly on the lookout. The stone, cracking from the sheer force of his landing.

"No, damn you android!" Vegeta yelled, as he shot another energy blast at the android.

Vegeta then flew back over to Goku, and got into position.

"Hurry Kakarot, he isn't going to stay down!" Vegeta shouted urgently.

Goku and Vegeta then started thier Fusion Technique. Both exactly mirroring the other.

"Fuuuu-" Both said in unison.

"Sion" The pair of saiyans finished the second part of the technique.

Then the two warriors then finshed the pose, angling thier bodies together.

"Ha!" They finished.

There was a bright light, and a loud bang, as the two started to drift towards each other. Their bodies turning to energy of oposite colors. Then in another flash of light, and a sound of an explosion, a persons features started to appear. His hair was like both Goku's and Vegeta's combined, but it was red in color. HIs body was the same as thier Super Saiyan 4 bodies. He had his own separate clothes though, vest black with yellow outlines. And white fighting pants, with a blue sash belt. Fur covered his body like both Goku and Vegeta's, with exception for his pectorial muscles and his abdominal muscles. His hands were even normal, but his arms were covered with the red hair. His face, closely resembling Goku's yet having some of Vegeta's features. The brightness of the fusion light died down, and the new fighter floated with his head down. and his arms drooping to his sides. His tail was curling and always moving. The new fighter then looked up at the android, and smiled.

"Ah, so you're my opponent." The new fighter said.

The android looked on, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Damn! Why does this always happen?" The android said.

The new fighter, looking on very casualy, then tensed up his body and started to concentrate his energy into an attack. The android completely thrown off guard, scrambled to put his arms up to block.

"I am neither Goku, or Vegeta. I am the instrument, of your demise! And this time, I won't screw up!" The fighter said.

The android chanced a look at the fighter and decided to ask a question.

"So, do you have a name, or would you like me to give you a suitable one?" The android asked.

The fighter looked at the android with anger.

"I have a name, it's Gogeta!" Gogeta said angrily.

Gogeta then flung his hands in front of him and launched his attack.

"Kamehameha times ten!" Gogeta shouted.

The android pulled his ams back up in front of his face, and groaned as the blast hit him. Gogeta let the attack subside, watching for any sign of the android dodging the attack. If he had all the knowlege of Goku, then he would know how to use the Instant Transmission Technique. Instead, the android stayed where he was. Gogeta let the cloud subside, watching as the familiar form of the android appeared.

"Well, at least you didn't fly appart. Then there would be too many peices of you to pick up." Gogeta said with a grin.

The android looked on. The anger showing very prominetly on his face, he flew back and started to gather energy for an attack. Gogeta got into a defensive pose and readied himself for the attack.

"We'll see who's laughing after this Saiyan!" The android yelled.

The android let off his attack launching a very powerfull blast. The blast heading straight at Gogeta. But the Saiyan warrior, instead of defending, flew right at the blast. The android astonished tried to understand his opponents movements.

"What is he doing?" Buu said with concern.

Then, at the last second, Gogeta stoped and put his hands foreward.

"BIG BANG!" Gogeta screamed, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"

An energy ball appeard in front of Gogeta and a wave then emited from it. It spread to the entire width of the energy ball from the android. There was a large explosion and Gogeta's attack kept on going right at the android. The android tried to block, but was too shocked to bring his arms up quick enough. The blast him him with full strength, engulfing his entire body.

"This is for, MY FAMILY!" Gogeta screamed as he pushed more energy into the attack.

The android screamed, pain shooting through his entire body, both android's minds being engulfed by extreme pain. Gogeta subsided his attack, bringing his arms down, and powering down a bit. He sat there and let the dust and smoke settle.

"Now, let's see you survive that one, you big fake." Gogeta said with a sigh.

The dust started to clear as the wind picked up a bit. Gogeta then suddenly looked up, confusion on his face. Two figures started to appear in the dust, both of them looking bruised and beaten beyond belief. Gogeta then saw that it was the two androids, separated from the loss of energy it took to protect themselves. Both androids looked at each other with fear.

"If your there!" The Goku android said fearfully

"Then I'm here!" The Vegeta android said.

Both looked over to Gogeta, who sat there with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you may not have died, but you sure did run out of energy quick. Guess they don't build toasters like they used to." Gogeta sneered.

Both androids looked on in horor. Neither one allowing the other to move.

"NO! I AM THE PERFECT ANDROID! I WAS DESIGNED WITH ALL OF YOUR FIGHTING TECHNIQUES, ALL OF YOUR ABILITIES. ALL OF YOUR KNOWLEDGE!" The Vegeta android screamed


	26. Vegeta's Mistake Ch26

Chapter 26

Trunks laid Massacre down on the sofa. He then asked his mother, and Goten, to get some water and a rag. Piccolo walked over to the window and tried to concentrate on the battle being waged at the lookout. Krillin then walked in the door, rushing to Trunks' side.

"Where's Goku? What's going on?" he asked.

Trunks turned to him with a grim look.

"I'm afraid it isn't too good, Krillin," Trunks replied.

As Trunks relayed the events of the past few days, Piccolo concentrated on the battle at hand up on the lookout. He could sense neither Goku or Vegeta. Instead he sensed a new fighter. This new revelation caused the Namek to grin. With those two fused, the earth stood alot better chance of not being destroyed. It was a fact, that Piccolo was comfortable with. But he also knew that Fusion had it's drawbacks. One notably that if they were both Super Saiyan 4, the fusion wouldn't last as long. Ten minutes in fact. And Piccolo hoped that they would be able to do the job in that amount of time.

"And now they are fighting on the lookout, and Buu, Superman, and Gohan stayed behind." Trunks said as he finished his explanation.

Krillin looked on in shock.

"Wow, Vegeta and Goku sure have a hell of a fight on thier hands then." Krillin replied.

Just then, Videl, and Chi-Chi came in with a bowl of water and a rag. Bulma walked in through the back door, and rushed to her son's side.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right!" Bulma said.

Trunks blushed and then turned his attention back to Massacre.

"Oh my god," Bulma said in surprise, "What happened to her?"

Bulma took another rag out of her purse and put it in the water and started to clean her face. Trunks looked at her with surprise. Bulma looked back at him and just smiled.

"I'm sure she fought her hardest Trunks." Bulma said sincerely.

Trunks just blushed and continued to pat the cloth on her face and just stared at her. Massacre's face was covered in bruises and cuts. Her outfit was even worse than her face, and in every place there wasn't cloth, there was cuts, scrapes and bruises. Blood trickled down a few of them, some of it dried in place holding what fabric there was around the wound left. Every once in a while, Massacre would wince when the cold cloth would hit a realy serious wound. Trunks would wince too, and then take the cloth and brush it on her forehead again.

"Don't worry Trunks," Krillin stated, "she'll be okay."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Krillin got up and walked over to the door to answer it. But there was a voice that came before he could get to the door.

"Please hurry, we must get to Massacre before she dies." The voice said calmly.

Krillin opened the door and let them come in. The figures came in and walked into the house, as if they knew where they were going. Then Krillin noticed that they all had wings. One of them, he swore looked like the actor Alan Rickman. The winged being, as if he heard what Krillin had thought, shook his head and groaned.

"You try to pick one persona, one that people would be comfortable with, and then the person goes and get's famous." The winged person said.

The winged visitors, there were three of them, one of them had black wings, while the rest had white, walked and then gently pulled Trunks and Bulma from Massacre's lifeless form. Then they turned around and addressed them all.

"As you might have already guessed, we are angels," said the leader, with a heavy british accent.

Krillin rubbed his eyes and checked his ears. He wanted to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing, and heard correctly.

"Did you just say you were angels?" Krillin asked.

The one who looked like Alan Rickman, nodded.

"Yes, and if you didn't believe me, well here is a clue." He replied.

All of them spread their massive wings, including the one with black wings.

Bulma looked on and then narrowed her eyes.

"If you're all angels, then why does he have black wings?" She asked.

The one with black wings looked at her and winked. Bulma shivered like she had never shivered before. For some reason, it made her feel sick, despite his good looks.

"That's because he is a fallen angel. One of the damned." The lead angel replied.

"That's right, I'm just one of the ones who didn't like management." The outcast angel said.

Everyone looked on rather stupefied, and in shock at what they just heard. The angels however just knelt and pulled out several books and items. None of the Z-Fighters or thier friends could understand what was being said. But Trunk's was worried. But he let them do thier work, and watched from the side lines. Massacre's body rose in the air, and there was a great light surrounding her. The angel's chant started to get louder, and then, there was a flash, and Massacre was no longer laying down. She was floating as if she were standing, her hair floating, her eyes were red, and her sword in one hand. Her bruises and cuts gone, as if they never existed. It was a such a display of power, that Piccolo turned to watch. It was a ceremony he hadn't seen in a few hundred years.

"Now, arise, Avatar of Massacre," The dark winged angel said.

There was a flash from Massacre's body, and her head tilted back and light came out from her mouth and eyes. The flash and her awakening powers started to shake the whole ground. Massacre's energy started to appear around her, and she started to yell. The angels bowed and stepped away as there was a final flash of light, and then Massacre slowly floated back down to the ground. Her head drooped in front of her, and her sword arm fell to her side along with the other one. Massacre then looked up, her energy still flowing around her, still causing her air to float up slightly. She looked at Piccolo, nodded, and then at Gohan, and then to Trunks. She floated over to him, placed a hand on his cheek and lightly caressed it.

"You, I..I...I know you, I...love...you." Massacre said in a godlike tone.

The voice made all of them shiver, and then she turned to the Metatron, she bowed, and then looked up and snarled at him.

"The Voice of God, I do your bidding," she said in an disgusted tone.

The Metatron noded to her, and then gave a signal to rise.

"Why have you awoken me?" Massacre said in an angry godlike voice.

Metatron looked at his fellow angels, and shrugged, while shaking a litle bit. He knew all to well what she would do if she didn't remember her past. The resurrection wasn't complete unless she alowed herself to remember. He motioned over to Trunks.

"He loves you, and needs you, as well as this planet does." Metatron explained.

It was the only explanation he had, and he didn't want to do anything to upset her. Massacre turned back to Trunks, and just stared into his eyes. It gave him the chills, mainly cause her eyes were completely red. There were no iris, or anything, just a red glow where her iris or pupil, or even the white part of the eyes were supposed to be. Massacre examined his eyes, trying to find something she must have thought was there. She then whipped around and thrust her sword towards Metatron's face.

"I love him, but there is no love in his eyes, he does not return it. His eyes are empty, you lie to me Metatron!" Massacre yelled.

Trunks looked at his mother, who in turn looked at the Metatron.

"She doesn't remember anything? She doesn't remember the fight, or why she was here?" Bulma asked.

The black winged angel turne to Bulma and replied.

"She doesn't remember, because she died, and we had to bring her back an ancient way. We had to completely rebuild her. We tried to salvage her memories, but wether she wants to remember is up to her. If it was too painfull for her, she may just go back to being the way she was when we created her from a dead soul." The angel explained.

Trunks was getting tense, and his anger was rising. He risked his life for her, and even went to Hell itself for help to save her, and she didn't want to remember it? It was enough to drive Trunks to yell and power up from the anger. This caused Massacre to let her grip of her sword and watch Trunks' display of power.

"I risk my life for you, I travel to HELL and back, and then I sacrifice my entire being. All for you, and you don't even remember? How much did I realy mean to you huh?" Trunks shouted.

Massacre looked at him, shock all over her face. She started to power down, and her head fell to her chest. She dropped her sword, and she fell to her knees. Trunks immediately powered down, and rushed to her. Holding her face to his chest as she cried. She looked up at him, and then noticed everyone there, including the angels. She looked at Trunks again, and then put a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh...it's okay now, I remember, and I love you." Massacre said as she embraced him.

Metatron looked on for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"Well, I think things here are under controll, come, we must be going." he said.

Massacre stopped him by pulling on his wing, and looked up at him.

"Thank you," she said.

Metatron looked back at her lovingly and then shruged.

"Don't thank me, it wasn't my idea, thank the dark angel in the rear." he said.

Massacre looked back at the dark winged angel, and just smiled.

"Thanks Crowly, I appreciate it." she said with a smile.

Crowly came up to her, knelt on the ground and put his hand in her hair, and ruffed it.

"Now, come on. If you died, Aziraphale would never let me live it down, and living with him is hard enough as it is. Besides, your his bridesmaid." Crowly said with a grin.

Massacre smiled and laughed. She shook his hand, and let him get up. Trunks grabbed Crowly's hand and looked up at him.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." Trunks said.

Crowly just smiled and continued out of the room.

They all sat there, Trunks and Massacre kneeling together, as they contemplated the events that unfolded. Piccolo turned back to the window and shut his eyes. The battle was still raging on


	27. Vegeta's Mistake Ch27

Chapter 27

The Goku android looked at him, a look of stupidity on his face.

"I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL!" The Vegeta android shouted again.

Gogeta just looked and laughed.

"Looks like you were given a little too much of me. That's Vegeta's pride, bruised beyond belief, and too blind to see the truth." Gogeta said.

The Vegeta android yelled out loudly, Powering up as far as it could.

"I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" The android said, as if flew at Gogeta.

Gogeta got into a defensive stance, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's ok, do your best, woudln't want you to make another mistake." Gogeta taunted.

The Vegeta android yelled out louder, screaming as it started to concentrate all its energy into an attack. Gogeta looked at him with a little worry, not sure of what the android intended to do. He could sense he was putting all his energy into a single attack, but which one was he going to use. Then Gogeta looked on with horror.

"NO! YOU CAN'T PUT THAT MUCH ENERGY INTO THE BIG BANG! IT'S TOO UNSTABLE!" Gogeta shouted.

But the android didn't hear him. The Goku android, knowing what his counterpart was going to do, powered up and flew after him. Gogeta noticed the other android, and powered up. But then the Vegta android stopped put his hands together in front of him and fired the energy.

"TAKE THIS CLOWN!" The android yelled, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Gogeta took to the sky, trying to divert the energy wave away from the planet. But the Vegeta android didn't see him move. The blast too big and too powerfull to move. The Goku android then appeared in front of the attack and powered up. He then got into a stance and pulled his hands behind him.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" The android yelled.

A large Kamehameha Wave was launched by the Goku android, and fired it right at the Vegeta androids attack. Both energy waves hit and exploded, throwing both androids away from each other. Gogeta looked on in awe, as he watched the Goku android fall.

"Did, he, just do, what I thought I seen him do?" He asked himself.

Both androids continued to fall, both landing down on the ground. Gogeta flew down from the lookout to where they both landed. The Goku android just looked up at him.

"I don't know why, but when I realized he was planning on blowing everything else up to destroy you, I coudln't let him do it." he said to Gogeta.

Gogeta looked at him, awe struck.

"I'm sorry, I don't think, I'll be able to join the fight again. It was fun, while it lasted. Please, destroy me, before my programming takes over again." The android pleaded.

Gogeta looked at him suprised, amazed at what he just heard. Then all of a sudden the Saiyan warrior started to glow. There was a bright flash of light, and both Vegeta and Goku appeared side by side. Both of them still looking at the android. They looked at each other and took aim, making sure to put in enough energy together to destroy the android. He looked up at them both, and smiled.

"I figured I gave you enough of a break, now you shouldn't have much of a problem with him. Hurry, I can only hold out for so long." He pleaded, with a look of sincerety.

Both warriors nodded and blasted him. The explosion making them have to fly away, and watch from afar. The Vegeta android pulled himself out of the hole and rubble, and only had seconds to see what was going on. He watched as the Goku android powered up, and self destructed along with the blast.

"Take this, you android freak!" The Goku android yelled before he exploded.

The Vegeta android only had a moment to try to block, but it was too late. The blast hit him again, also with full force. Sending him flying into a pile of stone, and blasting it apart with his sheer velocity.

"Now, Kakarot, we ought to finish the job. He is no match for us in his current state, and I want to go home." Vegeta said with a grin.

Both Saiyans grining as the smoke cleared. They looked over to where the Goku android was, and seen nothing but spare parts hitting the ground. They both slightly felt remorse, for they held respect for what the android did. Vegeta clenched his fist and brought it up to his face.

"You died to save the planet, and your deed will not go un-noticed." Vegeta said to himself.

Goku, who heard what Vegeta said, nodded.

"That's for certain." Goku said.

Vegeta looked at him, stunned that he heard what Vegeta had said.

"Did you honestly think, that his death, was for a noble cause?" The android Vegeta suddenly said.

Both Saiyans snapped thier heads in the direction the androids voice came from. Both surprised that the android was still alive. The android walked towards them, the liquid it had for blood dripping out of cuts and bruises from its body. It clutched its right arm with its left. The android was also limping badly, almost making him hop more on one leg than the other. He stopped a few yards away and stood up straight. He lowered his left arm and started to laugh.

"He only did that because he knew he was no match for losers like you!" The android said.

Goku and Vegeta looked on at the android angrily.

"And how do you know that freak?" Vegeta asked.

The android looked at Vegeta with a grin.

"Because I know what his programming was, I helped write it you no count Saiyan." The android said pointing his finger at Vegeta.

Vegeta was outraged, he powered up, and was about to launch an energy blast at the android, when Goku put his hand over Vegeta's as he moved in front of Vegeta.

"What do you think your doing Kakarot," Vegeta sneered, "Let go of me, before you regret it."

Goku looked at Vegeta and scoffed at him.

"Think of what your doing Vegeta." Goku said.

Vegeta looked at him scornfully.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

Goku turned around and looked at the android.

"If you don't remember Vegeta, the last time you attacked him, he absorbed your attack." Goku explained.

Vegeta looked at the android, and chuckled.

"Look at him, he's become so pathetic, even if he did absorb it, it woudln't do him any good. He is too damaged to use the energy for anything." Vegeta said.

Goku looked at him scornfuly, "I don't think you understand Vegeta, if he absorbs that energy, who knows what his body is capable of."

Vegeta looked back at Goku, trying to understand what Goku was planning.

"Well, the two are back at bickering again. Mind if I make the decision for you?" The android said.

Both of them looked back at the android, and wondered what he had in mind. Then, wihout warning the android powered up, and flew at them, one arm hanging behind him, the other one pointed forward, charging an attack. Goku looked on with a look of slight confusion.

"Doesn't he realize an attack of that level won't even hurt us?" Goku said.

Vegeta looked on and was wondering the same thing, when the android stoped suddenly. He dropped his arm and ceased his attack. The two Saiyans looked on confused, and then noticed that the android was looking behind them. They whipped around to see The android Goku, powering up a large attack above his head. Both Saiyans were surprised to see the android still alive, but he was alot worse for the wear. He had only one arm, the other was gone halfway down. His legs were gone from the knees down, and his face was half gone. But he stood there, in the air, with a large energy ball sitting in front of him. Then, Goku realized what the android was doing.

"NO WAY!" Goku yelled.

"That can't be meant for us. Is it?" Vegeta asked in horror.

Goku shrugged, nothing but horror in his eyes at what he was seeing.

"Kakarot, is that what I think it is?" Vegeta asked.

Goku nodded.

"Yes Vegeta, it's a Spirit Bomb!" he replied.

The android Vegeta looked at his counterpart, fear starting to show on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!" he yelled.

The android Goku just smiled.

"No, Vegeta, I'm going to kill you," he said, " you have hurt this planet more than enough. Goku and Vegeta have shown to me what honor means. And I'm going to make sure that you never hurt another innocent again!"

The android Vegeta became furious. He started to launch off a volley of energy attacks towards the other android. Goku and Vegeta acting quickly, appeared in front of the Goku android, and started to deflect the blasts.

"What are you waiting for you clown? Launch that thing!" Vegeta said blasting at the on coming assault.

The android looked at him and smirked, "Never thought I would be helping you instead of defeating you. What irony, one of Dr. Gero's creations, defeating one of its own kind again. Seems to be a pattern:"

Goku smirked, it was quite the ironic moment. He remembered how 18 helped him defeat 17 before, and how 16 and 18 tried to fight against Cell. It seemed, every one of Dr. Gero's creations seemed to fail him somehow. And now was the time to make sure that happened again.

"If your going to do it, DO IT NOW!" Goku yelled.

The Goku android smiled, and then got ready to launch the Spirit Bomb.

"Say goodbye my friend, and good riddance!" he yelled.

The android launched the Spirit Bomb, aiming it directly for the android Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta moved out of the way, so they didn't get hit by it themselves. They sat and watched as the great energy ball flew towards the other android. The Vegeta android, stood there and held its good arm foreward. Trying to brace itself with its good leg, so it could try to catch the blast. The Spirit Bomb and the android, made contact and for a moment, the android Vegeta held its own ground. Both Saiyans had looks of astonishment on thier faces.

"He caught it, oh man, what if he tries to take controll?" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku looked on and noticed that the android was giving out.

"I don't think it will happen Vegeta. Look, he's giving out." Goku said.

Vegeta looked on, confidence starting to build in his mind. But then something caught his attention, and he started.

"NO, THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku turned at him, wondering what had made Vegeta make such a comment. Bewilderment filling Goku's mind.

"What do you mean Vegeta? He's got all the energy he needs, and the other one is giving out. What's the deal?" Goku asked.

Vegeta just looked on at the android Vegeta. Fear permeating every muscle, and doubt filling his mind.

"NO, you don't understand, he can absorb energy Kakarot." Vegeta said.

Goku didn't get what he was saying.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HE CAN ABSORB ENERGY, AND WE JUST GAVE HIM ALL THE ENERGY HE NEEDS TO BEAT US. THAT SPIRIT BOMB HAS ENOUGH ENERGY TO SPLIT THE EARTH IN HALF SEVERAL TIMES!" Vegeta shouted at Goku.

Goku looked back at the android in horror.

"No, this can't be, we come so close to beating this thing, and we ened up with a mess like this! We gotta do something, before he realizes what he can do!" Goku thought to himself.

Goku powered up and flew towards the android Vegeta. Vegeta powered up and followed him, gaining his composure back after seing his "rival" take to action. Both Saiyans trying to get to the android Vegeta before he had a chance to absorb the attack. The Goku android looking on with confusion, wondering what they were doing. He had it all under controll, and there was no other reason for them to go after him. But he just didn't understand how dire the situation was.

"What are they doing? They are going to get themselves killed. No matter what I'm not going to stop this, the threat has to be stopped here." The android said.

Vegeta caught up to Goku and flew next to him.

"So what's your great plan Kakarot? Fly up to him and ask him to please not absorb it?" Vegeta sneered.

Goku just flashed him a look of annoyance.

"No Vegeta, I'm going to distract him while you push him into it with your Final Flash." explained Goku.

Vegeta smiled, "So that's how you want to do it huh? Then fine, but let me distract him. Your Kamehameha would work better, and you can safely put more energy into it."

Goku smiled, "Ok Vegeta, your way it is."

Both of them powered up and sped off to thier respective spots. Goku flew up to the android and started to sneer at him.

"Whats the matter? Can't defeat a half beaten up android? Or is it your too scared to fight back?" Vegeta taunted.

The android looked at him with sheer hatred.

"When I'm through with him clown, you will be next!" the android laughed.

Goku got into position and started his Kamehameha attack.

"KA-ME-HA-ME," Goku chanted.

Vegeta sensed the attack and quickly distracted the android by starting up his own attack.

"What do you think you're doing Vegeta?" the android said in fear.

Goku brought his hands foreward and threw all his energy into his attack.

"HA!" He finished.

Goku unleashed his attack, as so did Vegeta.

"FINAL FLASH!" shouted Vegeta.

The Vegeta android turned around to see Goku's attack as well, and he put his good arm up to try to deflect both attacks. Both Vegeta and Goku's attacks hit the android, causing him to push back a bit. The Goku android saw what was going on, and sensed no back force on his Spirit Bomb. He gathered his remaining strength and prepared to finish it.

"Hey, freak! I hope you enjoy the other world!" the android Goku shouted.

This made the android Vegeta start, and turn around to see his counter part. The android Goku unleashed all his energy and used it to push the Spirit Bomb. Both Goku and Vegeta took the moment to gather more of their energy.

"Vegeta," Goku shouted, "NOW!"

Both Goku and Vegeta pushed thier remaining energy at the android and let it fly. The extra energy from them pushed the android into the Spirit Bomb. The explosion was enormous, causing both Vegeta and Goku to push back, and make them stop thier attack and try to protect themselves. The blast took out the ground beneath them, and everything seemed to be flying by them both. The scream the android let out was monsterous, almost blood curdling.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I AM THE PERFECT KILLING MACHINE! I'M BETTER THAN A PAIR OF STUPID MONKEYS!" The android screamed


	28. Vegeta's Mistake Ch28

Chapter 28

The explosion then burst out, sending large chunks of rock and debris to fly everywhere. The android Goku was even caught in the sheer force of the blast and thrown from the battle feild.When the explosion subsided, there was dust and debris falling everywhere. The Saiyan Prince pulled himself out from a pile of rocks, from where was flung by the blast. He quickly pulled himself off and scanned the area for Goku.

"Kakarot, can you hear me? KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled.

He heard a shuffle from behind him and he turned around quickly, an energy blast already charged in his hand.

"Yea Vegeta, I'm here. WHOA, watch where you're pointing that thing!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta relaxed and powered his attack down. He fell to his knees and then sat down. He powered down to normal, and propped himself up with his arm. Goku also powered down, and let himself fall down to the ground back first. Both of them sat there silent. Neither one, wanting the moment of peace to end. But then they both realized that there was still one threat, the other android. Vegeta got up and started to franticaly look around.

"Do you see him?" Vegeta asked.

Goku sat up and looked around himself.

"No I don't, but somehow I don't think it would be a problem if we did. I sensed he put all of what he had left into it. Where ever he is, he might be dead." Goku said with great revere.

Vegeta looked at him skepticaly.

"Do you honestly think, that he won't come back? What if he reverts, like he said he would if his programming started to take over again?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

Goku looked around, and then looked at Vegeta.

"There is only one way to know for sure." Goku said as he stood up.

"King Kai? Can you hear me?" Goku asked looking up.

There was a silence and Vegeta turned around and huffed at Goku.

"King Kai are you there?" Goku asked again.

This time there was a response, very loud, with a scratchy voice.

"Heh, hey Goku, wow, you sure are one doozy of a fighter. And not too bad yourself Vegeta!" King Kai said.

Goku sighed with relief.

"Hey King Kai, would you do me a huge favor?" Goku asked.

"Sure kid, what you got on your mind?" King Kai asked in return.

Goku looked up sheepishly.

"Well, you see, we have been fighting these two androids and-" Goku said

But he was cut off.

"Don't worry Goku, everything is ok, the other android was destroyed along with the other one. There's nothing of him left." said a familiar voice.

Goku looked up with surprise.

"Hey, Kibito Kai, long time no see. Is it realy true?" Goku said.

Vegeta let out a soft grunt.

"Sure is kid," King Kaid said, "and boy was it an explosion. The blast knocked him away for quite a few miles, but when he landed he exploded pretty good."

Goku looked on with relief all over his face.

"That's great King Kai, and thank you too Kibito Kai, we have to catch up some time." Goku said happily.

Kibito Kai turned to his mentor and blushed.

"He sure is a friendly fellow isnt he?" he asked.

Old Kai just looked on and grunted.

"Sure, say hello to the younger generation, but pay no mind to the old fellows. I swear, no respect from these whipersnappers." Old Kai said.

Goku kept looking up with pleasure in his face. Vegeta stood silently, a little snicker escaping at the Old Kai's comment.

"Sorry Old Kai, I really miss you too, we all seriously need to get to see each other more often. After all, you're family!" Goku said with sincere apology in his voice.

Vegeta suddenly started, and had a look of panic. It caused Goku to power up and search franticaly for any strange energy signals.

"What's up Vegeta? Why you so uptight?" Goku asked in a panicky voice.

Vegeta grunted and turned around. He had a look of utter annoyance.

"Well for starters, you're here, talking to a bunch of clowns like a person who is mentally ill would. Second, the thought of your son, and my son, hasn't even broken through that thick skull of yours has it?" Vegeta sneered, "Not to mention, you just had the most excruciating battle of your entire life, and you're playing it off like it was some fasion show."

Goku blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Goku said sheepishly.

"Well, it's been fun, but we realy need to go now Kakarot, who knows what kind of trouble could be happening with them." Vegeta said hurriedly.

Goku looked up and smiled.

"Well, sorry guys, but I gotta jet. Hey King Kai, say hello to Pikkon for me will you?" Goku asked.

King Kai smiled as he looked over the balcony of the training grounds on the Grand Kai's training complex.

"Don't worry Goku, I don't think he is going anywhere, but to the training rooms. He realy want's a rematch." King Kai thought to himself.

Pikkon was listening as he floated above King Kai. Training with his training weights.

"Yeah Goku, and next time we fight, it ought to be even more fun." Pikkon said with a smile.


	29. Vegeta's Mistake Ch29

Chapter 29

Goku and Vegeta landed on the lawn of the Capsule Corp. building. They looked around, expecting a welcoming party. Both of them confused that no one was around, not even their wives. It was a rather creepy problem. They entered the building, still not finding any sign of life. Both of them looking to each other every time they came to an empty room. Both of them were anxious, ready to pounce at any second. They finaly got to the back yard, when Vegeta noticed something, it was a sign nailed to a tree. He ran quickly to it.

"Kakarot, quick, I've found something!" Vegeta called.

Goku ran over to him and stopped next to him. He looked at the note in Vegeta's hand and wondered what it was about.

"Well, what does it say Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta started to walk foreward, still reading the note. It was still kind of hard for him to read english, but he was getting the basics of the note. He turned suddenly to Goku, and laughed.

"Don't worry Kakarot, they are all fine." Vegeta said laughing.

Goku looked at him confused, and walked up to him.

"What do you mean, they are all fine? What does the letter say Vegeta?" Goku asked worried.

Vegeta laughed and sat down on one of the chairs.

"It says here, that my son and that woman, went to get married. When they heard the news from Piccolo, they went to get married, and then they were going to come back to the lookout." Vegeta replied.

Goku looked at him and chuckled.

"So you're going to be a father in law!" Goku said, cracking up.

Vegeta looked at him, with a smile on his face.

"It's about time that kid found somone, he was starting to get on my nerves." Vegeta said jokingly.

Goku went over to his friend, put his arm on his shoulder and then put his two fingers on his forehead.

"You ready Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked up at him with a friendly face.

"Yes, Kakarot, let's go find our families." Vegeta replied.

A few years later at the lookout, everyone was gathered around a table, food was over flowing. Everyone had full plates, and were either talking about old times, or eating, or just sitting back and listening. Vegeta sat at the end of one of the tables, and just sat back and reflected. He had spent his entire life, in the pursuit of being the strongest, and beating Kakarot. And now, he found, he didn't want that anymore. He found that living life, and spending it with those you love, was more important. He didn't give up totaly on wanting to beat Kakarot, but that was more something special between them. He found, that by giving in, and letting his emotions guide him, he was happier.

"Hey I'd love to play catch with you guys," Goku said.

Vegeta looked at them, and smiled. It was good to be able to relax, it was good to feel like he had a home.

"Hey Vegeta, wanna join?" Goku asked.

Vegeta grinned, he was home.

"Sure, why not?" Vegeta said to himself.

And it was good to know, he had friends that would be with him, till the end of his days. This last few months, had taught him something. No matter what his mistakes, if he followed his heart, and trusted his friends, he could do no wrong.

**And so ends this tale, of struggle, loss, love, and friendship. Vegeta found himself again, and found his family, that had been sitting in front of him the entire time. We will see them again. And hopefully, they will be prepared for what ever journey they may have to take next.**


End file.
